Believe in Heaven
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: "El crepúsculo, cada quinientos años, traerá a un ser divino incompleto. Veintiún años después el aire se llevará su alma. Si cree poder conjeturar el destino, Encontrará la respuesta en dos vidas de su camino."
1. Sirvienta

**Believe in heaven**

**Capítulo 1: Sirvienta.**

— No molestes.

— No molesto.

— Si, molestas y mucho.

— No seas mala Yuuko.

— Mayura, ¿Podrías dejar de tirar de mí?

— Pero… pero…

— Pero nada, quiero tomar mi helado tranquila. Toma el tuyo o se caerá.

Ambas muchachas de diecisiete años iban por la acera disfrutando de un rico y delicioso helado en cono. La joven de cabellera rosada, de nombre Mayura Daidouji, insistía constantemente a su amiga de cabello corto y anteojos. Ambas muy diferentes, pero muy unidas. Yuuko era una muchacha tranquila, estudiosa, amable y madura, todo lo contrario a su mejor amiga. Mayura era una chica muy animada, entrometida, atraía problemas – principalmente por su curiosidad –, inocente y bastante dócil, se dejaba llevar por cualquier cosa.

La razón de aquella discusión tenía que ver con unas de las cosas que fascinaba a la chica de los cabellos largos y rosados: lo misterioso. El enterarse que había una casona abandonada cerca de donde vivía, le pareció fantástico y atractivo. Quería ir hacia allí, pero su amiga no, sentía que era una mala idea. Quizás lo era.

— Ve tú, yo no quiero.

— Pero no es emocionante si no vamos juntos, Yuuko — sonó suplicante. Juntó sus manos y tomó las de su amiga, en un tono más que de súplica le pidió que la acompañara.

Suspiró rendida, no se detendría hasta lograr un sí. Asintió de mala gana, pero puso sus condiciones —. Vamos un rato, miramos y nos vamos. Odio los lugares deshabitados.

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡Gracias amiga! — saltando con ella de la alegría y tirando su helado. La cara de Yuuko daba miedo, estaba furiosa y para solucionar las cosas, le compró uno nuevo.

El camino hacia aquella casa se hacía extenso, pues estaba en un lugar un poco deshabitado como en donde ella vivía, en el templo Daidouji, en el cual vivía con su padre nomás. Fueron acercándose lentamente. Daba escalofríos aquella gran mansión.

Se detuvieron frente al gran portón, observaron la situación. La escena era maravillosa, una casa antigua y enorme como para diez personas, unos hermosos y frondosos árboles que decoraban el fondo y parte del frente de la casa, un gran jardín con flores y rosas florecidas y preciosas. Abrió el portón y se adentró, su amiga chilló, negándose, pero entró de todas maneras por el arrastre de su curiosa amiga.

El caminito era de cemento, era grande el lugar, desde adentro se notaba más el gran patio y seguramente habría uno trasero más grande que el frente.

Era algo extraño porque por afuera parecía tenebroso el lugar, pero estando en el patio, notaron lo bien cuidado que estaba. Por lo que Yuuko supuso que allí vivían personas.

— Vayámonos, deben vivir personas — tomó del brazo a su amiga un poco intimidada, sentía que las estaban observando. No fue la única, Mayura también lo sentía, pero no quería asustar a su amiga.

— Sólo un poco más y nos vamos.

Avanzaron un poco más. La gran puerta de madera parecía imponente, los cerámicos eran hermosos y las ventanas eran enormes. Apoyó la mano en la puerta, su amiga tomó de su brazo y tiró un poco de ella, obligándola a voltear la mirada.

— Mejor no… y ¿si hay alguien?

— No hay nadie — sonrió y volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, seriamente. Tragó fuerte y tocó nuevamente la puerta, empujó un poco. Ésta estaba abierta, así que la abrió un poco más y se deslizó hacia adentro. Su amiga había quedado afuera, mirando hacia un lado a otro. Mayura sacó su mano y tiró de ella, adentrándola de un tirón.

— May, esto está mal.

— Shhh… y camina… — miró hacia su alrededor —. Wow, es todo tan genial… mira, hay cosas antiguas.

— Es verdad — miró algo asombrada, también, el lugar y acomodó sus anteojos, observando mejor un jarrón del siglo XVII en buen estado. Mientras, Mayura observaba las esculturas de lo que parecían dioses, una gran fascinación asomó en sus ojos carmesí como una sensación espantosa recorrió su espina dorsal y dirigió su mirada a las escaleras.

Se acercó al inicio de las escaleras y comenzó a escalar hacia la segunda planta. Yuuko seguía observando las vasijas y esculturas, Mayura se encaminaba hacia el segundo piso. Todo estaba oscuro, el largo y oscuro pasillo daba miedo, pero ella era valiente y siguió con paso firme hacia alguna de las puertas.

Había una iluminada, la cual atrajo su atención y se acercó hacia ella. Se adentró y vio un gran y acogedor despacho. Sillones, dos grandes y uno pequeño; una mesa en el centro de éstas; una biblioteca lleno de libros de la "A" a la "Z"; un escritorio con algunos libros y papeles y la silla que enfocaba a un gran ventanal.

Miró con detenimiento los libros y uno llamó su atención. Lo tomó y lo observó, miró su tapa, su contratapa y lo hojeó por dentro, leyendo cosas interesantes. Lo abrazó a su pecho, lo tomaría prestado.

El ruido de un rechinamiento se oyó en aquel cuarto, provenía de la silla de cuero. Se quedó expectante mirando, pero nada. Fue acercándose lentamente hacia la silla y acercó su mano, giraría la silla lenta y sutilmente.

— ¡AHHHHHH!

— ¡Mayura! — gritó la chica desde la planta baja y miró hacia las escaleras, viendo a una espantada Mayura corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto, se echó a correr también, dejando la puerta semiabierta en el intento de azote. Pero la muy tonta y atolondrada de Mayura no vio aquello y se la llevó por delante, golpeándose la frente y cayendo hacia atrás semi-desmayada.

Un ruido de vidrio hizo entender que nada estaba bien.

— Pero ¿Qué demonios? — la luz se encendió y la figura de un muchacho de cabellos verdes oscuro se hizo presente, encontrándose una escena deplorable y desastrosa. La chica permanecía en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y las manos estiradas a sus costados sin movimiento.

— Yamino — se oyó otra voz detrás, parecía burlón ante la escena aquella. Pero la sonrisa se borró como cachetada cuando vio el jarrón del siglo XVII destrozado en el suelo. ¡Era una reliquia familiar! Si su abuela lo viera, le destrozaría el cuello con sus viejas y arrugadas manos y le haría tragar los pedacitos restantes de porcelana del recuerdo.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? — se preguntó el muchacho de anteojos algo preocupado al ver el jarrón roto y a la chica inconciente. Se agachó hacia ella y tomó su pulso, estaba viva, anda uno a saber con semejante golpe podría ponerse en duda su estadía en ese mundo.

— ¡El jarrón! — se tomaba de la cabeza el muchacho, aún espantado, lamentándose por tal pésima broma. Todo eso era culpa de la niña estúpida aquella ¿Cómo puede salir corriendo así? No le había hecho nada, tan sólo le hizo una bromita que, lamentablemente, le costó un jarrón antiguo.

**Flash back:**

Estaba ella girando la silla cuando ésta se detuvo, no era buena idea girarla. Se volteó nuevamente, pero un susurró la advirtió de que no estaba sola. Giró hacia la silla, encontrándose con algo del otro lado. Era un joven hermoso, mantenía la vista fija y tenía una pose y un semblante pensativo. Movió su mano, no reaccionaba por lo que pensó que era una estatua ya que no se movía ni respiraba – parecía.

Se distrajo cinco minutos mirando hacia la puerta al oír otro ruido cuando el muchacho se levantó de golpe y la asustó diciéndole unas palabras fuertes en un extraño idioma. Ella, espantada, salió corriendo y gritando por el pasillo, llevándose por delante todo lo que había y sin importarle.

**Fin del FB**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba recobrando la visión, la noción y comenzando a sentir… dolor por el golpe en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos completamente, encontrándose con dos miradas curiosas que lograron apenarla. Dio un gritito, a lo que se alejaron, dándole su espacio y para poder procesar aquello.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita? — preguntó el chico de cabellos verdes y mirada gentil.

— Si, solo… ¡auch! — se quejó al tocarse la frente, tenía un golpe muy fuerte. El muchacho se levantó y se fue a otra dirección. En cuanto, el otro joven estaba de brazos cruzados mirando con odio a la muchacha por el desastre que le había causado —. Disculpe, pensé que estaba deshabitada, todo el mundo dice eso.

— No todos.

— Si, lo sé… Perdóneme.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¡Rompiste un jarrón del siglo XVII que le pertenecía a la familia de mi abuela!

— ¡Dios mío! — se tapó la boca al enterarse de aquello. ¿Cómo reparar su error? ¿Pagándolo? Pero si apenas tenía para vivir, ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Señorita — se acercó interrumpiendo el joven de anteojos, dándole una pequeña bolsa con hielo para que se pusiera en la frente —. ¿Mejor?

Ella mantenía la mirada gacha, había hecho algo muy malo y su padre de seguro la mataría. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además, si él no la hubiera asustado de aquella manera, ella jamás hubiera corrido así ni se hubiera golpeado ni roto el jarrón. Al final de cuentas, la culpa era del muchacho.

Se miraron mutuamente, él enfadado y ella sin expresión alguna. Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico para hacer una pequeña reverencia, y también al que parecía mayordomo.

— ¿A-adónde crees que vas? — preguntó el joven castaño y de ojos verdes profundos, estaba algo intrigado por aquella reacción. La chica caminó hacia la entrada y volteó sobre sus tobillos.

— Me voy a mi casa.

— Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

— Si, tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

— ¡Rompiste un jarrón muy caro!

— Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Además, fue tu culpa… tú me espantaste, si no lo hubieras hecho, ahorita mismo tendrías tu preciado jarrón.

La sangre le hervía ¿Quién se creía esa niña tonta para decirle esas cosas? La primera vez que alguien se le paraba así en frente, ella demostraba indiferencia ante él, como si no le interesara cuando todas las mujeres caían a sus pies. Creía que era irresistible para todas y que ninguna no podía caer en sus redes de seducción. Pero como ven, aquí ha de estar la primera que no lo miró detenidamente ni tuvo reacción ante tal belleza exótica que se creía. Engreído.

— Tendrás que pagármelo.

— No tengo dinero, vivo en un templo — cruzándose de brazos, demostrando desinterés alguno por dicho tema en discusión. Volteó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo y lo giró cuando…

— Si no me pagas, llamaré a la policía… tengo demasiados contactos y puedo hacer que quedes presa en un segundo — chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. La chica se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer ni que decir porque, después de todo, él había ganado.

Volteó rendida, no tenía qué más discutir, había perdido y tendría que pagarle de alguna manera. No dirigió su mirada, le daba bronca toda aquella situación horrible que pasaba y que recordaría como la más odiada de su vida.

— Así me gusta.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague?

— No estaría mal que te acostaras conmigo — dijo en forma de broma, la cual apenó a la chica por su actual condición de "virgen" que sería hasta el matrimonio, según ella… mejor dicho, según su padre.

— N-no puedo…

— Señor no diga esas cosas… ella es una niña, mire su uniforme… — dijo el mayordomo o lo que fuese, en ese momento a Mayura le importaba poco.

— Era broma, Yamino… — sonrió a su amigo y la miró nuevamente, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba en pose pensativa, ideando algo para que ella de alguna manera le pagara cuando… —. Ya sé.

— ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido, señor?

— Mi buen amigo Yamino, ve hacia el clóset de ropa de personal y saca aquel lindo traje.

— Como diga, aguárdeme un momento — encaminándose hacia la puerta detrás de las escaleras. De allí sacó un hermoso vestido negro de mangas largas, ajustado y el lago hasta por encima de las rodillas - una mano entera, dos podría decirse porque eso no llegaba a tapar ni las tres cuartas partes del que se lo pusiera, hombre o mujer – preferente mujer. Era acampanado y pomposo, tenía la pecherita de volados blancos. Yamino se la alcanzó al joven y éste lo tomó en las manos, estirándolo y comparando con la chica.

— Perfecto. Toma — le lanzó el vestido, ella lo tomó alarmada al ver que algo se le dirigía. Lo quedó mirando, no entendía bien que debía hacer con el vestido —. Póntelo… ve a aquella habitación y póntelo — señalando hacia la izquierda, en donde estaba un comedor gigante.

Se adentró si pretextos y se quitó la ropa, se colocó aquel vestido como había dicho el chico y se puso el delantal blanco pequeño y ovalado a su cintura. Le quedaba perfecto de mangas como de pecho, se ceñía a su cintura y por debajo en el acampanado había una capa de tela blanca doble. Se colocó sus zapatos negros escolares, quedándose con las medias escolares y dobló su uniforme, llevándolo en sus manos. Salió del comedor hacia el mostrador y allí estaban ambos hombres charlando tranquilamente.

Carraspeó un poquito y se puso firme —. Listo.

Giró su mirada y se quedó mudo. La veía realmente… hermosa, se había quedado sin palabras. Aquel uniforme de sirvienta le asentaba bien y la idea que había pensado no había sido tan mala después de todo. Se puso rígido, se acercó a ella para apoyar su mentón en el delgado hombro de la chica. Ella se sonrojó y alejó un poco su rostro para mirarlo con sorpresa y nervios, él sonreía con burla y a su oído dijo una sola palabra, la cual sorprendió tanto a Yamino como a Mayura —. Contratada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola soy nueva por aquí! Espero que les guste y pueda entender de una vez por todas esta página... es que soy muy tooorpe xD**

**Pueden dejar comentarios, lo que quieran y bueno, eso.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Primera Semana

**Capítulo 2: "Primera semana"**

Había arribado a la escuela, sólo se sentó en su pupitre y no dirigió palabra ni mirada alguna a ninguno de sus compañeros y menos a sus amigas. Estaba en otro mundo, con lo que había pasado hacía una semana atrás. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no quería salir a ningún lado y ¡claro! Si estaba castigada y ¡encima! Debía trabajar. ¿Qué peor cosa que eso? ¡Ah! Que su propio jefe la acechaba cuando menos creía que lo haría.

_Hace una semana atrás…_

Mayura había dejado la mansión, ya tenía su uniforme escolar puesto nuevamente y caminó hasta su casa. Quedaba un poco lejos, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, ¡nada! Porque nada peor que lo que le había pasado, le pasaría. Que le robaran o la raptaran los extraterrestres sería mejor que lo de tener que trabajar para un estúpido y arrogante muchacho un par de años más grande que ella.

Se sintió estúpida, ultrajada cuando tenía aquel uniforme de servidumbre. ¿Por qué la observaba de aquella manera? Y encima la proposición de acostarse, era muy descarado y en ningún momento sintió que fuera una broma. Ese tal Yamino parecía ser ingenuo, ella también lo era pero eso lo había captado a la perfección. Ashhh… tan sólo quería llegar a casa y acostarse a dormir, apetito no tenía, se había ido por el mal trago de hacía horas.

La llegada a casa tarde fue otro problema, por el cual tuvo que soportar el sermón de dos horas y media de su querido padre, el dueño del templo y sacerdote de éste. El señor Misao Daidouji.

— ¡Mayura! — espetó furioso, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación —. ¿A dónde te habías metido?

— Hola padre… yo… yo… ¡perdóneme!

— ¿Qué haz hecho Mayura? — dijo al notar a su hija apenada y ante aquella reverencia que había hecho, sólo podría tratarse de algún lío en el que ella se había metido. Su indignación se disipó con un suspiro, dio la media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos hacia la casa. Mayura sintió que su padre la había ignorado, cosa que entendía muy bien y estaba en su derecho, siempre se metía en problemas en los cuales terminaba él metido.

No deseaba mentirle, pero tampoco quería ponerlo de los pelos. Otra no quedaba y titubeó al querer entrar a su propia casa. Su padre dio media vuelta al notar que ella no se movía de su lugar.

— ¿Mayura? ¿No piensas entrar?

Ella lo miró y a paso lento se acercó hasta él. Lo quedó mirando, en esa mirada le trasmitía pena, vergüenza de sí misma por ser tan torpe. Quería llorar, las primeras lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Su padre levantó su mano, cerró los ojos cuando sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza. Él le estaba consintiendo con una dulce sonrisa.

— Vamos adentro y hablamos.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Su padre mantenía en sus manos un vaso con su bebida mientras que Mayura llevaba ambos puños sobre su rodilla, con sus dedos arrugaba las tablas de la falda escolar.

El señor Daidouji dio un suspiro de resignación y miró a su hija con desgano. El haberse enterado del problema de su hija le había desanimado y con tan buen día que había tenido. Pero bueno, los hijos son los hijos y le dio ánimos con una sonrisa.

— Y bueno, Mayura… tendrás que trabajar en aquella casa. No quisiera que lo hicieras, pero yo no puedo. Sabes como está nuestra economía y mantener el templo no es tan fácil.

— Lo entiendo padre, por eso quería pedirte permiso de poder trabajar allí y pagar con trabajo mi error.

— Está bien, pero cuídate. No descuides tus estudios porque son más importantes que aquel… aquel… aquel jarrón de dos billones de yenes — dijo entre lágrimas, su hija trabajaría de por vida bajo las manos de aquel extraño hombre. Pensó la situación, no vería tanto a su hija.

— Gracias padre.

— Mayura… trata de hacer todo lo que te pida rápido y bien, así puedes venir a casa con tranquilidad después de salir de allí… y podamos compartir tiempo.

— "Ahora que pasa esto quiere compartir tiempo" — se dijo un poco indignada, jamás tenía tiempo para ella. ¿Tenía que pasar algo así para que se acercara a ella? Que padre más descuidado. Pero bueno, peor es nada ¿no?

Primer día de trabajo…

Mayura salió del colegio disparada, no quería llegar tarde y tener que quedarse tanto tiempo allí. Veía a unos cuantos metros la punta de la casa, estaba cerca y cuando llegó al portón, tocó el timbre. La voz de Yamino se oyó del otro lado preguntando por la persona visitante.

— Soy Mayura Daido… — pero antes de terminar, la puerta se abrió delante de ella, permitiéndole la entrada. Se adentró y caminó hacia la mansión, en la puerta estaba aquel muchacho de cabellos verdes y de anteojos con una escoba en mano. Sonreía dulcemente y la invitó a pasar.

— Hola señorita Mayura, que gusto tenerla aquí.

— Si, si — dijo en desagrado, pero luego sonrió y lo observó. Él le sonreía amablemente, no tenía la culpa de nada así que lo saludó con una muy hermosa sonrisa —. Hola joven Yamino.

— Vamos que la llevaré al cuarto para que se cambie el uniforme y no se manche el escolar.

— Gracias — siguiendo sus pasos hacia el segundo piso. Le indicó el cuarto en el cual podía cambiarse, pero Mayura es taaan despistada que se adentró al último de la derecha y no al de la izquierda.

Observó su interior, estaba una gran cama tendida y demasiado elegante con sus frazadas y almohadas de fundas color vino, las cortinas corridas hacia los lados dejando la entrada del sol. Los sillones de terciopelo negros, los muebles de roble y un escritorio en un rincón. Dejó el vestido sobre el sillón y comenzó quitándose la falda, dejándola deslizarse por sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo. Tomó la falda y la extendió sobre el sillón para que no se arrugara.

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta cuando se quedó atorada, se le había enganchado con el abrojo del corpiño. La única manera era quitándoselo. ¡Que pena! En la casa en la cual era habitada por dos hombres.

El maldito abrojo no se desenganchaba y se estaba ahogando con la camiseta en su cara, por decirlo así. "Mágicamente" el broche se salió y la camiseta fue deslizada rápidamente. Abrió los ojos – costumbre de ella el cerrar los ojos cuando quitaba su ropa – y se vio sin brasier. Volteó y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más, la boca se quedó abierta, estaba paralizada. Aquella sonrisa arrogante la estaba incinerando en su propio fuego. El calor en sus mejillas la estaban quemando aún más, explotaría.

Su jefe la miraba de arriba abajo, como pensando que hacer primero en aquel cuerpo. Los pelos de Mayura se pusieron de punta cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella, no sin antes tomarla del mentón y levantarle el rostro hacia él. Estaba a milímetros, la besaría y eso ella no quería, ¡no quería!

Se apartó pegando un grito y tapándose con su ropa. Tomó todo dispuesta a salir corriendo de la habitación cuando una mano la detuvo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el lado contrario al que ella quería ir. Chocó contra su pecho y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Respingó cuando sintió que aspiraba en su cuello, haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos y sintiendo más calor en su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, sentía miedo de sus actos.

Sollozó a lo bajo, algo que no fue inaudible para el joven que, entendiendo a la muchacha, le acarició el cabello con ternura. Mayura se quedó allí, quieta, sintiendo calma, relajándose de toda la tensión del momento.

La soltó y volteó para que ella se vistiera. No esperó mucho y se vistió velozmente. Dobló su ropa y la tomó en sus manos.

— Tonta… este es mi cuarto — dijo queriendo cortar la tensión del ambiente, aunque se sentía más calido todo aquello.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza —. Discúlpeme… suelo ser despistada.

— Torpe, inocente y atolondrada.

— ¿Eh?

— Vete y haz lo que Yamino te diga — dijo aún de espaldas. Ella caminó hacia la puerta y salió de aquella habitación. El joven muchacho se acercó a la cama y se tiró sobre ésta bocabajo queriendo ser tragado por la tierra y no de vergüenza, sino por haberla hecho llorar cuando quería solamente apenarla, hacerla desear.

Una presa bastante sensible, no sería como las otras que sólo deseaban llegar a su cama. Sonrió, por fin alguien que se resistía de la forma más dulce, avergonzándolo. Pero quizás sería una estrategia, porque aquella mirada demostraba tantas cosas que no podían ser así. Ya lo averiguaría, cuando la confianza fuera mutua, se atrevería a tocarla más íntimamente.

Acomodar las habitaciones. Ese era su trabajo. Iba y venía por toda la casa, era realmente emocionante. Tenía muchaz cosas extrañas y antiguas, las cuales atrajeron su atención y observó todo minuciosamente. Limpió los cuartos y ordenó lo que dentro había. No era tarea difícil y su recompensa era una buena taza de té con dos porciones de torta de crema con frutillas – cortesía del bueno cocinero Yamino.

La semana transcurrió así, hasta el día viernes, el cual fue el último y después disfrutaría un hermoso fin de semana.

_Actualidad._

Estaba muerta, había dormido muy poco el domingo por quedarse hasta tarde leyendo historias de misterios. Se recostó sobre el banco y se dejó llevar por el sueño, sentarse en el último de la fila tenía sus ventajas.

El receso había llagado, sus amigas se acercaron, pero ella las ignoró. Estaba en otro mundo, no quería pensar más que en su club del misterio en el cual se refugió todo el receso.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, descansando allí. Nadie concurría en él, sólo ella era la que trabajaba y dedicaba su tiempo en él. Pero la interrupción la despertó y detrás de la puerta se encontró Yuuko, su mejor amiga. Parecía preocupada y un poco enojada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo refregando su ojo derecho, estaba algo nublada su vista por haber dormido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? No nos hablas ni nos diriges la vista — espetó furiosa. Dos manos la tomaron por el hombro a la chica de cabello corto, dos personas estaban detrás. Koutaro y Kaho, compañeros y amigos de ella, también.

— Tranquila Yuuko, Daidouji está cansada — dijo Koutaro con amabilidad.

— Es verdad, mira su semblante… no habrá dormido bien — acotó Kaho, pero Yuuko se separó de ellos algo brusca y los miró.

— Ella dejó de hablarme desde que fuimos a esa casa — volteó a hacia Mayura —. ¿Qué te pasó? Dime — le gritó desesperada, a lo que Mayura bostezó y la miró a los ojos.

— Nada… ¿Qué podría haberme pasado? — dijo secamente.

— Ma…Mayura… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Es porque te dejé sola? ¿Es por eso?

— Mmm… no, es porque… — volvió a bostezar —. Trabajo allí.

— ¿Tra…trabajas? — dijeron los tres jóvenes mirándola.

— Ajam, los rumores fueron erróneos… allí viven personas y por mi corrida y el tropezón con la puerta, rompí uno de los jarrones de la casa. Ahora, trabajo para pagarlo.

— Ah… — dijo Yuuko algo aliviada y para recompensar su mala interpretación de las cosas, la invitó a tomar algo.

— No puedo — suspiró exhausta —. Tengo que ir a trabajar después de aquí.

— Y ¿Después?

— Tampoco puedo porque salgo de allí y voy a casa. Sabes que tengo que venir hasta aquí al otro día y no es tan cerca.

— Ah… — dijo desilusionada. Kaho también, pero Koutaro miraba su pecho.

— Daidouji — y captó su atención, le señaló el pecho —. ¿Qué es eso? — señalando un pequeño colgante con un dije en forma de guadaña lunar.

— ¿Ah? — miró su pecho y sonrió —. Me lo dio mi jefe, dijo que era de la buena suerte.

— ¿Se llevan bien?

— Bueno… en realidad no tanto, pero no es un ogro. Siempre hace bromas y miente en algunas cosas.

— ¿Te miente?

— No, a Yamino… su fiel sirviente… pero no lo hace de maldad, son mentiritas piadosas.

— ¿Hablas mucho con él?

— No. Nos dirigimos muy poco la palabra, hablo más con Yamino.

— Ah.

Todos se adentraron al salón de clases y se pusieron en ronda, quería escuchar acerca del jefe de Mayura, pues era alguien interesante.

— ¿Por qué quieren saber de él?

— Curiosidad… — dijeron a la vez. Suspiró y cedió ante sus amigos.

— Es joven, apuesto… mmm… bueno, es burlón y le gusta hacer bromas, duerme siempre, por lo que sé, ya que las veces que fui está durmiendo o encerrado en su despacho. Me lo habré cruzado cinco veces la semana pasada.

— ¿Por qué será?

— No lo sé.

— ¿No era que te gustaba ser detective? ¿Por qué no lo investigas? — sonrió Yuuko, emocionando a su amiga.

— Tienes razón, lo investigaré.

Cada uno siguió con lo suyo, las clases habían comenzado y no debían distraerse.

— Señor Loki… le traigo el té — dijo el joven sirviente dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa en el centro del despacho entre los sillones.

— Gracias Yamino — sonrió el joven, estaba con la vista hacia el cielo, a través de su ventana, sentado en su mullido y cómodo sillón de escritorio. Yamino dejó la habitación, sintiéndose el silencio.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que pasaba, las próximas acciones de su torpe sirvienta eran la de investigarlo, eso sonaba interesante. Un juego de detectives en el cual él ya llevaba la delantera.

— Si tan solo supiera — sonrió burlón, recordando el día en que le dio el pequeño collar con el dije de guadaña lunar.

**Flash back.**

Era miércoles, estaba algo aburrido. Era el segundo día que ella trabajaba en esa casa y no pudo acercarse por lo del día anterior. No quería que aquel percance arruinara sus planes de conquistarla, así que no tenía otra opción que caer tan bajo como eso. Bueno, quizás no era caer tan bajo, pero no podría ser él al 100 %.

Extendió sus manos frente a él y una pequeña luz brilló entre ellos. Una pequeña guadaña lunar con una cadena de plata. Perfecto.

Sonrió, aquello lo mantendría al tanto de todas las cosas que ella hiciera, por ende, la conocería profundamente. Además, de vigilarla y saber de sus gustos, eso la mantendría protegida de cualquier peligro.

Escuchó unos pasos, Yamino no era, había salido a comprar. Entonces, sería ella. Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, miró hacia su derecha del pasillo y no estaba, miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba, cargando unas sábanas blancas de seda dobladas perfectamente.

— Mayura.

Ella volteó lentamente hacia él y lo quedó observando. Sus ojos demostraban curiosidad, cosa que a él lo encandiló más. Se veía tan tierna en aquel uniforme y con aquella mirada de niña curiosa por la cual no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisita.

— ¿Qué ocurre amo Loki? — aún lejos, no porque no quisiera estar cerca, tan solo porque no podía actuar ante aquella sonrisa que parecía de travesura. Aquella sonrisa que la aterraba, pero también le apenaba, se sentía tan chiquita a su lado. Además, aquellos ojos verdes la cautivaban totalmente, siendo extraño para ella ya que no solía pensar en muchachos aún estando en edad de hacerlo, pero no le interesaban. Sólo él lograba lo que nadie podía, pero su razón siempre era más fuerte y no se dejaba a merced de nadie y menos de aquel arrogante de su jefe.

— Mmm… nada, sólo que tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — sonó confundida. Los pasos de Loki se dirigieron hacia ella y se quedó frente a frente. Mayura dirigió sus ojos hacia los de él, tontamente se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

— Si, para ti. Es un collar… te dará suerte y te mantendrá protegida — dijo mostrándole el collarcito colgando de los dedos del joven. Se puso detrás y pasó el collar por el frente de ella, corrió el abundante cabello rosado hacia un lado y colocó el collar en el cuello, abrochándolo. Puso el cabello en su lugar y volteó hacia ella nuevamente, acercando sus rostros y mostrándole el pequeño dije de guadaña color blanco.

Miró el dije, era muy lindo y sonrió ante tal detalle sin saber lo macabro que se escondía detrás de éste. Nada bueno podría salir de él, pero ella eso no lo sabía. No sabía aún nada de él, tan solo algunas cosas que le comentaba Yamino o que él solía mostrar cuando salía de su despacho o habitación.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó mirándole los labios, pero ella no notó aquello, sorprendiéndolo. Que tonto había sido pensando que de aquella forma obtendría los labios de la chica, ¿solía equivocarse ahora?

— Me encanta, muchísimas gracias — sonrió con tal ternura que lo hizo olvidarse de las reprimendas y aliviando a su corazón, de alguna extraña manera, así se había sentido. Alejó su rostro del de ella para no atosigarla. Sonrió y caminó hacia el despacho.

— Me alegro, disfrútalo — adentrándose.

Ella emitió un sonido asintiendo y giró sobre sus talones, continuando con su labor. Mientras Loki estaba recostado sobre la puerta, sonriendo con paz y tocándose el pecho, había sido tan dulce aquella sonrisa y fue especialmente para él, eso le puso de bueno humor.

**Fin del FB**

— Que empiece el juego.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, debo confesar que este mensaje los escribí ya tres veces y las tres veces que lo guardé no me lo guardó porque no respondió la página xD

Bueno, primero que nada, espero que les guste el segundo capítulo y que sigan pasándose por aquí. No sean tímidos y pueden dejar sus mensajes y POR FAVOR si es una crítica que sea constructiva, porque si no lo es, no me vale de nada :) va con toda la onda. Otra cosa, esta fic la publicaré todos los viernes (más tardar sábado) porque empecé la universidad y la carrera que me elegí es bastante jodida xD Requiere de mis habilidosas manos de dibujante y toma su tiempo eso también, y porque he calculado la cantidad de capítulos y me parece bien que una vez por semana publique ÉSTA historia. Esto no significa que no me pase a publicar algún One-shot (acostumbro a trabajar con one-shots) por aquí.

Quiero agradecer a las dos niñas que han comentado: Monique1992 y Nashmy. Espero que sigan por aquí y también agradezco a los que pasaron a leer nomas y a los que me felicitaron por la página de FB mía :)

SI! He podido subir segundo capítulo (es que no entiendo la mecánica de xD soy muy retardada para estas cosas jejeje)

Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Juego de Detectives

** Juego de detectives**

Las semanas estaban pasando. El rostro de Mayura se había transformado, ya no solía sonreír y vivía durmiendo en clases, horas de receso y hasta había dejado de comer por las noches sólo para poder dormir más. ¿El culpable? Su nuevo trabajo que le demandaba tiempo de estudio, cena y descanso.

Daidouji Misao, su padre, estaba realmente preocupado por el bajo rendimiento de su hija, especialmente en la escuela, sus notas habían bajado mucho y todo por la culpa de aquel percance. Intentó obligarla que dejara el trabajo, pero el miedo de ir a la cárcel o lo que fuere hacía que se negara a las peticiones de su padre. Aunque fueran para su bien.

El amo Loki estaba al tanto de todo eso, y claro, él sabía todos los movimientos de Mayura, todo lo que pensaba cuando lo hacía en voz alta y sus actividades escolares, en su casa y en el templo. Notaba el cambio de la chica y no tuvo mejor idea que invitar a su "presa" a vivir en su casa.

Al principio, Mayura lo tomó sorpresivamente, luego, la desconfianza había acudido a las puertas de su razonamiento. Cómo no alarmarse, sabiendo que su jefe era un mujeriego, casanova y pervertido de cuarta. En aquellos días, sólo intentaba tocarla, pero con un llanto fingido, lo espantaba rápidamente. Mientras tanto, si no se entretenía persiguiéndola por la casa, lo hacía invitando a muchachas que conocía en el día.

En ese tiempo, investigó sobre él. La sorpresa de Loki al saber su manera de investigar, nada mal para una novata. Todo era a través de deducción y lo que simplemente veía de él. Velozmente podía leerle los pasos y descubrir sus intenciones, tales ventajas que la ayudaban a huir al presentir que se le acercaría con alguna intención libidinosa.

Yamino era el intermediario cuando Mayura temía ser acosada por su jefe, procuraba no entrar a su habitación ni al despacho – sola –, la única manera de entrar era si Yamino la acompañaba. A lo que Yamino sonreía por los intentos fallidos de conquista de su amo, esa chica finalmente le pondría los puntos.

Mayura llegó a su casa con la propuesta de su jefe, pero… ¿Realmente sería buena idea? Sabiendo como era su forma de ser y de actuar, ¿estaría a salvo dentro de esa casa? El cansancio le podía más y no creía otra mejor idea que aquella, después de todo, los fines de semana eran sus días libres.

Llegó a la entrada del templo y observó la situación, estaba indecisa, temía a que su padre se enfadara con tal propuesta, sabiendo de antemano que él no conocía personalmente a Loki.

Suspiró decidida, era hora de ser firme. Se adentró a su casa y saludó, fue recibida por su padre que parecía molesto. Miró su ceñudo mirar y dirigió los ojos hacia la mano en la cual había una hoja escrita. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, ¡no podía ser! Había revisado sus cosas y encontró el papel citatorio del cual trataría sobre el tema de sus notas y sus ausencias en clase por dormir como tronco. Y eso no era lo peor, lo que hacía aún más problemático del asunto fue que ella – no teniendo otra mejor idea – firmó el papel falsificando la letra de su padre. Simplemente estaba al horno con papas.

— ¡Mayura Daidouji! — realmente estaba enojado, no… ¡enfadadísimo! ¡Jamás!, pero jamás él la llamaba de esa manera, quizás sí por su nombre y con un grito, pero jamás por su nombre y apellido. Eso delataba que estaba metida en un gran lío.

— Hola papi — murmuró intentando apaciguar las cosas, pero las empeoró.

— ¡No quieras comprarme con eso! ¿Por qué escondiste esto? ¡Dime! — le exigió gritando, la compadezco pobre niña.

— Bueno… yo…

— Descuidas tus estudios, duermes en horas de clases y falsificas mi firma, ¿En qué estás pensando?

— Pero yo…

— No quiero oír peros… no lo puedo creer… — mirando el papel y dirigiendo con enojo la mirada hacia ella —: Todo esto es por tu estupidez, por tu torpeza y tu forma de ser infantil. ¡Madura Mayura!… ya no eres una niña… ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¡Nada de lo que crees, existe! ¡Nada! Debes madurar, comportarte como una señorita.

Ella tan solo agachó la cabeza, a pesar de lo cruel de aquellas palabras, su padre tenía razón. Por su torpeza ella bajaba las notas, por su torpeza ella ahora no tenía aliento ni de vivir.

El joven amo de casa había visto marchar a la chica que le llenaba de intrigas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que la hacía especial? Lo averiguaría, siendo el mejor detective, un caso como ese no se le escurriría de las manos.

Decidió seguirla, estaba aburrido y para aquella noche no había arreglado nada. Sería interesante conocer el templo en el cual vivía y conocer a sus padres. Conocía a su alrededor, por ende, no tendría problemas. Además la había estado vigilado por esos días, sólo había visto de lejos a su padre.

Llegó al templo a pie, odiaba la tecnología y repudiaba los autos, lo mareaban y descomponían. Por ende, ¡qué mejor que caminar!, alarga la vida y hace bien al corazón. Subió las escaleras y se fue acercando lentamente, con calma. Sus manos se escondían en sus bolsillos del pantalón, observó la estructura y lo bien cuidada que estaba. Sonrió, en persona era aún mejor que a través de la cadena.

Contemplando las similitudes de su pasado con el presente de aquel templo, unos gritos llamaron su atención, cerró sus ojos y observó la situación. Vio a un señor bastante enojado gritándole a Mayura. Se quedó afuera, observando todo desde el colgante para no interrumpir.

Se oía claro tanto por lo que veía por lo que se escuchaba desde afuera. Bajó la mirada, las palabras del señor eran muy rudas y también hirientes. Se quedó inmóvil, oyendo todo…

— Tú y tu estúpida curiosidad ahora te están distrayendo de tus estudios, creyendo en misterios, fantasmas y todas esas estupideces de detectives, ¿Por qué Mayura? Yo no te enseñé esas cosas, traté de inculcarte mejores cosas.

— Ma…má — solo omitió, su padre la quedó mirando.

— ¿Mamá? ¡Tu madre! — gritó algo molesto —. Ahora recuerdo, ella te metió todas esas cosas — dijo en un suspiro enfadado —: Era una mujer excepcional, intentó darte los gustos y hacer todas las cosas por ti. Pero Mayura, ya no tienes cuatro años, no puedes seguir creyendo cosas que no son reales. Crece, yo no quiero que sufras creyendo cosas que no son.

— …

— Si tu madre estuviera, tú no harías estas cosas. Ella sabría como manejarte. Desde ahora, tendrás que ser responsable de todas tus cosas… yo ya estoy cansado de problemas y más problemas y lo digo principalmente por lo que hiciste hace un mes atrás. ¿Viste lo que ocasionan tus curiosidades? No sé cuantos años trabajarás allí, eso te consumirá… lo lamento, tendrás que sufrir todo esto, pero la escuela no me dejas.

La puerta sonó, no pudo resistirlo, quiso actuar. Pero se detuvo, no lo habían oído.

— Yo… — dijo Mayura algo dudosa, después de todas las cosas hirientes que le había dicho y que por cierto, algunas eran ciertas.

— ¿Qué? — volteó, dándole la espalda.

— Me ofrecieron… vivir… en esa casa.

El silencio se hizo eterno. El señor Misao no cambiaba de expresión, serio, enojado. Mayura no mostraba su rostro. Loki se quedó fuera, esperando el momento indicado para entrar.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que me ofrecieron vivir…

— ¡No! ¡Jamás!

— Pero papá… así todo…

— No, Mayura y no hablo más.

— Yo que usted lo pensaría mejor — sonrió —: Claro, si no quiere ver a su hija anémica si sigue de esta manera — dijo el muchacho ya dentro, recostado sobre la pared junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la cabeza gacha, sonreía, toda una pose de chico seguro, fanfarrón.

El señor Misao volteó y miró a dicho intruso con una ceja arqueada y extrañeza, Mayura también volteó a mirar sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía allí? Loki se irguió y a pasos largos y seguros se puso ante Mayura, sonriéndole, tomándole del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Un sentimiento de rencor le corría por el cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas, cómo odiaba que hicieran llorar a las mujeres, ¡lo detestaba!

Miró hacia el expectante señor con vestimenta de sacerdote y acarició las mejillas y mentón llevando hacia abajo su mano con la cual la sostenía. Se puso frente a frente y sonrió malévolamente, si no creía en espíritus y todo eso, él se encargaría de hacerlo.

La cara del padre de Mayura se transformó al ver el aura oscura que despedía aquel joven, sus ojos demostraban terror, maldad y una sombra oscura como si fuera un demonio se dibujó detrás de él. Miró a su hija, ésta parecía indiferente, eso indicó que sólo él podía verlos. Loki sonrió, podía verlos, que suerte la suya sino tendría que hacer utilidad de sus grandes habilidades y eso no tenía ganas de hacer con un insignificante humano como él.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

— Yo sólo le ofrezco mi hospitalidad, así ella puede descansar bien… no le faltará nada, tendrá comida, una habitación especialmente para ella y todos los gustos que desee, asistirá a clases, yo me encargaré de llevarla y si no confía en mí, podrá ir hasta allí y confirmar mi palabra. Sólo tiene que decir "si" — y ante ese sí, el joven muchacho lo miró fijamente, transmitiéndole miedo al hombre y aceptando del horror. Pobre de su hija, pensó. Pero ella parecía no verlo, por lo que sintió un alivio. Pero… no confiaba en el joven, por lo que exigió algo a cambio…

— Tiene mi palabra — haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con su mano sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo —: Cuidaré de su hija como si fuera mi tesoro.

— Mejor cuídela como si fuera MI tesoro — remarcando la palabra.

— Está bien, yo cumpliré con mi promesa… dejaré de mostrarle sus miedos — volteó sonriente hacia Mayura y la tomó por los hombros aún más sonriente —. Ve a preparar tus maletas.

— ¿Está seguro que puede? ¿Por qué mejor no nos tomamos un taxi?

— Así estoy bien — sonrió algo forzado, la maleta pesaba un poco, pero no quería demostrarse débil ante ella. Jamás.

— Pero va a lastimarse, enserio… será mejor que nos tomemos un auto.

— No hace falta, Mayura… estoy bien, tú sólo camina — mirando al frente, parecía sereno, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose del cansancio y dolor. Descansó unos momentos la maleta en el suelo, Mayura lo miraba expectante. Éste estiró su mano y la empuño, la estiró y empuñó nuevamente para que circulara la sangre.

— Amo Loki… ¿Se lastimó? — dijo tomando la mano con preocupación. No pudo evitar sonreír, de aquella manera se veía tierna e indefensa, pudiendo ser su héroe cuando era conocido como un lobo feroz que no dejaba escapar a ninguna presa por más súplica que hubiera. Ella acarició la mano con cuidado, pero él atrapó las manitos de ella y las llevó hasta él, depositando un suave beso. Ella se puso toda roja ante el acto del amo. Quitó velozmente las manos y volteó, tocándose nerviosa por donde había él besado y con la cara toda roja, aún —. Creo que se siente mejor — dijo como excusa, haciendo reír a Loki.

— Sigamos…

Ambos siguieron caminando juntos, a la par. El silencio de la noche era precioso como el manto oscuro brillando con las infinitas estrellas y la gran redonda luna, encargándose de iluminarles el camino a casa. Para romper la tensión, Loki comentó unas cosas acerca de la casa, como por ejemplo, su habitación, la que ella ocuparía.

Pero no todo terminó allí, Loki sacó a relucir temas, quería conocer más sobre Daidouji Mayura, su nueva sirvienta.

— Mayura, ¿Vives sola con tu padre?

— Ajam… mi mamá murió cuando era muy pequeña, ya casi ni la recuerdo.

— Ah… discúlpame, no sabía.

— Está bien — sonrió con naturalidad —. Es el ciclo de la vida, no puedes detenerlo.

— ¿Tu padre siempre es así?

La chica largó un suspiro cansino y dejó ver una expresión graciosa para el joven —. Si, a veces me tiene casada con sus sermones — dijo con desagrado y molestia.

— Dijo cosas muy duras… — agachó la cabeza.

— Siempre lo hace, ya casi es normal para mi… no le gusta que me distraiga con las cosas que le parecen absurdas… y lo entiendo, tiene razón.

— No digas eso, Mayura… nada de lo que te guste, puede ser absurdo.

— ¿Creer en sucesos paranormales, ovnis y fantasmas no lo parece? Porque si no lo parece, sería algo genial — dijo con ironía, sorprendiendo a Loki. No pensó que la ironía fuera parte de su forma de ser, demostrando ser alguien correcta, buena y sin malas intenciones.

— Bueno, un poco… pero, al fin y al cabo, son tus gustos… y debe respetarlos.

— Hablando de gustos, me di cuenta que es muy entrometido en asuntos que no le incumben…como también que siempre lleva a distintas mujeres a su casa — dijo de forma desinteresada —. También es muy mentiroso, aunque piadoso…

Sonrió ante todas sus palabras, había sido investigado de una manera muy buena y minuciosa porque no notó que ella observara cuando llevaba bellas damas a su casa. Con la charla, la maleta parecía no pesarle. Pero la realidad, era diferente y sus dedos se estaban aplastando.

— ¿Estuviste investigándome? — fingiendo curiosidad y sorpresa. Ella sonrió solamente.

— No — mintió, ahora ella copiaba hábitos del joven de cabellera castaña —. Pero observo mucho y me entero así de las cosa.

— Y por Yamino ¿no? — sonrió burló.

— ¿Yamino? Ah, el sólo me contó que le gusta dormir mucho…

— Jajajaja es que suelo cansarme mucho.

— Y eso que no va a la escuela.

— Si, eso es verdad — sonrió. Ella había atinado en aquello, lo que lo llenó de gracia aquel juego de detectives.

— Me disculpo por mi curiosidad, pero usted ¿trabaja?

— Si — sonrió —. Soy un gran detective, resuelvo todo tipo de casos.

— Ahora, entiendo mejor a las mujeres que van… usted pasa por allí, las conquista con algún guiño o una sonrisa, ellas lo siguen y se encuentran con la residencia Enjaku — dijo naturalmente, cosa que sorprendió al detective. ¿Él había sido investigado y no lo notó ni un poco? Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vigilándola por el pequeño dije y ahora ignoraba eso que ella, seguramente, podía jurarlo, había visto.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Amo Loki, no se lo dije pero cuando era chica leía libros sobre detectives, mi madre siempre me los leía y siempre había deseado ser una… como ve, pasé mi infancia jugando a investigar desinteresadamente a la gente… ya que mi favoritismo es por lo misterioso. Simplemente observo acciones y la gente que entra y sale de los lugares. Además, tengo mi lado espiritista… me crié en un templo.

— Interesante. Me sorprendes, no eres tan tonta después de todo.

— No confunda mis insolencias con intelectualidad e integridad. Después de todo, soy adolescente y trato de relajarme un poco.

— Pero papi Daidouji no lo entiende — dijo sumando a sus palabras y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Mayura asintió con la cabeza dándole toda la razón y sonriendo por lo de "papi Daidouji"—. Bueno, te propongo un juego…

— ¿Un juego? — sonó confundida ante la picardía que despedía Loki con tan sólo una mirada. Le pareció tierno en ese momento, por lo que sonrió.

— Si… un juego.

— Está bien, acepto… ¿De qué trata? — dijo con aires de curiosa, haciendo sonreír a su compañero de caminata. Faltaba tan sólo una cuadra para llegar a casa.

— Consiste en investigar uno del otro…

— ¿Algo así como detectives? — Loki asintió mirando al frente. Mayura miró hacia el frente y sacudió sus manos, emocionada, le parecía divertido e interesante. Asintió sonriente.

— Bien, entonces… empezamos el juego — dijo llegando a la puerta de rejas y abriéndola. La hizo pasar siguiéndola y acercándose a la mansión. Allí dejó la maleta cuando Yamino abrió con su sonrisa amable de siempre y tomó la maleta, detrás fue Mayura y Loki ya que Yamino los conduciría al la habitación que ella ocuparía, ya estando equipada para su comodidad.

— Señorita Mayura, cualquier cosa que necesite, por más mínima que sea, me lo pide a mí — dijo Yamino sonriente. Pero su amo no se quiso quedar atrás y se puso delante de él.

— También cuentas conmigo Mayura — señalándose infantilmente, causando gracia en Yamino y Mayura. El joven sirviente salió de la habitación con la obligación de preparar la cena para la noche. Loki quedó recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, observando a Mayura guardar sus cosas en los muebles, se cruzó de brazos y la observó en silencio.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — dijo volteando, ya que se había quedado en silencio.

— No, ¿Por qué?

— Veo que es un hombre muy silencioso, observador… — hizo una pausa y sonrió —: De mujeres.

Loki rió por el comentario y se acercó a ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró los brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse y poder mirarla de cerca. Ella sentía su mirada insistente, pidiendo que lo mirara, pero sólo sonrió y siguió guardando las cosas.

— Mmm… veo que usas vestidos holgados… ¿No te gustan los vestidos al cuerpo?

— No estoy acostumbrada, son bonitos… pero prefiero estar cómoda.

— Que pena…

— ¿Eh?

— Que es una pena, tienes muy lindo cuerpo para tener… diecisiete años.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi edad? — él sólo sonrió, ella se dio un pequeño golpecito sacando la lengua —. Que tonta, eres detective.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, cenaron juntos en el comedor. Luego tomaron un té en la cocina y hablaron un poco. Cada uno se puso de pie y se dispuso hacer sus cosas, mañana sería un nuevo día y Mayura tenía que ir a la escuela. Loki lo había prometido, la llevaría y esperaría a su padre para que viera que era un hombre de palabra.

El despertador sonó, sin abrir los ojos, lo apagó y dormitó un rato más. Estaba tan cómoda, tan calida en la cama mullida entre la frazadas, sábanas y almohadas que no quería moverse de aquella posición.

— Mmm… Mayura, arriba — dijo una suave voz a su oído, era tan dulce escucharla, susurrándole su nombre, respirando sobre ella. Sonrió encantada a la vez que se encogía porque le hacía cosquillas.

— Cinco minutos más — pidió.

— Vamos Mayura, por favor… — dijo con una risita entre dientes, respirándole en el cuello.

— Mmm… — abrió los ojos y no reconoció su alrededor, se incorporó de repente. Miró a quien la observaba con tranquilidad y una bandeja en sus manos. Se refregó los ojos y lo quedó mirando ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Recordando cuando apenas lo conoció lo grosero que fue. Acaso, ¿Pretendía algo? El estómago le reclamaba alimentos, por ende, dejó de preocuparse y tomó la bandeja sin olvidarse de dar los buenos días y las gracias.

— Vamos, que en un rato te llevaré a la escuela.

— Pero, no hace falta… puedo ir sola.

— Hice una promesa, que te llevaría a la escuela.

— ¿Por papá no?

— Si — sonrió desfachatadamente, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta —. Te espero abajo, así puedes cambiarte. No te preocupes por las cosas, Yamino vendrá a recogerlas.

— O-ok.

Terminó de desayunar y se colocó el uniforme. Entró al baño para asearse y alistarse, peinar su larga caballera y cepillar sus dientes, lavarse la cara y arreglarse el uniforme. Salió, chocando con Yamino quien la saludó cordialmente y ella respondió de la misma manera.

— El amo Loki la espera abajo con su bolso.

— Ah… bueno, gracias. Nos vemos Yamino.

— Hasta luego señorita Mayura, que tenga un buen día.

— Gracias, igualmente.

Estaba siendo un poco lenta, ¿Qué tanto tardaba? Ceñudo, recibió a la muchacha. Ella le agradeció y él sólo abrió la puerta, no quería perder tiempo ni hacerla llegar tarde.

Caminaron hasta el colegio. Cada vez que Mayura le ofrecía tomar un taxi, se negaba rotundamente. Le pareció extraño, por ende, lo tomó como una característica más de él y sonrió. Un nuevo descubrimiento.

— Amo Loki.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Cuándo es el tiempo límite del juego?

— Ah… eso… mmm — sonó pensativo, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndose su mentón —. Hasta el viernes.

— Ok… entonces serán tres días de investigación.

— Sip.

— Es aquí — señaló la escuela —. Oh… es Koutaro — dijo alegrada. Loki observó hacia donde ella miraba y se quedó expectante, luego, le comenzó a desagradar al ver el muchacho acercarse porque se le avecinaba competencia.

— Hola Daidouji.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que me llames por mi nombre? Acaso, ¿No somos amigos?

— Si, es verdad — sonrió con una mano detrás de su nuca —. ¿Cómo haz dormido?

— Bien, bien.

Se sintió ignorado y todo por aquel fulano recién llegado que parecía conocer a Mayura desde hace mucho tiempo y claro, ella es su amiga, compartía con ella tiempo y seguramente la conocía muy bien. Pero muy en el fondo se consolaba con saber que él ya lo sabía todo sobre ella.

— Dormí estupendamente.

— Me alegro — dijo sonriente y miró hacia Loki que parecía molesto, desviando su mirada. Las mejillas del ojiverde se habían inflado, lo que llamó la atención de Mayura que fue y le picó con el dedo, desinflando sus mejillas. La miró sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo, no había notado su cercanía.

— ¿Está bien, amo Loki?

— ¿Amo Loki? — se sorprendió el muchacho de cabellera rubia. Sonrió y estiró su mano —. Soy Koutaro Kakinouchi, mucho gusto.

— Loki Enjaku — mintió por ciertas razones que más adelante se verán.

— Un gusto señor Enjaku.

— Dime Loki… me molesta que me llamen por el apellido.

— Está bien, como usted diga… puede llamarme Koutaro, si quiere.

— Está bien — miró hacia su izquierda y vio a alguien de su "agrado", la alegría que tenía al encontrarlo. Había cumplido su promesa, pero no haría daño acercarse a "hablar" amablemente.

— Amo…

— Mayura… no me digas amo… — acercó su boca al oído de ella —. Aún no soy tu dueño — y sonrió maliciosamente al lograr que ella respingara y se sonrojara por sus palabras. Sentía su rostro arder e incinerarse por dentro —. Dime Loki…

— Es-está bien, señor Loki.

— Mmm — sonrió y se puso delante de ella, acercando sus rostros —. Eres muy respetuosa… por ahora, estará bien… pero entre nos, quiero que me tutees algún día.

Ella solo se sonrojó y no dijo más nada, sentía que se desplomaría allí mismo por la falta de aire a causa de la cercanía de Loki. Tomó el bolso que él cargaba y lo saludó sacudiendo la mano, caminando a la par de su compañero Koutaro y viendo de reojo hacia atrás. Él le saludaba sacudiendo apenas la mano, pegado a su cuerpo y con la otra en su bolsillo, sonriendo y atrayendo la atención de las chicas, que se aglomeraban a su alrededor y chillaban cuando él les guiñaba el ojo o les decía algo. Mayura suspiró negando sonriente con la cabeza y tomó del brazo a Koutaro, su gran amigo.

No haciéndose esperar, pidió permiso entre las chicas para poder acercarse al padre de Mayura que lo observaba furiosamente, ¿Por qué se atrevía a acercarse de esa manera a su hija? ¿Quién se creía que era? Su pequeña hija, en manos de ese lobo que vestía de corderito y sí, todo porque mostraba esa encantadora y amable sonrisa, escondiendo sus malas y atrevidas intenciones.

Frente a frente, se quedaron mirando. Misao lo observaba serio y con enojo – común en él desde que su hija trabajaba allí – y Loki con su típica sonrisa de "yo no fui".

— Cumplí.

— Eso no cambia mi opinión de que ella no debería estar contigo.

— ¿Teme a que le ocurra algo?

— A que le hagas algo indebido — se acercó amenazante y señalándolo con el dedo índice—. Mira mocoso, llegas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija y te exorcizo con todas esas "cosas" que me muestras para aterrarme.

— O-ok — si, lo había intimidado. Aquellos ojos escupían fuego, ira. Pero él no lo haría, no cumpliría con eso. Asintió, engañándolo, después de todo eso estaba en su ser.

— Adiós — dijo volteando y marchándose.

— Bueno… ya que estoy por aquí, iré a hacer de las mías — sonrió, buscaría a una hermosa y bella dama de compañía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola de nuevo, actualicé como prometí y gracias por leer la historia. Perdón que sea concisa pero tenía muy poco tiempo, espero que les guste y pueden dejar sus comentarios :)_

_Sayonara!_


	4. Viernes

**Capítulo 4: "Viernes"**

El día había llegado. Ella aseaba la casa con tranquilidad cuando fue tomada de la cintura, cargada sobre un hombro y llevada a toda velocidad. El lugar en donde se habían detenido era el despacho y el lugar de aterrizado fue el suave y mullido sillón de terciopelo oscuro. Delante de ella, sobre la mesa, habían dos platos con una porción de pastel de crema con frutillas y rellena de chocolate en cada uno, además, dos tazas de té y unas masitas.

Miró a su secuestrador que se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, tomando uno de los platitos y una de las tazas con el líquido caliente servido. Parecía un niño pequeño sonriéndole al pastel con la expresión de "te voy a comer" en su rostro. Tomó un poco del té y luego comió un pedacito de pastel. Sabiéndose que no era acompañado, le indicó a la peli-rosa que se sirviera.

Ella tomó la tacita de té y tomó un poco del líquido rojizo amarronado, lo dejó posado en su mano y sosteniéndola con la otra de la manija. Miró a Loki que seguía degustando el pastel como todo un niño. Suspiró y carraspeó dulcemente, llamando la atención del muchacho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí, amo Loki?

— Ah… — dejó el plato sobre la mesa con la cuchara y limpió su boca con la servilleta. Se echó hacia atrás y estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, cruzando sus piernas, en una pose relajada. Ella seguía derechita, con sus piernas juntitas, viéndose tierna en su uniforme de sirvienta que dejaba descubierta parte de sus piernas por lo que se había levantado, era muy acampanado y le quedaba corto del largo, pero bien del resto —. Bueno, habíamos empezado el juego… hoy es su finalización, ¿Qué haz averiguado?

— Ah… de eso se trataba — buscó en el pequeño bolsillo de su delantal y sacó un pequeño cuaderno. Lo abrió y fue pasando las páginas, su expresión seria se volvió suave y procedió a decir todo lo que había averiguado.

Había trabajado arduamente en recolectar información y no solo preguntando a Yamino o algunas de las damas con las que había salido – si, reconoció a algunas y fue sin pena a preguntar sobre Loki, al principio no entendían mucho pero al explicarle acerca del juego, las chicas amablemente hablaron lo poco que sabían y pudieron conocer del joven casanova –. También, observó mucho a su amo entre la casa y cuando salía, los horarios y todo eso, pero siempre desde un lado desinteresado, sin levantar sospechas.

— Bueno, comienzo… — inhaló y su voz actuó —. Descubrí que le teme a los vehículos, ¿la razón? Cada vez que le ofrecía tomar un taxi o un transporte público, usted prefería caminar metiendo como excusa que la mañana era preciosa, que es bueno caminar y que estaba de mal humor como para soportar gente. Le gusta hacer bromas, siempre que Yamino se distrae, le cambia las cosas de lugar y hasta una vez cambió todos libros de cocina de lugar y colocó libros sobre meteorología y agricultura. También, le hizo una broma al cartero acerca de que tuviera cuidado cuando se acercara a la casa – aclarando que se hizo pasar por otra persona y no por el dueño de casa – porque en ella solían aparecer monstruos y con ayuda del inocente de Yamino, su broma se efectuó porque a éste se le cayó un pote de harina al abrir la puerta y quedó blanco como un papel, pareciendo un fantasma y haciendo huir al cartero…

— Wow… sorpren…

— Espere por favor, aún no he terminado — dijo sonriendo, pero sin quitar la vista de su libreta. Accedió disculpándose y ella continuó —. Las mujeres con las que hace sus…mmm… sus cosas siempre son invitadas los días jueves, sábados y muy extraña vez los lunes. La mayoría de las veces, conoce a las damas en el día y sólo sale una vez o dos con la chica de turno. Les sonríe, así las compra; les guiña el ojo, así le da confianza a adentrarse a sus terrenos; les dice cosas bonitas, así obtiene su cita; les corteja y las lleva a lugares bonitos y así obtiene la noche asegurada.

Suspiró, aún no terminaba, había hecho un trabajo a fondo ya que la vida del joven parecía interesante.

— Sus gustos… — observó y corrió la hoja —. En general, su color favorito es el color vino; su edad está situada entre los veinte y veintitrés años; le gusta dormir mucho y su mal humor nace cuando no duerme bien o se despierta temprano, cosa que está pasando actualmente. Ante que lo dulce, prefiere lo salado y su bebida favorita es el té rojo. Cada que conoce a una mujer, no deja de sonreír; su arma principal es la sonrisa demostrando: travesura, picardía y atrevimiento. La amabilidad la utiliza para cuando sale con muchachas que no pretenden segundas intenciones, mientras que con las mujeres que desea llegar a fin, saca su lado seductor. Fanfarrón, apuesto y varonil son las referencias a su persona, las mujeres están encantadas con aquella combinación. Ninguna ha quedado insatisfecha, todas tienen buenos recuerdos de usted como una persona respetuosa a pesar de todo. Odia los artefactos tecnológicos, odia la lluvia, odia que alguien sea el centro de la atención si no lo es usted, odia las insistencias por parte de las mujeres. "No" es "si" y "si" es "si", no acepta un "no" como respuesta y hará todo lo posible para que se revierta esa respuesta, por ende, suele ser usted el que insiste… mmm ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah! No se fía de todas las personas, cuando sale con las mujeres prefiere que sean mayores para no crear falsas ilusiones en las más chicas, pero no le quita tampoco a no darse el gusto de vez en cuando… considerado de su parte — dijo con algo de ironía y para finalizar —. Por último, le gusta pasar el día contemplando la tarde. Fin — cerrando la libreta —. Hay más cosas, pero me estoy reservando para una segunda partida — sonrió dulcemente.

— Mmm… muy bien eh, me sorprendiste… felicitaciones.

— Gracias.

— Ahora me toca… — cerró los ojos y pensó todo, recordando todo lo que había visto y lo que había deducido y todo gracias al pequeño pendiente de su cuello y sus recuerdos —. Te gustan mucho los dulces, siempre compras helados luego del salir de la escuela y procuras terminarlo antes de llegar a casa; eres perezosa para estudiar, no te gusta matemática ni algebra. Te gustan las cosas paranormales y fuera de lo común, y cada vez que pasa algo extraño dices la frase "Fushigi Mistery"; crees en esas cosas pero nunca haz visto nada. Te gustan los osos de peluche, especialmente los pandas. Tienes tres amigos con los cuales compartes tus horas libres, ellos son Koutaro Kakinouchi, Yuuko Tatehuaki y Kaho Ryukki **(totalmente inventados, menos el de Koutaro)**, sueles despertar a la madrugada para tomar un vaso de leche tibia y luego vuelves a dormir pero bocabajo; comes todo sin problemas, no eres exigente con la comida; no tienes mucho trato con tus compañeros más que un saludo o despedida. Tu pierna derecha es más chueca que la izquierda, hueles a jazmín, te gustan las cosas tiernas y amas a los niños pequeños. Ayudas a tu padre en el templo los fines de semana y vistes como una hermosa sacerdotisa — logrando con ese último comentario que se sonrojara —. Tu libro favorito es uno que tienes desde niña "el gato detective"; sueñas con casarte con un detective, ser una y ser famosa; eres demasiado ingenua que nunca te enteras cuando alguien se te insinúa o te mira, siempre entiendes todo por la mitad, duermes en clases de historia, babeas cuando sueñas cosas que te gustan, te gusta mucho el color blanco. Eres una chica dulce, buena que le gusta ayudar a los demás sin nada a cambio y cuando estás triste, lees o escribes. Fin, también para mí.

— Increíble… parece que es un empate ¿no?

— Ajam…

— Por lo menos nos conocemos un poco.

— Claro, Mayura… vamos a cenar, invito yo.

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos… es último día de la semana y hay que salir…

— Está bien, amo Loki — sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie —. Me iré a cambiar de ropa, con su permiso — e hizo una pequeña reverencia, delante de él. Se acercó – aún sentado – y tomó el mentón de la muchacha. Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente y los enfocó en él, le sonreía seductoramente y la miraba con dulzura.

— Deja de lado las formalidades, por favor… — acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha, sentándose en el borde del sillón, y susurró —. Yo sé que no eres así… eres atolondrada, exigente e impulsiva… me gusta.

La chica se sonrojó y se puso de pie. Tomó sus manos nerviosas, apretándolas y tronándose los dedos, y marchó hacia la puerta. Caminó el largo pasillo hasta su habitación y entró con fingida tranquilidad. Comenzó a temblar, se abrazó a si misma y se encaminó hacia el placard, abriendo sus puertas y buscando un vestido simple y fresco para aquella calurosa noche. En silencio, comenzó a quitarse su uniforme y lo dejó tendido en la cama para que no se arrugara.

Después de una ducha de diez minutos, secó su cabello y su cuerpo y se miró al espejo; su cuerpo era delgado, no tenía suficiente busto pero tampoco poco. El vientre plano y liso, suave; sonrió ya que su rostro demostraba sus rasgos infantiles, aún, y la pregunta rondó por su cabeza, ¿Cómo sería en unos años? Despertó de la ensoñación y terminó de secarse y peinarse, no debía perder tiempo.

Se colocó el vestido amarillo claro; era de tiras muy finas, una cinta dividía el pecho del vientre uniéndose detrás en un moño del mismo color del vestido sólo que era otro tipo de tela brilloso, unas sandalias blancas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Ya estaba lista para salir.

La puerta de su habitación sonó hueco, volteó y se acercó a abrir. Allí estaba _él_ con unos pantalones negros tiro alto y apretados; una camisa blanca que estaba dentro del pantalón, y con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, permitiendo la vista de su pecho sin vello; unos zapatos negros y el cabello revuelto.

Sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica y le acarició el rostro, bajó su mano pasando por su hombro y acariciar el largo de sus níveos brazos para tomar la pequeña mano.

— Vamos — apretando su mano, ella reaccionó asintiendo.

En la puerta se encontraron con Yamino quien sonreía amablemente y a gusto. Al verlos irse, cerró suspirando la puerta. Caminó unos pasos hacia una pequeña sala y allí abrió una revista que había sobre la mesa.

— Que suerte que trajeran la nueva revista de catálogos — sonrió a gusto, observando las cosas increíbles para comprar. La idea de que su amo saliera con Mayura le hizo sonreír con alegría —. Ojalá Mayura pueda calmar a ese corazón travieso y herido de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué deseas cenar, Mayura?

— Mmm… escuché sobre un nuevo restaurante donde preparan platillos muy buenos, no serán mejor que los de Yamino pero quisiera probarlos.

— Está bien — y entrelazó sus dedos, apenando un poco a Mayura y calmándolo a él, llenándolo de paz.

— Es ese — señaló con la mano que no era tomada, empezó a tirar de él con una sonrisa y él no pudo negarse que lo llevara, sus planes de conquistarla no habían cambiado y haría cualquier cosa para poder ser el primero en todo. Claro, él la había investigado a fondo y sabía que aún no había dado su primer beso y menos que menos haber tenido relaciones sexuales. "Virgen" esa palabra lo llenó de unas sensaciones asquerosamente intensas dentro de su estómago, llenándolo de deseo. Jamás, pero jamás pudo desvirgar a una mujer, ya todas estaban sucias. "Conocer" a Mayura le pareció algo grandioso, quería que sea de él y sólo para él, nadie más que él era el indicado para enseñarle todas las cosas más hermosas, pervertidas y excitantes que habría vivido en su vida.

Pero todo era complicado. Él era una persona mucho más grande que ella y no podía aprovecharse de la ingenuidad e inocencia de la chica, por ende, la conquistaría y enamoraría. Sería su princesa, su _diosa_ y le daría el mundo con tal de que ese cuerpo fuera marcado con su esencia el día que llegara ese momento y el resto de su vida. No, no… el no se había enamorado, él sólo quería algo de su propiedad… bueno, eso según él ya que nunca sintió amor por alguien más que por sus… sus… sí, hay que decirlo… sus hijos.

Si, él… el gran Dios del caos y el fuego, el engaño y las travesuras, y de la seducción. Viviendo en el mundo de los humanos por la curiosidad, por el querer enamorar a más mujeres; se había cansado de las diosas, todas eran tan fáciles y, por desgracia, en el mundo de los humanos también había mujeres así, aunque podía hacer muchaz cosas además de eso, divertirse, comer y conocer sus casas.

Pero Mayura era diferente, ella nunca se dejó caer por el poder de la seducción, hasta parecía resistirse a eso. No le importaba si le costaba tiempo, se lo daría, porque después de todo él quería a esa chica, no la amaba, aclarando lo que se planteaba anteriormente, pero todo según él.

— Delicioso — dijo la muchacha degustando su platillo, parecía una criatura. Era hermosa, dulce, pero aún él esperaba ese lado demandante y salvaje de ella, sabía que se contenía y hasta le parecía costarle, por eso, esos constantes temblores en su habitación.

— Si, es cierto… Mayura, ¿Qué quieres hacer después de comer? — curioseó el Dios sonriente, esperaba alguna locura, quería divertirse mucho esa noche.

— Mmm… me gustaría caminar… — se levantó de golpe, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, pero sin llamar la atención —. Quiero ir a la fuente de la plaza, dicen que es muy lindo por las noches, todo brilla y se ve hermoso.

— Donde la _muñequita_ diga — sonando dulcemente, sin otras intensiones en la palabra. Se sonrojó ante lo íntimo que sonaba eso.

Terminaron la cena, Loki pagó la cuenta y marcharon hacia adonde habían quedado ir. Ella tomó el brazo de Loki y lo arrimó hacia ella, logrando hacer sonreír al muchacho y querer estar más cerca de ella. Llegaron a dichoso parque y se sentaron en la banca frente a la fuente. Ella sonreía sólo por la simple razón de ver la fuente, estaba feliz por salir esa noche y conocer el iluminado lugar. Loki la observó en silencio, la admiró tranquilamente.

— Señorita, es muy bonita — dijo un niñito de unos ocho años aproximados, acompañado de una pequeña niñita.

— Gracias, tú también eres muy bonito —poniéndose a su altura —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Yo soy Hikaru y mi hermana menor se llama Sora — la pequeña niña se escondía detrás de su hermano. Hikaru era rubio de ojos color miel, piel blanca y los pelos en punta; su hermana era castaña, cabello largo y sedoso, ojos miel y una tímida mirada decoraba su rostro. Loki los vio y se acercó por detrás, Mayura levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió.

— Yo me llamo Mayura y él es el señor Loki.

— Encantados señorita Mayura, señor Loki — el pequeño saludó respetuosamente, la niña sólo les dedicó una miradita.

— ¿Están solos? — se atrevió a preguntar Loki al verlos allí.

— Mamá y papá están del otro lado de la fuente, le dijimos si podíamos ir a la fuente y nos dejó — contestó el mayor. Miraba mucho a Mayura, mientras que la niñita miraba a Loki.

— Sora chan… Eres muy linda, ¿sabías? — dijo Loki poniéndose a su altura, acuclillándose. La niña se sonrojó y dejó de esconderse detrás para ponerse frente a Loki. Él estiró su mano y ella posó su pequeña manito sobre la de él, sonriendo tímidamente. Mayura sonrió ante el gesto, Loki la estaba ayudando a integrarse, brindándole seguridad.

— Señorita Mayura, el señor Loki es su novio — interrogó el niño. Loki lo miró y buscó los ojos de Mayura, curioso de su respuesta, pero ella sólo estaba sonriendo sonrojada.

— No, somos… amigos — respondió ella. Loki volvió la vista hacia la niña, ella seguía sosteniendo su mano. Sonrió y la niña hizo lo mismo.

— Señor Loki es muy lindo, la señorita Mayura también… — dijo la niña sonriente, llamando la atención sólo de Loki —. Ellos parecen enamorados — dijo con inocencia.

— ¿Tú crees? Mi _princesa_ no me da señales de amor — dijo Loki fingiendo tristeza, la pequeña niña apretó su mano, él la observó.

— La señorita Mayura quiere mucho al señor Loki — dijo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque los ojos de la señorita Mayura brillan cuando ve al señor Loki… y el señor Loki también se ilumina por la señorita Mayura.

Sonrió y acercó la pequeña mano hacia su boca, dejándole un pequeño beso —. Gracias Sora chan… gracias.

Los niños volvieron de la mano con sus padres, mientras que Mayura los despedía extendiendo la mano cerca de su cuerpo. Finalmente, apoyó su mano en su pecho sonriente, Loki la miró de costado.

— Los niños siempre dicen la verdad — dijo Loki, Mayura giró sus ojos encontrándose con la serena mirada de Loki. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, hasta que él rompió el contacto visual, extrañamente sentía un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, pero no serían nada ¿no?

Ambos voltearon rumbo hacia la calle, cruzándola para retomar camino a casa. Había sido una velada dulce y alegre, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: ** _Hola! Actualizando como es debido... como el pan de cada día... bueno, esto sería el pan de cada viernes xD casi me olvidaba que era viernes y casi no actualizo xD espero que les guste y no teman en comentar que no muerdo jajajaja_

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme! Pronto subiré algún one-shot así que atentos!  
_


	5. Freya

**Capítulo 5: Freya.**

La mansión del detective místico estaba tranquila ya que cada uno de sus integrantes estaba en sus quehaceres; Yamino estaba observando unos catálogos a la vez que preparaba el almuerzo para su amo, Loki leía el periódico tranquilamente en su silla detrás del escritorio en su gran despacho y Mayura estaba en la escuela como debía.

¡Qué vacía parecía la casa sin ella! Y claro, la mayor parte del momento se la pasaba persiguiéndola, molestándola y apenándola con sus caprichos indecorosos, con sus susurros en el oído cuando la apretaba contra la pared y su cuerpo. Ella se alarmaba y lo alejaba a los empujones, pidiéndole que dejara de hacerle esas cosas. Loki sólo sabía hacer travesuras y mentirle, la mayoría se las creía, tenía su lado ingenuo como el curioso y el observador, pero era tan engañoso que hasta su propio hijo se lo creía.

Tomó la taza de té y se lo llevó a los labios sin despegar sus ojos esmeraldas del artículo en el cual se mencionaba algo sobre un sospechoso secuestrador de jóvenes. No le tomó importancia y siguió viendo los anuncios de festivales, comida y artículos que, seguramente, Yamino ya habría encargado.

_Mayura, _ese nombre le rondaba las veinticuatro horas del día por la cabeza. Dejó aquel periódico sobre el escritorio y giró su silla hacia la ventana con un movimiento de pies, qué práctica era esa silla giratoria para ir hacia donde quisiera. Cruzó las piernas y colocó ambos brazos sobre sus piernas, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, dejando erguidos ambos dedos índices pero unidos. Bajó su cabeza y apoyó su frente sobre los dedos levantados; su rostro fruncido demostraba intriga, confusión y un poco de enojo. No quería verse patético detrás de una niña de diecisiete años que no le caía a los pies, al contrario, huía de él, temerosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Todas caían de esa manera, ninguna se había resistido a su encanto y seducción. Ella, una cría, le ponía los puntos y él agachaba la cabeza, acatando la decisión, pero seguía insistiendo, no se rendiría fácilmente. La seduciría, estaba en su ser hacerlo y quería aquel cuerpo para él y no sólo por ser un cuerpo más para su colección, no. Él quería ser el que le quitara aquel tesoro, él quería ser el primero en todo, él quería ser el dueño de sus sueños y de aquel esquivo, pero cálido corazón. ¿Por qué le huía a todos los hombres? ¿Sería lesbiana? ¡Que horror! No estaba en contra de la homosexualidad, no le importaba lo que otro hiciera, está en su derecho, cada uno toma sus decisiones. Pero lo que el no quería que _ella_ lo fuera porque estaba perdido y la única forma de obtenerla sería a la fuerza y eso no deseaba para su recuerdo, ni para ella ni para él mismo.

El timbre de la casa retumbó en aquella tranquilidad, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Miró la hora el día, era demasiado temprano como para que Mayura llegara, además, ella tenía sus llaves. Esperó, ya llegaría a él.

El joven de anteojos se acercó a paso acelerado con la ilusión de que la correspondencia con su pedido fuera. Pero es tan fácil ilusionarse como desilusionarse, la segunda opción correspondió a su desanimo. Pero no duró tanto, porque la sorpresa se plasmó en su rostro.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó después de salir de la sorpresa. La joven mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada sensual sonrió y acercó su rostro al peli-verde.

— ¿Qué? Acaso, ¿no puedo visitar a mis viejos amigos? Yamino — dijo con debido respeto, después de todo, los dioses suelen ser así, aunque Loki podría ser la excepción.

— Cla-claro pero me… sorprendió.

— Siempre tan lindo — sonrió —. ¿Está Loki en casa?

— Si, pero no quiero que acepte su propuesta nuevamente. Mi amo no desea…

— ¿Amo? ¿Le dices "amo" a tu querido _padre_? Este Loki no me sorprende — sonrió a lo que Yamino la quedó observando, lucía diferente a la de antes.

— Señorita Freya ¿A qué ha venido?

— Vine a ver a Loki… hace mucho que no veo a mi viejo amigo.

— Yo que recuerde nunca fueron amigos, usted siempre quería lograr que mi padre saliera con usted y se pusieran en relación.

— Bueno, eso es parte del pasado — dijo agitando la mano sonriente, se puso seria y miró fijamente a Yamino —. Eso ya lo sé — sonó nostálgica —. Loki es un hombre muy difícil de conquistar, pero es tan fácil para él hacerlo con las chicas. Entendí que yo no soy la mujer de sus sueños — suspiró cansada —. Sólo vine a verlo, no haré nada malo — juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza —. Por favor, Yamino déjame pasar.

— Claro… — sonrió nervioso, lo que faltaba… escuchar por horas la historia de un amor no correspondido de la Diosa del amor y la belleza, entre otras características que la representaban.

Ambos entraron, Yamino la condujo hacia el despacho de su padre. Golpeó la puerta para pedir permiso, pero Freya empujó de un manotazo la puerta y entró efusiva. Loki se sorprendió ante tal entrada y se quedó pasmado al ver a la rubia de ojos claros entrar con una sonrisa enorme y la mano levantada a su despacho. Yamino salió avisando que traería más té para compartir con la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Freya? — preguntó el detective secamente, nada de lo que podía traer esa mujer era bueno, en especial por las tonterías que hacía.

— ¿Así recibes a tus invitados?

— Yo nunca te invité.

— Loki, no seas descortés — sonrió la rubia tirándose al sillón y cruzándose de piernas —. Vine a ver a un viejo amigo ¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

— Bueno, si… pero me parece extraño que te presentes así. Casi siempre vienes a mí e intentas hacer algo, hemos quedado en que yo no me casaría contigo…

— Lo sé, lo sé… enserio, vine en son de paz — sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

— Bueno, como digas — dijo suspirando cansino, sobre su escritorio con los brazos manteniendo su rostro atrapado entre sus largos y finos dedos.

— Cuéntame Loki ¿Qué haz hecho de tu vida? ¿Sigues siendo detective?

— Si, no hay mucho trabajo pero cuando se presentan casos, los resuelvo sin problemas. Hay mucha maldad rondando por aquí, a veces siento que alguien está provocando esto.

— ¿De quién sospechas?

— No quiero apresurarme, pero me he ganado muchos enemigos en el camino — sonrió con jactancia, sin impresionar a la mujer de rizos dorados, sabía que él solía ser así.

— Bueno, cuéntame más… hace muchos años que no nos vemos.

— Si, bueno… nada, eso… no sé… mejor cuéntame tú… ¿Cómo te ha ido en París?

— ¡Perfecto! Mi línea de ropa es muy famosa y he visitado los mejores lugares de este mundo, hay lugares preciosos y fiestas muy locas. Noches largas en los mejores desfiles de moda de este mundo y mi colección tuvo mucho éxito. Simplemente feliz.

— Me alegro mucho por ti — sonrió amablemente. Freya asintió sonriente. Era extraño para él ya que ella antes lo vivía acosando y proponiendo ser esposos, pero él se negaba rotundamente, después de todo él no estaba enamorado de ella, ni interesado. Sólo quería salir con mujeres y más mujeres fuera donde fuera.

— Loki… ¿Alguna chica por ahí?

— ¿Qué? — abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió presumidamente como si algo hubiera interpretado o descubierto. Cruzó sus brazos bajo sus grandes pechos y cruzó sus piernas, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreír, esperando tranquila la respuesta del castaño —. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de él, seguía sonriéndole con seguridad, con burla —. Jamás me sonreíste así, algo debe estar pasando por aquí.

— Bueno, es que verdaderamente estoy alegrado por ti, por tu éxito.

— Loki… conmigo no… — sonrió burlona y movió el dedo índice de la mano derecha, señalándolo reiteradamente y con gracia —. Te conozco muy bien, no estuve enamorada casi toda mi vida de un desconocido, sé cuando estas molesto, triste, pensativo… jamás vi esa sonrisa y esa tranquilidad en tu rostro ¿Cómo se llama?

Lo había descubierto, sonrió para ella y para sus adentros. Que astuta era —. No es nadie especial, pero una chica trabaja en la casa.

— ¡Ahí está! — sonrió —. Y ¿Por qué trabaja aquí?

— La muy torpe rompió un jarrón nórdico cuando se adentró a la casa pensando que estaba deshabitada.

— No creo que lo haya roto a propósito, algo tuviste que ver — sonrió burlona.

— Si, le jugué una broma.

— Jajajaja no cambias, Loki. Dime, ¿Te apellidas como siempre?

— ¿Ah?

— Si, ya que siempre usas ese nombre de la agencia.

— Es para no levantar sospechas… imagínate que ¡oh casualidad! Me llamo como el dios nórdico… recaería el mundo sobre mí.

— Loki Laufeyjarson. Es muy fino, elegante.

— Si, pero por el momento uso Enjaku… como Yamino Ryuusuke… para no levantar sospechas, nada más — sonrió encantadoramente.

La bolsa pesaba, los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche ella llevaba. Veía cerca a la casa, estaba en la entrada. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, saliendo un apresurado Yamino de ésta.

— Yamino ¿Ocurre algo?

— Ahhh Señorita Mayura — sonrió deteniéndose —. No ocurre nada, sólo que me di cuenta que no hay nada dulce para el té.

— ¿Visitas?

— Si, quería pedirle el favor de si puede llevarle el té.

— Si, si… no tengo problema.

— Dígale al amo Loki que yo he ido por los dulces.

— Si, si. Ve Yamino, no te preocupes.

— Gracias, señorita Mayura — y emprendió viaje.

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia la cocina y dejó las cosas para preparar la cena. Se acercó al servicio y descolgó su uniforme para ponérselo. Fue prolija y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesita para que no se arrugaran y salió a la cocina. Sobre la mesada estaba la bandeja con las dos tazas de té y una pequeña tetera. Mientras iba hacia el despacho, por su mente cruzaban varios pensamientos y uno de ellos era sobre el juego de té, si eso se rompía debería trabajar unos años más para pagarlo, ser responsable era su prioridad ahora.

Golpeó la puerta, detrás se oían risas. Oír a su jefe reír le causó dicha, casi nunca lo hacía. Golpeó nuevamente y obtuvo el permiso que quería. Tomó con una mano la bandeja y abrió, volvió a tomarla con ambas manos y empujó con el codo un poco. Se quedó petrificada al ver a tan bella mujer sentada en uno de los sillones finos del despacho. La mujer la quedó mirando, también, ninguna se movía y Loki eso lo había notado. Sus celos y la envidia lograron aparecer en él. Mayura nunca lo había admirado así como ella lo hacía con la rubia y puso en marcha su estrategia de distracción.

— Mayura — ella lo observó aún encandilada por la belleza de la chica e inclinó la cabeza en señal de esperar la razón que le tuviera que dar para dicho llamado —. Deja la bandeja aquí, luego puedes marchar a hacer tus cosas.

— Si — dijo acercándose a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, tomó una de las tazas con su platito y se lo dejó a Freya, el otro a Loki. Dejó la tetera y tomó la bandeja para llevársela cuando la mujer llamó su atención. La miraba insistentemente, no pudo no ruborizarse ante tal mirada llena de… ¿deseo? Sacudió su cabeza, eso debía ser una broma, su imaginación. Sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada que se clavaba en su espalda, daba escalofríos. Volteó temblando la cabeza y sonriendo insegura, la mirada de Loki era intimidante y parecía fulminarla, querer asesinarla de esa manera —. ¿Ocurre alg…

La mujer se puso de pie y tomó sus manos, mirándola a los ojos fijamente —. Eres hermosa, ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo? ¿Crees que el amor entre mujeres es apasionado? ¿Quieres vestir mis diseños?

La quijada de Mayura llegaba al piso y Loki no se quedaba atrás, porque después de que su quijada parara en el suelo, cayó de espaldas. ¿¡Qué demonios le había pedido!? ¿¡Por qué le preguntó sobre el "amor" entre mujeres!? ¡Sobre su cadáver se la llevaría! Podía jurarlo.

Carraspeó y quitó las manos de Mayura de las de Freya y la apartó tomándola en brazos. Mayura seguía inmóvil, impresionada, en shock. Loki la aferró contra sí, a lo que Freya, alterada, reaccionó y se acercó tomando de un brazo de la chica. Ambos empezaron a tironear de los brazos de Mayura.

El dolor se sentía, pero el shock era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Estaba siendo disputada por un hombre sexy y la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¿debería sentirse dichosa? ¡NO! Eso jamás, ella no era muñeca de nadie y ¿enamorarse? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

— Mayura es mía — gritaba Loki tironeando de un lado a lo que Freya seguía resistiendo del otro.

— No, ésta princesa es mía… — chilló molesta —. Una princesa hermosa como ella no puede estar bajo tus aposentos.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué debería estar contigo?

— Soy hermosa y la cuidaré.

— Yo también soy hermoso y cuidaré de ella.

El estómago de Mayura estaba dando vueltas como su cabeza, las nauseas se hacían presente. Aquel zamarreo era insoportable y los gritos ensordecedores. ¿Estaban locos o qué? Parecían dos niños peleándose por el mismo juguete. Las palabras iban y venían como los pensamientos y los revoltijos en el estómago de Mayura en vaivén. Acaso, ¿nadie podría salvarla? Tanto añoraba eso, que alguien impidiera que se quedara sin extremidades.

— Amo Loki traje las… — la puerta se había abierto y el escenario que estaba a la vista era deplorable. Freya abrazando a Mayura por el cuello y tirando para su lado y su Loki tomándola de la cintura y tirando para su lado. Una gota se dibujó en su sien y dejó sobre la mesa los pastelillos para poder rescatar a la señorita que estaba en aprietos por las jugarretas de los jóvenes eternos.

Mayura estaba a punto de llorar, le dolía la cabeza, los brazos y la cintura. Ya no podía soportarlo y ver a Yamino acercarse hacia ella para rescatarla, fue la mejor cosa que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

—Amo Loki… compórtese, señorita Freya suelte a la señorita Mayura… — ambos jóvenes, de mala gana, soltaron a Mayura y ella corrió hacia Yamino, escondiéndose detrás y acariciando con su cabeza la espalda de éste como agradecimiento. Yamino sonrió y miró a ambos que se cruzaban de brazos y esquivaban miradas.

— Gracias Yamino, le debo una — dijo Mayura poniéndose a su lado con las manos detrás de su espalda, tocándose nerviosa. Yamino sonrió y se acercó a la mesa para servir los pastelillos, Loki se acercó a él a paso desganado y en cuanto a Freya, ella no se detendría.

Sigilosa se acercó a Mayura y ambas quedaron frente a frente, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Mayura y la hizo mirarla fijamente, abrió grande los ojos y sintió como si no pudiera reaccionar, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos como zafiros, bien azules. Freya miraba los temblorosos labios de la pelirosa y sonrió dichosa, había ganado. Pero, se había equivocado, Loki posó un dedo en los labios de la rubia y la empujó sutilmente hacia atrás, apartándola de Mayura mientras que él la envolvía con sus brazos, sabiendo del trance de la pelirosa, se atrevió a apretarla contra si.

— Tramposa, estabas por robarle su primer beso…

— ¿Celoso?

— No… pero yo probaré primero sus labios — y sonrió como niño, chasqueó los dedos y Mayura despertó del trance. Se quedó algo perdida cuando notó que la envolvían en un abrazo, levantó el rostro hacia su lado y un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas se hizo presente en su rostro. Se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero… una mano se lo impidió. Freya.

Pero no hizo nada malo, la hizo dar una vuelta, luciendo el hermoso uniforme de maid. La examinó a la perfección, mirando cada detalle del vestido, el lazo que se hacía moño detrás, la tiara que tenía en la cabeza, las medias largas, los zapatos de charol negro, la pomposidad del acampanado y los volados que sobresalían, blancos, del color negro del vestido. Era perfecta.

— Awww te quiero como mi modelo, tengo muchísimos diseños desde vestidos hasta ropa casual… quiero que te pruebes uno que hice de enfermera, también el de colegiala, el de…— la observó con estrellitas en los ojos —. Todos, te probarás todos y serás una estrella — abrazándola de costado y apuntando hacia la cima, imaginando las luces, los edificios lujosos, la vida genial que llevaría como modelo.

— ¿Tienes uno de detective? — preguntó Mayura al imaginar eso, claro, casi toda mujer desea ser reconocida en el mundo, ser famosa y Mayura era una de ellas.

— Puedo hacértelo… — tomándola de las manos y poniéndolas en medio de ellas.

— Sería maravilloso — chilló Mayura.

Loki y Yamino tenían una gota gorda en la sien, habían descubierto algo nuevo de Mayura que no solía mostrar frente a ellos: ella también era una soñadora exagerada. Loki tomó el té que Yamino le había servido nuevo y se sentó en su escritorio, disfrutando de la vista de una empedernida, egocéntrica y atractiva rubia emocionada por su nueva modelo y una alegre, emocionada y tierna sirvienta de cabellos rosados. La cena sería larga y charlada, fue uno de los pensamientos que tuvo y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, después de todo no sería tan malo.

La noche fue tranquila, Freya cenó con ellos, le contó más cosas de su vida e investigó acerca de Mayura sin disimulo, demostrando su interés por la chica. Las sonrisas de Mayura por contar sobre ella no pasaron desapercibidas por el anfitrión de la casa y no dudó en ejecutar uno de sus planes que tenía hacía mucho tiempo planeado, después de todo se divertiría un rato.

Freya se marchó, no sin antes abrazar, apapachar y acariciar a Mayura. Se despidió afirmando que un día se la llevaría a su casa para que viviera un gran día como se lo merecía. Loki sólo ignoró todo comentario de aquella rubia, se enamoraba tan fácil pobrecita.

Si, era un cruel pensamiento por parte de él ese, pero acaso ¿no estuvo celando todo el tiempo a la "niña"? Pues, lo negaría, nunca admitiría tantas cosas porque realmente era su palabra contra la de otro y no descansaría hasta quedar como vencedor, fuera lo que sea.

Era lunes, Mayura había asistido a clases como siempre. Nada nuevo, sólo más y más tarea que no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Ya no tenía tiempo para sus tan amados misterios, entre la escuela y el trabajo en la casa del amo Loki, todas las cosas divertidas habían terminado.

Pero, admitía que se había divertido en aquellos días en los que había sido detective. El juego había sido entretenido y deseaba jugarlo nuevamente, pero hasta que no hubiera señales de su amo, no habría juego. Sonaba tan extraño clasificarlo como su _amo_ ya que no era común en esos días. Pero como Yamino lo llamaba así, a ella se le había pegado aquella expresión y quedó así.

No pudo evitar sonreír, era tan misterioso aquel hombre. Se mostraba solitario y diferente, obviando la belleza y todo aquello que lo hacía irresistible, todas las mujeres suspiraban y flotaban al verlo pasar. Odiaba salir de compras con él, después de todo se llevaba la peor parte de todo eso y eran las miradas agresivas, fuertes y de odio hacia ella, provocándole dolores de cabezas insoportables. Él, eso, lo ignoraba, llenándola de rabia.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era que la siguiera, no era libre, siempre estaba allí. A veces, hasta temía que estuviera en el baño con ella. El susto que le dio cuando despertó ese sábado, él la observaba desde la puerta. La sonrisa divertida del joven la confundía, ¿de qué se reiría? Y claro, ella no estaba disfrutando la vista como él. Acaso, ¿no tenía derecho a dormir como quisiera? Su abertura de piernas y los brazos estirados no era pose de dormir para damas, ni para los hombres. Las braguitas rosadas con el conejito lo habían encandilado y no podía apartar la mirada de allí. Velozmente se sentó y corrió hacia él, empujándolo hacia fuera del cuarto, avergonzada, enfurecida, ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso? Era su casa, lo entendía, pero eso no le daba derecho a verla de esa manera o meterse a su cuarto.

Suspiró rendida, miró el reloj del gran salón y faltaba tan poco para que las agujas se juntaran y así poder retirarse, ese día no tenían práctica por lo que aprovecharía para pasear en su tarde libre.

La buena noticia de que al otro día y la razón de que no había práctica era por desinfección. Su suerte había comenzado hermosamente, ahora un helado y se olvidaría de las penas. Eso significaba que era la finalización de un largo día.

Pero el destino es cruel…según yo creo, ¿ustedes que piensan? Averígüenlo por ustedes mismos y dejen su opinión en un comentario o rewiew.

Salió alegre, saltando y detrás de ella iban sus amigos, algo emocionados por la suspensión de clases, ¿Quién no estaría contento? Ojalá yo pudiera también no tener clases, pero está complicado.

Su objetivo estaba en la mira, la campana había sonado y ella pronto saldría. Que hermosa la sorpresa que le esperaba, la verdad, sería algo que le chocaría mucho, o quizás no. Pero conociéndola, quizás no sea tan malo.

Se acercó a paso lento, acomodó su cabello y puso su mejor carita dulce, tenía que comprarla, no podía fallar, jamás lo hacía. Él y su ego, se morirán juntos algún día.

Allí estaba, saltando alegre, ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Bah, después lo averiguaría, ahora debía marchar su estrategia.

— Chicos, ¿tomamos un he… — todos se quedaron congelados. Se miraron confundidos, ¿Qué habría pasado? Bueno, espero que les guste lo que viene.

Mayura sintió un impacto contra su cuerpo. Era pequeño y se abrazó fuerte a su cintura como si temiera o se alegrara de algo. Todos bajaron la vista y se encontraron con un pequeño niño de unos ocho a diez años aferrándose a Mayura con fuerza. Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras que sentía cómo el niño refregaba su cabeza en su vientre.

— Mayura… — dijeron sus amigos sorprendidos. Ella volteó el rostro y negó asustada. Acaso, ¿pensarían tan mal de ella? ¿Cómo podría haber tenido un hijo tan joven?

— Niño… — dijo suave e intentando separarse —. Niño…

— Nana May… nana May te busqué por todos lados, por fin te encuentro — dijo el pequeño. Mayura miró el cabello del niño y lo acarició, sintiendo un pequeño temblor por parte de él.

— No, no soy tu nana.

— Mayura… nos vemos mañana — dijo Koutaro despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿¡EH!?

— Si, Mayura… nos vemos — dijeron las muchachas a lo que Mayura se indignó, que malos.

— Ashhh — suspiró decepcionada —. Los amigos que me vengo a elegir — y vio al niño que aún no se soltaba —. Ne, ¿Cómo te llamas? — separándose y acuclillándose a su altura. La impresión que le dieron esos ojos grandes y verdes fue de familiaridad, ¿Dónde los había visto? Que preciosos eran… ¿sería…? No, imposible… era un tipo solitario, jamás lo sería…

— Loki.

— ¿Lo-o-ki? — dijo incrédula. ¿Serían la misma persona? Imposible, era más alto, guapo… aunque debía admitir que el pequeñín no se veía mal, al contrario, era muy lindo pero no podía verlo más que como un niño lindo. En cambio…¿¡En cambio qué!? No, debía controlarse, no podía pensar estupideces y no en ese momento.

Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza nuevamente, intentando tranquilizarlo aunque ella necesitaba que la tranquilizaran.

— ¿Dónde está nana May? — preguntó con un dejo de tristeza. Mayura no pudo evitarlo, eran su debilidad los niños pequeños.

— ¿Quieres que la busquemos? — estirando su mano frente a él para que la tome. El niño, todo emocionado, tomó la mano ofrecida y caminó junto a ella en la interminable búsqueda de la "nana May".

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Creí que no iba a poder actualizar hoy pero veo que me alcanzó el tiempo. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano siendo sábado para ir a la facultad (universidad) y me quiero pegar un tiro... PERO NO SE ALARMEN... seguiré vivita para subir más fanfic para ustes xD  
_

_Bueno, espero que les guste y saben que pueden comentar, no muuuuerdooo... además quiero saber si les gusta la fic, me gustaria leer sus opiniones :)_

_Sayonaraaaa_


	6. Loki

**Cap. 6: "Loki"**

Ambos iban caminando por las calles del pueblo en busca de esa tal "nana May". Pero no había rastros ni pistas sobre ella. El niño mostraba tristeza mientras que Mayura lo trataba de animar y hacerle pensar en otras cosas para que no sufriera.

— Ne, Loki… ¿quieres un helado?

— Claro — sonrió. Ella volteó y se acercó al carro donde vendían helados en cono. Loki sonrió, parecía que algo iba bien y claro, su estupendo plan de convertirse en niño para estar más cerca Mayura, parecía ir a la perfección…

¿Ah? ¿No les había comentado acerca de eso? Pero que despiste el mío.

Bueno, prosigo a relatarles los hechos.

Loki estuvo toda la noche confirmando en su mente el plan para estar más cerca de Mayura. Las horas transcurrían y nada bueno y malicioso era aquella idea. Revisaba los detalles, las excusas y los diálogos que utilizaría para esa tarde larga.

Los helados llegaron, haciendo sonreír de manera dulce a Loki para que no sospechara aunque… jamás pasaría algo como eso. Acaso ¿el título de Dios del engaño no hacía referencia a él, a sus grandes logros, a su genialidad? Era el mejor bromista y embustero de todos, nadie podría ganarle.

— Toma Loki— dijo dándole su helado. Se quedó estupefacto, oír decir Loki sin "amo" o "señor" le llenó el alma de alegría, oír eso logró que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. Entre ellos habría una relación estrecha de confianza.

Ambos caminaron sin rumbo. Se detuvieron en una plaza, la cual Mayura le gustaba estar durante las tardes de óseo. Loki sonrió melancólico, tantos recuerdos en aquel lugar y ella jamás lo sabría.

Comentaron acerca de sus vidas, Loki contó que él tenía a sus padres y tenía un hermano mayor. Ella comentó que vivía en un templo, pero que ahora estaba viviendo en una agencia de detectives porque había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Loki rió burlón y ella sonrió, pensando que había hecho sentir mejor al niño.

— Loki… tienes una mancha de helado — dijo acercando su mano y barriendo el helado con su dedo. El chico sólo se quedó perplejo, sintiendo el roce de la piel de la pelirosa, deseándola en aquellos momentos —. Listo — sonrió ella.

— Gracias… May.

Después del helado, caminaron hacia el lado de la agencia de detectives cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y el rostro de Loki cambió radicalmente. Mayura notó el "miedo" en aquella mirada y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su pequeña mano y arrimarlo a ella para cargarlo en brazos y correr con él bajo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer rápidamente.

El niño se acurrucó en su pecho, inconcientemente, y se agarró suavemente de los cabellos. Odiaba la lluvia, pero cuando lo notó, comenzó a amarla, ahora olía a ella.

Llegaron a la mansión, empapados. Mayura entró y llamó a Yamino para advertirle de que estaba empapada. El joven de lentes corría con unas toallas limpias y se detuvo en seco al ver a la pequeña figura en brazos de Mayura.

— Amo Loki… — dijo en un susurro. Éste bajó de los brazos de Mayura, había resultado fuerte y una gran atleta la chica como para correr bajo la lluvia y con él encima. Volteó hacia Yamino y posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, invitándolo a que callara el secreto. Éste asintió y miró a Mayura.

— Yamino, él es Loki… lo conocí hoy y se perdió…

— Yamino, tanto tiempo… — dijo el niño a lo que sorprendió a Mayura.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó confundida.

— Es el fiel sirviente de mi hermano mayor… — sonrió sospechosamente, llenando de escalofríos a Yamino, sintiendo que éste lo estaba metiendo en alguna de sus travesuras.

Mayura miró a Yamino y éste reaccionó acomodándose los lentes y asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— Que bien… entonces, podrás quedarte… — dijo poniéndose a su altura. Sus cabellos cayeron hacia el costado de ella como una cortina rosada y la gran sonrisa el centro del show junto con sus ojos como luces y su alegría, la fantástica escena.

— Supongo — dijo éste sonriente —. ¿Por qué no te vas a duchar, Mayura? Si no, te resfriarás.

— Si, Loki… — dando unos pasos hacia las escaleras —. Yamino, me lo cuidas…

— S-si… — dijo algo nervioso. La chica marchó y éste volteó intrigante y sombrío hacia el pequeño —. ¿Qué está haciendo Amo Loki? ¿Travesuras otra vez? ¿En qué habíamos quedado? — parecía estar renegándolo. Algo raro, siendo él el mayor de allí.

— Yamino, no te preocupes… sólo quiero estar a su lado…

Yamino suspiró ante la sonrisa que fingía inocencia que, por claras razones, no había. Se fue hacia la cocina, sabiendo que, seguramente, querrían tomar algo caliente. Loki se fue hacia las escaleras, iría hacia su cuarto a cambiarse cuando Mayura lo detuvo al pasearse en una toalla corta envolviendo su desnudez y otra, su cabello.

— Ne… Loki — pero éste no la escuchó, su cabeza se había quedado en aquello, en ese ángel que había salido de bañarse. Era hermosa, debía admitirlo, pero no más, porque aceptar las cosas no era algo normal en Loki, sólo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Si?

— Ven — tomando su mano —. Te ayudaré a bañarte…

— Está bie… ¡No! No, yo puedo solo — soltando su mano y algo sonrojado, algo que no era muy común en el joven y recompuso su postura —. Soy un "niño" grande… puedo solo…

— Está bien… pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo… no te avergüences de mí… — sonrió amablemente. Loki esquivó la mirada, odiaba ese tipo de gestos que ella hacía pues o lo hipnotizaban o lo hacían sonrojar.

El joven se tomó un baño y cuando estaba por salir, se encontró con Mayura que estaba a medio vestir con unas toallas. El joven corrió nuevamente la cortina tapando su desnudez.

— Perdóname Loki… te traje toallas limpias…

— De-déjalas allí… gracias — dijo algo tartamudo y sonrojado, por suerte ella no lo estaba viendo. Suspiró y miró apenas, corriendo un poco la cortina y notando que estaba solo. Salió, tomó las toallas y comenzó a secarse.

Ya limpio y cambiado, fue hacia la sala y allí estaba Mayura con Yamino hablando animadamente sobre cosas triviales como cocina, trabajos y la vida, haciendo sonreír a Loki. Por fin, Yamino era el mismo de antes, aquel joven alegre que hablaba con sus amigos más preciados.

— Ah… Loki — dijo Mayura acercándose al niño —. Vamos, tienes que comer…

— Si… ¿y ese uniforme? — le señaló el vestido de maid.

— Ah, mi uniforme de trabajo… yo trabajo aquí… — sonrió —. ¿No te parece bonito?

— Si, te queda muy bien… — sonrió amable.

— Amo Loki… — llamó Yamino —. Me imagino que se quedará aquí y mañana volverá con sus padres.

— Si, Yamino — dijo éste. Mayura sonrió y acarició la mano del pequeño —. Quiero quedarme con mi nueva amiga…

— Bueno, le prepararé el cuarto de su hermano mayor…

— Si… — sonrió, no pensaba esa noche dormir allí, pero debía disimular ¿no?

La lluvia era incesante que llegaba a dar escalofríos. La cena había transcurrido tranquila y cada uno fue a su habitación, claro, Mayura se encargó de llevar a Loki a su cuarto. Entraron y le entregó un pequeño pijama al niño.

— Espero que puedas dormir bien, cualquier cosa me avisas…

— Está bien May — sonrió.

Ella dejó el cuarto y él decidió esperar un poco. Se acercó a la ventana, la noche estaba espantosa, los truenos parecían que destruirían el cielo y el agua no dejaba de picar en el suelo. Suspiró, el pijama tendría que ponerse.

— ¿Mmm? — el escuchar la puerta abrirse y un pequeño zamarreo la estaban despertando. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, encontrándose con el pequeño a su lado abrazado a una almohada —. ¿Loki? ¿Qué ocurre?

— No puedo dormir…

— ¿Tienes miedo? — el niño negó, ella sonrió… recordando que ella también solía temerle a los días así —. Y ¿entonces? — sonrió…

— Yo… bueno… ¿puedo dormir contigo? — dijo dudoso.

— Claro… ven — abriendo el acolchado y corriéndose. El niño se subió a su lado y se recostó —. Ven — abrió sus brazos para que se acercara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Confía en mí… — el chico se recostó en su pecho y ella lo abrazó suavemente —. Cuando llovía así y me despertaba en la noche, iba a buscar a mi mamá y ella me abrazaba para que el miedo se fuera… su cariño me aseguraba de que todo estaría bien…

Loki sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Mayura, cuánto tiempo lo había deseado. Estaba contento en sus brazos, feliz y tranquilo allí con ella. Quería quedarse de esa manera para siempre en sus brazos, como cuando…

Se tragó sus recuerdos, no era bueno recordar eso. Ahora tenía que pensar otras cosas y solucionar unas cuantas otras. La observó minuciosamente, complacido de compartir la cama con ella.

Acarició parte de su cuerpo, lo que pudo y dejó un beso en su pecho descubierto por su pijama en dos piezas – un pantaloncillo de seda y una musculosa de tiras finas – para sellar su promesa de que lo solucionaría todo y que volvería todo a la normalidad.

Una lágrima cayó y se abrazó a su recuerdo, no quería perderlo de nuevo. Mayura despertó y lo abrazó nuevamente, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda, quizás así lograría tranquilizarlo.

— Tranquilo Loki… yo estoy aquí — susurró. Loki sonrió al oír esas palabras. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, esta vez dormiría tranquilo a su lado.

— Nos vemos pronto — se despidió el niño saludando con la mano.

— Nos vemos pronto Loki, vuelve cuando quieras… — saludó una muy alegre Mayura. Esa noche había dormido con el niño y sintió tranquilidad en su corazón al estar a su lado, como si ya hubiera estado así alguna vez con él. Sería su imaginación. Pero ahora debía volver a la mansión, pronto llegaría su amo y debía estar todo en orden.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_Ufff! Por fin me carga esta página, no sé que le pasaba a internet xD_

_Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar sus comentarios :B_

_Realmente son de mi agrado jejeje_

_Hasta la próxima y gracias a las que comentan :)_


	7. Cambios

**Capítulo 7: "Cambios"**

No podía creer que una carta hecha con recortes de diarios podría estar leyendo ahora. Esa estúpida broma no podía ser ni más ni nada menos que de Freya. ¿Qué decía la carta? Bueno, simple: Mayura había sido "raptada" y que ninguna recompensa podría convencer al secuestrador de devolverla.

Las venas se sobresalieron de la sien de Loki y arrugó la estúpida carta, lanzando el bollo al cesto de basura. Acarició su sien, tranquilizándose y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio para mantener su cabeza en éste.

Tendría que salir por un buen rato. Sabía donde estarían, pero las dejaría jugar un rato, no se perdería de las pervertidas jugarretas de Freya. Ver a Mayura en situaciones comprometidas con la diosa del amor y la belleza, cualquier hombre desearía ver una escena desacatada entre ellas dos y muy atrevida.

— El amo Loki se enojará por no haber avisado que me iba en día de semana.

— No te preocupes Mayura, yo ya le avisé, le dejé una carta — dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

— Ah, entonces… bien — sonrió alegrada siendo llevada de la mano por la rubia. La mansión en la que vivía era realmente hermosa y grande. Estaba alejada de la ciudad, así como la de su amo, pero éste tenía un lago en la parte trasera de la casa y había que cruzar un gran tramo para llegar hasta ella.

— Quiero que tengas un hermoso día hoy… que lo disfrutes — dijo sonriente, aunque por dentro sentía tristeza. Saber todo lo que Loki estaba pasando y todo lo que ella hacía para averiguar y poder conseguir una solución, le destrozaba el alma. Ella, por su parte, comenzó una investigación, pero aún no conseguía nada y no sólo por Loki lo hacía, sino que también por su querido hermano…

— Yamato Nadeshiko — dijo con voz soñada. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se acercó a toda velocidad, corriendo por las escaleras y tropezando en el último escalón por torpe. Mayura se preocupó y se puso a su lado, mientras que Freya tenía una gota en la frente, algo indignada por la torpeza de su hermano.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — dijo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, éste se puso de pie y tomó sus manos con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Yamato Nadeshiko, te extrañaa… — dijo, pero perdió el hilo de conversación al ver a su hermana hacer gestos raros y negando con la cabeza, haciendo cruz con sus brazos y al voltear Mayura, fingió que nada pasaba y sonrió dulcemente —. ¿Quién es esta bella jovencita? — dijo mirando con cariño a Mayura.

— Mi nombre es Mayura Daidouji — dijo sonriente, ignorando el pasado momento – para alivio de Freya, quien deseaba matar a su hermano – y él hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Yo soy Freyr, el mejor de todos los ladroo — otra vez su hermana captando su atención para que cerrara su gran bocota. Entendió y sonrió —. Freyr desea invitarla a tomar el té ¿me acompañaría?

— Claro — sonrió —. ¿Señorita Freya nos acompañará?

— Claro, mi hermana será también la anfitriona del mejor… — y ambos hermanos hicieron una pose, tomándose de las manos —. ¡Del mejor día de tu vida! — la chica aplaudió ante los papelitos que salieron despedidos y la pose vencedora de ambos hermanos.

— Wow, se ve divertido… — aplaudiendo, los hermanos se acercaron a la joven y la llevaron hacia el gran salón para empezar con el té y luego las distintas actividades para que Mayura se divirtiera.

— Olvidé aquello — dijo suspirando, tendría que soportar que aquel tonto tocara a la joven peli-rosa. Sonrió, sabía que no le harían daño, después de todo, ellos también se habían encariñado alguna vez con aquella muchacha, no tanto como él, pero sí.

No sólo él lloraba, no era el único. Pero si sus sentimientos, ellos eran únicos y seguiría viendo e investigando sus casos, principalmente el que lo atormentaba hacía muchos años.

Dejaría que jueguen ese día con ella, después de todo, ellos lo ayudaron mucho tiempo, lo acompañaron y armar ese escenario no era tan fácil.

Suspiró nuevamente. Hoy sería un día de descanso, mañana tendría tarea que hacer.

— ¡Día de spa! — dijo una muy añorada Freya. Mayura totalmente emocionada se adentró al cuarto equipado como para cinco personas y dentro estaban las criadas encargadas de las actividades de belleza y relajación.

En cuanto a los hermanos, se pusieron juntos en un lugar, ambos cerca de unos muebles en el cual había té y dulces para hablar unos asuntos.

— ¿Crees que Loki podrá lograrlo? — Preguntó un tanto desalentado el joven de cabellos oscuros, su hermana sonrió con un poco de tristeza, sobando su brazo izquierdo si saber que decir —. Veintiuno… — susurró —. La última.

— No digas eso, yo creo en Loki… él lo logrará… hemos hecho mucho por obtener resultados y…

— Fallaron todos…

— Bueno… etto… no, no fallaron… nos dejamos estar que es diferente… yo sé que lo lograremos… si cooperamos, yo pienso que… — se detuvo ante la caricia en la cabeza que le dio su hermano mayor, lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y mirarlo como si se tratara de una pequeña niña. Éste sonrió.

— Gracias hermana… Freyr también hará su mejor esfuerzo… — ambos miraron a la sonriente Mayura que se dejaba masajear y mimar por las chicas encargadas de su día de spa.

— Yo también ayudaré — dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa —. Freya será perseverante.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a reír, cosa que hizo que captara la atención de Mayura.

— ¿Are?

— Los jóvenes Freyr y Freya son así, no se preocupe… — dijo una de las chicas que pintaba las uñas a Mayura.

— Si, son muy alegres — dijo la que se encargaba de hacerle un baño de crema a su largo y hermoso cabello.

— Que bien, se llevan muy bien— sonrió ante aquella linda escena de hermanos sonriéndose.

Después de los mimitos y de la rica cena que le habían preparado en aquel lugar, Mayura creyó que era hora de marchar a casa.

— Pero Mayura puedes quedarte a dormir… — dijo Freya sonriente, tratando de insistir. Pero la pelirosa se negó con una dulce sonrisa.

— Debo ir a casa, el señor Loki se preocupará por mí… suele negarlo, pero yo sé que lo hace — sonrió. Freya entendió y sonrió enternecida.

Loki sí que había cambiado y sintió un nostálgico recuerdo del corazón, aquella necesidad de que él la quisiera y protegiera de la manera que solía hacerlo con aquella persona, le daba tanta envidia.

Mayura miró algo curiosa la mirada perdida y soñada de Freya por lo que intentó traerla a la realidad —. ¿Señorita Freya? ¿Se siente bien?

— Claro, claro… bueno, déjame que te acompañe hasta lo de Loki…

— No, deje… yo puedo ir sola… no se moleste — se negó con amabilidad.

— Pero no es molestia…

— Hizo mucho por mí hoy, me da un poco de pena jejeje — sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo —. Muchaz gracias por todo.

Freya sonrió —. Está bien, pero llegas y me llamas… dile a Loki que te de mi número.

— Si, muchísimas gracias… me la pasé muy bien.

Corrió hacia la salida muy sonriente. Ya una vez fuera de la residencia, tomó un taxi hasta la agencia, después de todo, no era tan cerca. Pero nunca creyó que aquello bueno que había pasado, se cambiara a lo inevitable.

Estaba nervioso, ya había oscurecido y ella no aparecía. Sus dedos chocaban frenéticamente sobre el escritorio logrando poner un poco nervioso al joven de gafas.

— Señor Loki, tranquilo… ya llegará.

— Querido Yamino — el aclamado tembló al recorrerle una corriente realmente escalofriante por la espalda, volteó fingiendo una sonrisa y encontrándose con un semblante escalofriante por parte del detective —. Es casi de noche y para una mujer no son seguras las calles, Mayura es una muchachita… presa fácil para cualquier psicópata de por ahí…

— Señor Loki no atraiga a las desgracias — dijo Yamino algo preocupado. Loki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta —. Va a buscarla… — interrogó.

— Claro… — sonrió —. Dije que la protegería ¿no?

— Señor, ese no es el camino a la agencia… ¿quiere que le indique? — dijo la chica algo asustada por la zona por la que estaban pasando, no era nada linda. Parecía un suburbio algo descuidado en el cual había gente rara y sospechosa.

— ¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a la agencia? — volteó con una sonrisa retorcida, logrando intimidar un poco a Mayura, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le enfrentara.

— ¡Pare! ¡Deténgase! — intentando abrir las puertas, pero no pudo.

— Jajajaja ¿crees que podrás? — Mayura dirigió la mirada a las trabas que estaban puestas y sólo podía sacarse el seguro desde adelante con los botones. Se lanzó sobre el tipo desde atrás para golpearlo, logrando que el auto perdiera el control —. ¿Qué haces niña estúpida? — corriéndola y recibiendo un mordisco en el brazo al intentar apartarla. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el arma que llevaba en su mano, dejándola inconciente —. Así está mejor… perra — mirándose la mordida en su brazo, sangraba.

El corazón de Loki golpeó fuerte, indicio de un mal presentimiento. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber hacia donde correr. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el collar de Mayura, éste no dejaba ver nada, parecía estar tapado y eso, realmente, no le gustó nada.

— ¿Qué demonios? — apretando sus puños. No podía ver nada, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa niña? Siguió corriendo sin dirección, dejándose llevar por la intuición que su corazón le daba.

Una cortada, ¿hacia dónde debía ir? Se quedó pensando y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Se veía algo, pero muy poco. Se veía una luz azul y todo oscuro, parecía un escritorio y la luz esa era propiciada por una computadora de escritorio. Se oían cosas pero Mayura parecía no estar conciente porque no se la oía para nada. Una sombra se acercó y se puso detrás, negándole la vista a Loki quien quería saber quien era.

— _Te ataré las manos, así no te escapas…_

Palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Loki se detuviera y dejara de respirar, sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus pensamientos se disolvieron.

— Ma-Mayura… — susurró. Había fallado. Otra vez…

Cayó de rodillas y de sus labios salió.

— Secuestrada…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola chicas, jejeje pensé que hoy no podría subir como siempre ya que ando con algunos problemitas que no son importantes. Pan de cada viernes, aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste aunque con el diálogo final de Loki no creo que a muchos les guste _

_Gracias por leerme y gracias a las que comentan, perdonen que no ponga sus nombres como debería, pero esto lo hago en un segundo porque temo a que la página no me cargue o se cierre como tiene de costumbre a veces jejeje._

_Bueno, otra cosa... perdón por lo corto que es este y el anterior, pero esta fic no la escribo como las que he subido en mi página (reitero) esta fic hace meses que la tengo escrita y como está, la estoy subiendo... ahora me estoy encargando de encontrarle el final adecuado y toda la chulería xD_

_Besos y nos leemos prooonto!_


	8. Muerte y olvido

**Capítulo 8: "Muerte y olvido"**

Loki volvió a ponerse de pie, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí? No lo sabía, pero ahora, la razón actuaba por él y la decisión que no tenía que hacer solamente sino que era su deber hacerlo, fue tomada.

No le importaba si le tomaba toda la noche buscarla, la encontraría por cielo y tierra, donde fuera, hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Esa era su prioridad y la caminata comenzó, pensando en dónde encontrar su primera pista.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — susurró Mayura, su cabeza estaba caída, ¿se había quedado dormida? ¡No! Ahora lo recordaba todo, ella había sido secuestrada. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una persona que le daba la espalda, éste estaba frente a un monitor y parecía que tecleando por el ruido de sus dedos al chocar con algo. ¿Qué estaría escribiendo?

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba desordenado y sucio, miró hacia el techo y el foco de luz estaba roto. Movió sus manos y la cuerda no apretaba tanto como creía, movió sus pies, estaban atados.

Miró hacia adelante, él tipo había girado su silla y la estaba observando con aquella sonrisa repugnante que podía tener un pervertido. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Mayura jamás bajó la mirada ni demostró miedo, sabía que eso la pondría mal. El sujeto acercó su rostro al de ella e intentó darle un beso, pero ella le escupió. Sonriente, alejó su rostro y limpió su cara con el puño de sus sudadera (campera/chaqueta) y levantó la mano, dándole una fuerte bofeteada.

— Te crees valiente ¿no? — y levantó su abrigo —. Tengo esto y puedo volarte los sesos si haces algo que no me gusta ¿entendido?

Mayura tan solo agachó la cabeza, no podía hacer nada contra eso. El desgraciado sonrió triunfante y volvió al computador para seguir haciendo lo que hacía. Mayura levantó su mirada y la enfocó en el escritorio.

— "¿Mis cosas?" — pensó, luego reconoció su cartera (billetera) y sus documentos. Ese tipo miraba aquello y luego tipiaba todo en la máquina, haciendo un expediente acerca de su víctima de hoy.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Giró nuevamente, pero no se puso de pie, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos y dijo —. Me gusta saber sobre mis "secuestradas ", es divertido…

— ¿Te divierte hacer esto? ¿Qué le ves de divertido? — dijo indignada. Las lágrimas querían hacer presencia ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué justo a ella?

— Si…

— Pero ¿para qué me quieres? No tengo dinero, mi familia no es adinerada…

— No lo hago por dinero — sonrió, asustando a Mayura —. Me gusta, simplemente… luego, viene la parte sucia que es cuando me tengo que deshacer de los restos…

— ¿Qu-qué? — ¿había oído bien? ¿Dijo "restos? Esto no era buena espina, no le gustaba para nada. Desde un principio no le gustó para nada.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas e hipando, ahora si temía por ella, por su vida. Rogaba por que un milagro ocurriera, en dioses no creía, pero en ese momento, rogó por alguno, esa situación lo ameritaba —. "Loki… sálvame".

— Maldito — dijo molesto, no dejaría que ese imbécil pusiera un dedo sobre ella. Lo mataría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente, sin importarle nada.

Invocó a uno de sus shikigamis, su especialidad. Un pequeño ser blanco con forma de una persona pequeñita y regordeta con sombrerito se apareció frente a él. Le ayudaría, después de todo, éste shikigami servía para rastrear cosas, personas o lo que fuera.

El pequeño se elevó frente a él —. ¿Qué desea, amo Loki? — Loki le mostró un listón de la chica, que solía usar en el cabello.

— Busca a Mayura...

— Como el amo lo ordene — el pequeño tomó el objeto y empezó a moverse en la dirección en la que Loki iba según su corazonada. Tan equivocado, después de todo, no estaba.

El camino fue largo, pero no le importaba, con tal de llegar a ella.

— Espérame Mayura, ya estaré contigo.

— Bueno, he terminado — dijo el hombre de unos treinta años o más. Se desperezó sobre la silla, aplastándola un poco y al ponerse de pie, ésta se reacomodó a como era.

Mayura estaba sumida en su mundo, no sabía qué pensar ni que hacer en esa situación. Las películas y los libros sobre crímenes y secuestros no servían de nada ahora, dándole la razón a su padre de que eso nada más era ficción, algo que no era posible.

Su cabeza colgaba, su mentón se reposaba en su pecho y sus lágrimas secas molestaban en sus mejillas, sintiéndose sucia.

El hombre la dejó sola, era el momento de intentarlo aunque le costara la vida. Prefería morir intentándolo a que sin hacer nada. Empezó a aflojar el amarre de sus muñecas como podía. Éstas le dolían, los nudos no estaban tan fuertes pero dolían al tirar fuerte.

— "Vamos Mayura, tú puedes…" — se daba ánimos a ella misma, tanto tirar y tirar, aflojó la soga. Sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y fingió un amarre de manos. Fingió estar devastada, él tipo sonrió mientras comía un trozo de lo que parecía ser pizza y dejaba el arma sobre el escritorio para poder sentarse cómodamente. Giró hacia el computador para buscar algo.

La mirada de Mayura se dirigió hacia el arma, pero faltaba un pequeño detalle. Las piernas.

— Mierda, aún falta…

Se adentraron a un suburbio algo sospechoso, no era un buen lugar por lo que creyó que era por donde debía estar Mayura, además, su shikigami jamás le mentiría.

El amarre de los pies no fue nada, el esperar a que el tipo se durmiera fue la mejor opción. Ya desamarrada, caminó lentamente hacia el arma.

El hombre se movió un poco, cosa que desesperó a Mayura, si la descubría la mataría. Se quedó inmóvil, el hombre refregó sus ojos y siguió durmiendo en la silla. Mayura suspiró bajo y siguió camino al arma, sentía que ya la tocaba y eso le hacía tan feliz. Pero no se había percatado que el hombre la observaba y fue interceptada. Aunque eso no evitó que el arma fuera tomada.

Y el forcejeo empezó. Era claro que el hombre fuera más fuerte que ella, pero jamás bajaría los brazos y lo intentaría, pelearía por salir ahí porque esa era su única esperanza, ella misma.

El muy maldito intentó darle un cabezazo, pero ella lo esquivó perfectamente, sin problemas. Pero el forcejeo la estaba debilitando, los brazos se le habían cansado y su cuerpo le pedía un "tiempo fuera". Empezó a sollozar porque no podía y veía próxima su muerte.

Ambas miradas se agrandaron y se dirigieron hacia el arma.

Un disparo había sido escuchado.

Una explosión similar a un disparo sus oídos oyeron. El corazón de Loki se aceleró. No podía ser. Loki corrió hacia donde había sentido el disparo y rogaba a los cielos que ella estuviera sana y salva.

Entró a un edificio que parecía abandonado y corrió por los pasillos. Revisó los cinco departamentos que había en aquel pequeño edificio y la sexta puerta al final era su peor pesadilla. Rompió de una patada la puerta y se encontró con una cocina toda desordenada, miró hacia todos lados y la luz provenía de unas de las habitaciones.

Fue hacia el pasillo pequeño de las habitaciones y un sollozo pudo oír, encontrándose con una joven en el suelo arrodillada llorando. No dudó en ponerse a su altura y abrazarla.

— Mayura… — la acunó en sus brazos. Ella lloraba y su mirada estaba perdida, se notaba el miedo y la angustia, pero más el terror. Miró hacia donde ella miraba y allí estaba el hombre, le había disparado en el pecho y eso había traumado a Mayura —. Tranquila, estoy aquí… — tomó de su rostro e hizo que lo mirara, juntó sus frente y así los ojos de Mayura se enfocaron en los de él. Éstos se llenaron de gruesas gotas saldas y un grito dejó escapar, un grito de horror, angustia y dolor.

No sabía que hacer con la muchacha, no quería ponerse de pie, no quería moverse de allí. La abrazó más fuerte, haciéndola sentir segura. El sonido de las sirenas se hicieron presente, la policía estaba en camino. ¿Cómo?

Tomó en brazos a Mayura y salieron de allí, encontrándose con la policía. Estos los apuntaron pero al ver que era una muchacha y el detective, el jefe hizo que bajaran la guardia.

— Detective Loki ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó el jefe de la policía. Éste se acercó.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— Recibimos un llamado acerca de que se escuchó un disparo en la zona… ¿esa chica?

— Jefe — fueron interrumpidos —. Aquí hay un hombre muerto de un disparo.

— Está bien, revisen el lugar — el joven policía acató la orden y fue hacia dentro nuevamente —. Me debes una explicación, detective — dijo con un tono serio.

— El muerto secuestró a mi amiga y yo vine por ella, cuando llegué ya estaba muerto. Creo que por un forcejeo.

— Ah ¿y qué pasará si no le creo?

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo fríamente y pasando de él.

— Jefe, éste es el sujeto que andábamos buscando… el que secuestraba a mujeres de todas clases y edades…

Eso hizo sonreír al jefe de policía —. Disculpe detective…

— Haga mejor su trabajo, siempre tengo que hacerlo por ustedes — dijo molesto y empezó a caminar.

— ¿No quiere que los llevemos? — dándose la vuelta.

— No, gracias… yo me haré cargo de ella.

Loki estaba muy molesto por toda la situación en sí.

— Ya hace una semana que está así… — dijo algo triste Yamino al ver a Mayura sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida. No hablaba, no comía y sólo podía llorar en silencio.

— Lo sé, encima no duerme tampoco… y cada vez que lo logra tiene una pesadilla…

Loki ya no sabía que hacer, cada vez que se acercaba ella solamente lo miraba de reojo y volvía a esquivarle la mirada. Le dolía tanto verla así, tan mal. Ya casi ni dormía con tal de no perderle de vista un segundo, no quería que cometiera una locura. Su mente no estaba preparada para lo que había sucedido y fue por eso que el haber asesinado un hombre la tenía así.

Esa noche los gritos de Mayura hicieron que ambos hombres se acercaran así como estaban a la habitación y abrir la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Mayura llorando abrazaba a sus piernas.

— Mayura, Mayura — se acercaron Loki y Yamino. Loki se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando fuerte, él la abrazó fuerte, compadeciéndose de tanto dolor. Yamino sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

— Iré por un poco de leche tibia para Mayura.

— Si, Yamino — sonrió Loki mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mayura. Yamino salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Loki encendió la luz del velador de la mesa de noche y miró a Mayura.

— Mayura… ¿Qué soñaste?

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole algo con aquella mirada triste. Loki le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y se dejara mimar por aquel joven.

— Tengo miedo señor Loki…

— Pero Mayura, yo estoy aquí… no te pasará nada, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré…

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Sí! Claro que lo haré — sonrió nuevamente y abrió sus brazos, ella se arrimó a él y se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose protegida. Por fin pudo sonreír y dormir tranquila en los brazos de su _amigo_.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— No, otra vez… — entró Loki en la habitación de Mayura, ella gritaba llorando en el medio de la cama.

— Traeré agua — gritó Yamino corriendo por el pasillo.

— Mayura, Mayura — se acercó, pero ella no respondía —. ¡Mayura! — le gritó tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola. Ella lo miró e hipó unas cuantas veces. Su mirada de cachorrito mojado quebró el corazón del "frívolo" Loki y no pudo evitarlo lanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo —. Mayura, tranquila… estás en casa… no pasa nada.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…

— ¿Quieres que me quede?

— Si, por favor…

— Está bien, en un rato viene Yamino con un poco de agua.

— Gracias — Loki la miró, ella buscó sus ojos —. En serio, muchaz gracias por todo… no sé que habría sido de mí si usted no me encontraba…

— No digas eso Mayura, siempre haré todo por ti, no importa si implica mi muerte, no me importa nada con tal de que estés bien… — dijo algo perdido, era su deber arreglar todo eso. Pero esa decisión la consultaría primero.

— ¿Borrar sus recuerdos?

— Si, otra cosa no se me ocurre… — dijo un Loki muy frustrado, revolviéndose los cabellos.

— Puede que sirva — dijo la rubia —. Pero la sensación de angustia y dolor quedará en ella…

— Mi hermanita tiene razón — dijo un muy exaltado Freyr —. Mi Yamato Nadeshiko sentirá todo eso y se pondrá triste al no saber la razón, yo Freyr voy a…

— Tú nada — dijo Loki algo molesto —. ¿Ustedes saben lo que sufre Mayura por las noches? No, porque Yamino y yo sólo vemos eso.

— Entonces no se discute más… deberemos hacer eso — dijo Freya mirando a su hermano.

Freyr se puso en pose pensativa y acotó —. El único que puede borrar memorias es…

Loki gruñó por lo bajo…

— Heimdall…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hasta que por fin llegó el día... perdonen la tardanza es que ayer tuve un cumpleaños, el viernes estuve estudiando y hoy tuve un convención en la cual conseguí dos pins/chapitas/prendedores de Loki 3_

_Espero que les guste y gracias a los que leen y a los que se animan a contestar, esto va dedicado para ustedes a pesar de que el capítulo no es uno realmente lindo :(_

_Pobre Mayura! Soy tan cruel! _

_Pero así es el fanfiction je!_

_Pásense a leer unos one-shots que he reeditado jejeje_

_Sayonara!_


	9. Pelea de niños

**Capítulo 9: "Pelea de niños"**

— Mi viejo amigo… — dijo un añorado Freyr al oír el nombre aquel. No lo veía hacía un largo tiempo.

— Verdad ¿Cómo estará aquel malhumorado? — se preguntó Freya a la vez que tomaba la taza de té en su mano derecha y dirigía un vistazo a Loki. Éste estaba serio, no le gustaba nada la idea porque algo a cambio tendría que darle o hacer y Heimdall aún lo odiaba un poco.

— Igual que siempre, pero yo, Freyr, haré que Heimdall sea bueno y…

— Deja de decir idioteces, no será nada fácil convencerlo — dijo molesto Loki. Su semblante no estaba tranquilo y una de sus piernas temblaba, haciendo que su zapato hiciera un repiqueteo con el bajo taco en el suelo.

— Eso es verdad, Heimdall siempre saca provecho de las cosas — dijo Freya mirando a su hermano quien parecía volar en una nube de fantasías.

— Pero algo tendrá que haber cambiado ¿no creen? — ante la negativa de su hermana moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y la expresión enojada de Loki manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dejó caer su cabeza en total decepción. Debía ser realista, Heimdall jamás cambiaría.

Pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás él ya estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para revertir la situación, claro, a cambio de algo de su agrado.

— Tanto tiempo… querido camarada — sonrió impasible —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Hola — dijo fingiendo calma, pero por dentro deseaba tirarse debajo de un puente y morirse ahogado.

— ¿Sólo eso tienes para mí? — fingiendo exaltación e indignación, poniendo a Loki en una situación en la cual no saber como responder. Negó con la cabeza y con el dedo índice hacia arriba en dirección al ojiverde —. Haz venido porque me necesitas ¿no es así? — sonrió cruzándose de brazos —. Quién podría creerlo del gran Loki — con algo de burla, cosa que hizo enojar a Loki. Pero no debía dejarse llevar, todo eso tenía un fin importante y sólo por _eso_ lo haría.

Heimdall se puso de pie, dejando de lado el gran ventanal que dejaba prever una hermosa luz de luna en aquella oscura y deshabitada habitación de mansión. Se puso frente a Loki y lo miró desafiante y seguro de sí.

— ¿Aún no haz podido deshacer la maldición?

— Eso que te importa — dijo seco Loki, no quería hablarlo y menos con él. De eso ya se encargaría.

— Tranquilo, sólo como viejo conocido quería saber de tu vida… — rió con malicia —. ¿Qué andas necesitando, Loki?

— Sólo vine a pedirte que me ayudaras a borrar un mal recuerdo…

— ¿El de Baldur? — sonrió.

Loki apretó sus puños, no creyó que estuviera tan altivo y jodido Heimdall, pensó que el tiempo lo ayudaría a cambiar eso, pero ni eso lo lograría. Intentó calmar sus instintos asesinos y sonrió con malicia —. Eso ya es parte del pasado, además… yo no he sido.

— ¿Loki el inocente? ¿Así quieres ser conocido? Con todas las maldades y fechorías que haz hecho durante tu vida de dios en Asgard, no dejas que desear…

— A lo que vine…

— Está bien… me dejo de los juegos ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó en seco. Si sus miradas escupieran fuego o rayos, ese lugar hubiera quedado arruinado y sería todo un caos. Pero como estamos en la realidad, dejemos eso para… para… ¿Qué digo? Esto es el mundo creado por Sakura Kinoshita, lo imposible no existe.

Cofcof continuemos, mejor.

— Necesito que le borres un mal recuerdo a una amiga…

— Parece que aún no ha despertado — susurró el joven de cabellos castaños algo tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, adoraba verla dormir.

En cuanto Heimdall roló los ojos algo hastiado y lo hizo moverse a un lado de un empujón para sentarse en la cama junto a la joven que dormía y colocar sus dedos en la frente de ella. Cerró los ojos y empezó a ver el sueño que ella estaba teniendo.

*En el sueño*

_La joven caminaba tranquila hacia la salida, miró hacia atrás…_

— "_La casa de Freya"._

_Sonrió y paró un taxi. Le indicó el lugar y se relajó en el asiento. Estaba tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana cuando en vez de tomar la dirección que ella había dicho, éste pegó la vuelta y se metió en un extraño lugar, un suburbio._

— _Señor, ese no es el camino a la agencia… ¿quiere que le indique? _— _dijo la chica algo asustada._

— _¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a la agencia?_ — _volteó con una sonrisa retorcida, logrando intimidarla._

_El forcejeo entre el hombre y la joven había empezado cuando uno de los dos apretó el gatillo y el impacto fue dado. Ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, la chica miró al hombre y éste se miró a si mismo. Sonrió y una línea de sangre se escurrió por un costado de su boca. El hombre cayó limpiamente hacia atrás._

_El rostro de la joven estaba en shock, lleno de horror. Dejó caer el arma de las manos y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron y estalló el llanto._

*La realidad*

— Shhhhh… — Loki logró que Mayura no abriera los ojos y siguiera durmiendo cuando tocó su frente. Sonrió al verla caer en sus manos y la recostó suavemente. Heimdall miró a Loki y éste hizo un ademán con la mano.

— Mi trabajo es muy sencillo parece… — sonrió. Colocó su mano en la frente de Mayura, nuevamente, y una luz brilló. Su mal recuerdo después de salir de lo de Freya había sido borrado.

Se puso de pie y miró frente a frente a Loki. Sonrió, esta parte de la historia la que más le gustaba. Ahora Loki le debía algo por ese favor que hizo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo en un suspiro, no tenía ganas de enojarse y por sus palabreríos despertar a Mayura.

— Por ahora nada, pero veo que ésta mujer realmente te importa — rió por lo bajo haciendo que Loki arqueara una ceja ante la sorpresiva risita extraña —. ¿Qué pregunta estúpida estoy haciendo? Hace años que vienes intentando romper el castigo aquel…

— Cierra la boca, no me lo recuerdes… — dijo algo melancólico. Era tan frustrante aquella situación y todo lo que por dentro sentía y todo lo que su alma guardaba, tenía ganas de gritar y mandar todo a la mierda de lo cansado que estaba.

— Está bien… no armaré una discusión — moviendo las manos hacia delante con calma —. Después de todo… — volteó hacia la pelirosa —. Parece que ya encontró su sueño…

Loki sonrió mirando por detrás de Heimdall. Luego, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Ambos dejaron el cuarto, pero no sin antes, Loki, pegar un vistazo por última vez en esa noche a Mayura.

— Dime…

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo Heimdall quien iba delante de Loki con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y a paso lento.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás?

Volteó con una sonrisa tenebrosa, de aquellas que sólo Heimdall mostraba para imponer miedo. Miedo que Loki no tenía ya que le mostraba su cara de no entender aquella actitud, logrando que Heimdall rolara los ojos y volteara nuevamente.

— He dicho que aún no te cobraré nada… pero quédate atento… ¿entendido?

— Está bien… ¿te acompaño a la salida?

— Se donde queda, hasta luego.

Heimdall siguió por el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras y así poder seguir su camino. En cuanto a Loki, éste tomó camino a su cuarto. Estaba tan cansado que necesitaba dormir por lo menos cinco días y no ser molestado por nadie.

Fue así que ya una vez con el pijama puesto, el joven se dejó entregar a los brazos de Morfeo y olvidar toda aquella pesadilla que había durado bastante tiempo.

— Mou… el señor Loki es tan malo conmigo — se quejó Mayura mientras caminaba con su grupo de amigos, Koutaro, Kaho y Yuuko.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió Koutaro quien tomaba un refresco.

— Es que le pedí si podía ir a lo de la señorita Freya para poder conocer el misterioso bosque que tiene detrás de su casa y no me dejó — dijo una abatida Mayura. No entendía porqué su jefe se había puesto tan pesado y sobre-protector con ella, no la dejaba salir si no era con el o con alguien y jamás iba sola a lo de su padre, siempre estaba él para llevarla. Cosas que extrañaba la muchacha ya que no solía mostrarse tan cálido con ella.

— Vaya… parece que se puso algo mandón — sonrió Yuuko mirando su helado en su mano.

— Verdad, quizás es porque quiere cuidarte de que te pase algo — acotó Kaho quien tomaba un helado, también.

— Cierto… con todas las cosas que están pasando — algo preocupada —. Pero con sus prohibiciones estoy dejando de lado mis queridos misterios… desde que estoy en esa casa ya no he podido buscar alguno — llorisqueó en un berrinche.

— Mayura… — llamó Koutaro quien miraba insistente la cabeza de Mayura, allí estaba un extraño ser de color rosa claro y con forma de algodón de azúcar sonriendo tranquilamente.

— ¿Si? — preguntó intrigada al ser señalada y mirada por su amigo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu cabeza?

Todas dirigieron la mirada hacia Mayura mientras que ella levantó la vista y no vieron nada, volvieron la vista hacia Koutaro, éste tenía un rostro apacible.

— ¿Qué tengo? — dijo Mayura confundida.

— Yo no veo nada — dijeron ambas muchachas. Mayura se miró nuevamente, qué raro, ¿Qué sería eso que su amigo había visto?

— Debe ser que no dormí bien — fregando sus ojos y viendo nuevamente al pequeño y lindo ser sobre la cabeza de Mayura.

La marcha había iniciado, nuevamente. Koutaro sólo mantenía la mirada en la cabeza de la chica, sin decir nada y tomando su bebida a través del sorbete. El pequeño le sonreía y acariciaba el pelo de Mayura.

— Punyaan… punyaan… — dijo el pequeño fantasmita.

— ¿Punyaan? — preguntó extrañado Koutaro. Las chicas voltearon a él.

— ¿Punyaan? — dijeron al unísono. Se miraron entre ellas y luego se juntaron en ronda para que él no las oyera.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Koutaro? — preguntó Kaho con su mano cerca de su boca haciendo un "muro" para que sólo ellas pudieran oírla.

— No sé, está extraño — todas voltearon a mirar a Koutaro. Éste miraba un punto fijo sobre él y lo hacía con desinterés, sorbiendo su refresco.

— ¡Miren! Está mirando a la nada… ¿será que está teniendo un encuentro paranormal? Uhhhh — se emocionó Mayura y la infaltable frase se hizo presente una vez más en esta fic —. ¡Fushigi Mistery! — colocándose sus anteojos con forma de espiral.

— Deja de decir tonterías, Mayura — la reprendió Kaho.

— Pero… — dijo Yuuko con algo de duda y con una mano sosteniéndose su mentón y la otra su codo —. ¿Y si tiene razón? Actúa extraño… ¡Miren! — se exaltó al ver como le ofrecía su bebida al aire y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba.

— Oh ¡Fushigi Mistery! — gritó Mayura.

Koutaro miró hacia unas jóvenes que pasaban justo por allí y sonrió, haciendo que ellas se sonrojaran y gritaran. Las tres chicas suspiraron, Koutaro estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

— Gracias por el refresco… punyaan — dijo el pequeño fantasmita, Koutaro sonrió en respuesta a su agradecimiento.

Mayura estaba yendo de compras para el almuerzo, Yamino no había podido hacerlas por lo que ella se ofreció. Loki accedió pues, Ecchan estaba protegiendo a Mayura. Había dejado a Ecchan ese trabajo de cuidar a Mayura cuando estuviera sola. Éste, contento, aceptó, pues, se estaba aburriendo de dar vueltas por toda la casa sin nada que hacer.

— Wow, si que a Yamino le gusta hacer platos exóticos — dijo mirando la lista en la cual había un montón de ingredientes extraños. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, aunque fueran extraños los ingredientes, Yamino cocinaba como los dioses. (Ingenua)

La lista era larga y por quedarse leyéndola ensimismada, no vio a un niño que hizo caer al suelo. Ella guardó la lista y se preocupó por el caído, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y no tardó en preguntarle.

— Niño ¿te encuentras bien? Perdóname… — ayudándolo y limpiándole la ropa, éste sonrió apacible y negó con la cabeza.

— No se preocupe, yo también iba con la cabeza en otro lado — dijo educadamente. Ella sonrió.

— Y ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Mayura Daidouji.

— Hola Mayura, mi nombre es Kazumi Higashiyama — sonrió el personaje de cabellos violetas y sonrisa pícara.

— Que lindo — sonrió Mayura y pensó unos segundos —. Kazumi… Puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿no? — preguntó ante la imprudencia.

— ¡Claro!

— ¡Que bien! Llámame Mayura…

— Está bien… ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — dijo fingiendo curiosidad.

— ¡Oh si! ¿Te gustaría venir a comer a casa? En compensación de haberte hecho caer… — sonrió con pena.

— No se haga problema… no quisiera molestar — haciendo una mueca tierna y rascando su nuca con una sonrisa de pena, cosa que encegueció de amor y ternura a Mayura que amaba a los niños.

— ¡No! No es una molestia… acompáñame, compraremos lo que me pide Yamino y luego vamos para que él prepare el almuerzo… — dándole la mano, éste la tomó y así marcharon al mercado.

— Tramposo Heimdall — dijo un muchacho chocando los puños en su sillón de escritorio. Luego, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó sus codos en los apoyabrazos de la silla para poder entre sus dedos apoyar su mentón, y pensar qué hacer.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya sabía como arreglarlo todo.

— ¿Loki? — sonó algo incrédula al ver al niñito de ojos verdes en la puerta de la casa, esperándola.

— Hola May… nos volvemos a ver — sonrió con la mano a su lado extendida en forma de saludo. Segundos después, la bajó y la llevó detrás de su espalda junto con la otra y se entrelazaron.

— ¡Loki! — Dijo alegrada y lanzándose sobre él en una abrazo – claro, después de haber dejado con cuidado las bolsas en el suelo –, estaba feliz de verlo.

Loki sonrió ante el abrazo y más a Heimdall ya que había logrado apartarla de su lado. Éste sonrió y arqueó una ceja, parecía que recién empezaba todo. Se cruzó de brazos y por sus pensamientos "felicitó" a Loki.

— "Nada mal, nada mal"

— ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? — preguntó Mayura a Loki. Éste quitó la vista de Heimdall y asintió tomando de sus manos.

— Claro que lo haré… Yamino cocina muy bien…

— Si, es cierto… — sonrió a Loki y luego recordó —. ¡Oh! Que grosera fui… — volteó hacia Heimdall —. Él es…

— Kazumi Higashiyama — sonrió al susodicho con amabilidad fingida.

— ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? — se sorprendió Mayura. Loki sonrió tranquilamente.

— Soy hermano del mejor detective…

— Oh, por cierto… el señor Loki… — dijo recordando que no le había pedido permiso de nada.

— Dijo que no vendrá hasta tarde… y que no te preocupes, Kazumi puede quedarse a comer con nosotros — dijo sonriente. Mayura juntó sus manos y se alegró riendo.

— Que bien… entonces, vayamos a llevarle las cosas a Yamino así cocina pronto…

— No se preocupe, señorita Mayura… — apareció Yamino en el umbral de la puerta y sonriendo como siempre —. Yo me encargo de llevarlo a la cocina.

— Gracias, pero… ¿estás seguro? Puedo ayudarte — dijo Mayura mirándolo con una sonrisa. Yamino vio a Loki y a Heimdall en sus formas de niño, no le sorprendió nada. Suspiró, los dejaría que hagan sus cosas y resolvieran sus diferencias, quizás, así, se dejaban de pelear como siempre.

— No, no… deje y vaya a jugar con los chicos… les avisaré cuando esté la comida.

— Eres un ángel Yamino — a Mayura le brillaron los ojitos. Éste sonrió y se adentró a la casa con las compras. Mayura se giró hacia los niños e inclinó la cabeza en confusión al verlos chocar frente con frente y mostrarse los dientes —. ¿Chicos? Chicos… chicos… — suspiró, parecía que peleaban en silencio por lo que irrumpió con un grito —. ¡CHICOS!

Ambos niños voltearon hacia ella con sorpresa. Ésta tenía sus manos en sus caderas y con los pies bastante separados, la cabeza gacha y moviéndola de lado a lado en negación. Parecía indignada, dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos y les sonrió.

— ¿Están peleando? No me gusta que los niños peleen — se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a cada uno de la mano —. Vamos… vamos a jugar…

Loki no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Heimdall giró la cara hacia un lado escondiendo el pequeño sonrojo que tenía.

Los "niños" jugaban bastante sucio; diciéndose cosas que Mayura no entendía mucho y provocándose el uno a otro. Loki era fácil de provocar, con sólo que tocara u osara tocar a Mayura, él se volvía como loco y en un arranque de celos, apartaba a Mayura sutilmente de Heimdall.

— May, May… sentémonos ahí — señaló Loki un árbol que daba una sombra perfecta. Loki tiraba de su mano y ella iba detrás de él, Heimdall iba a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos y un poco aburrido de la situación.

Ella, antes de sentarse, acomodó su vestido de maid para que no se arrugara y recién ahí pudo sentarse tranquila. Loki se sentó a su lado y Heimdall de su otro lado.

— He traído el almuerzo aquí — se escuchó a lo lejos a Yamino aparecer con unas viandas —. Espero que les guste la carne de pulpo con salsa especial, receta exclusivamente secreta de la casa, spaghetti con salsa de champiñón y un mix de distintos tipo de ensaladas elaboradas y bien seleccionadas para cada uno de los gustos…

— Wow Yamino… tú siempre tan perfecto… ¿te irías a vivir conmigo algún día?

— Jajajaja pero si vivimos juntos, señorita Mayura — mientras ponía un mantel largo para que ellos pudieran poner toda la comida allí y sentarse también.

— Si, pero cuando yo me vaya a vivir a mi propia casa… ven conmigo jejeje — sonrió la chica maravillada por los distintos platos de comida que había preparado el joven de gafas.

— Jajajaja…

Todos rieron, Heimdall fingiendo y Loki un poco. Devoraron todo, nada quedó. Todos quedaron satisfechos y sonrientes. Hasta Heimdall había quedado contento con lo que había comido, debía aceptar que Yamino era un gran cocinero y que siempre lo fue. Loki estaba orgulloso de que Yamino fuera feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba.

— Bueno, llevaré esto adentro e iré a preparar té helado para todos… — tomando las cosas.

— Te ayudo, Yamino…

— No se haga molestia, señorita Mayura…

— No, no es molestia… es un gusto ayudar al gran chef de la casa — tomando algunos platos.

— Gracias — sonrió por el cumplido y ambos marcharon hacia la casa.

Loki los vio marchar a ambos muy sonriente, una de sus manos sostenía su rostro. Heimdall lo miró de reojo y sonrió malicioso.

— Parece que aún no haz avanzado nada con Mayura a través de tu forma real…

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Giró la cabeza hacia Heimdall ofendido. Éste no pudo evitar y rió. Mayura volvió rápido y le causó gracia ver a Kazumi – para ella – riendo de lo más agraciado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — sentándose nuevamente entre medio de esos dos. Heimdall se calmó y negó.

— Nada, cosas de chicos — sonriéndole. Ella asintió no muy conforme, pero respetaría al niño. (Claramente, hemos perdido a Mayura xD)

— ¿Qué quieren hacer? — preguntó Mayura, pero los niños pusieron rostros perezoso. Después de haber comido, a todos les dio sueño. Suele pasar este tipo de cosas cuando comes mucho y como glotón, pero la culpa era de Yamino, si no cocinara tan rico, ellos no habrían comido tanto ni tendrían sueño.

Mayura recostó a Loki en su falda con confianza y le ofreció a Heimdall que también se recostara, pero se negó y se acostó a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo. Era un día tan hermoso; el cielo celeste, las nubes blancas y despejado, con el sol dando una cándida caricia a la piel y una dulce brisa meciendo a las hojas de los verdes y vivos árboles.

Acarició la frente de Loki y arrulló a ambos con una tierna melodía suave que hizo que les pesaran los párpados. Con cuidado, tomó a Heimdall y lo recostó a la par de Loki, pero del lado contrario. Ambos dormían plácidamente, mientras ella seguía con la dulce melodía y acariciaba sus frentes con cariño como el que se le debe dar a un niño.

— Son tan lindos…

Yamino estaba impresionado; Mayura había hecho dormir a ambos dioses contrarios en el mismo regazo y de una _humana_. Si, porque eso era cada uno, el papel que cumplían en esta historia.

Sonrió, su _padre_ realmente estaba loco… loco por ella.

— Tengo que irme Mayura… nos vemos en la próxima — se despidió Heimdall con la mano en alto, saludando.

— Adiós Kazumi — sonrió agitando la mano muy sonriente —. Nos vemos pronto…

Loki sonrió y miró a la pelirosa, tiró de su uniforme, captando su atención completamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Loki?

— Yo también me voy — sonrió.

— Oh… — se puso a su altura —. Que pena… — y lo abrazó —. Vuelve pronto…

— Si, pronto… — sonrió y besó su mejilla, logrando sorprender a Mayura y sonrojar. Aún siendo un niño, podía cautivar. Sonrió ante esa loca idea y le dio ella un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate…

El niño se fue y ella saludó agitando la mano. Luego, se adentró a la casa, aún debía ayudar a Yamino con los quehaceres.

Loki pasó por un poste de luz a unos cuantos metros de la mansión, en el cual estaba recostado al guardián de Bifrost1 esperándolo con calma.

— Lindo día ¿no lo crees? — dijo con algo de burla.

— Ay Heimdall… yo sé que disfrutaste el día en verdad, no te hagas el duro… — cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con algo de serenidad y burla.

— Bueno, lo admito… así como tú debes admitir que tus arranques de celos son, en cierta forma, asquerosamente estúpidos…

Ambos rieron, no sabían por qué, pero lo hacían. Dejaron de reír y se sonrieron con malicia, pero de buena manera.

— Ve con tu chica…

— Eso haré…

Y así ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Loki en su forma original hacia la agencia y Heimdall tranquilo, vagó por las calles hasta desaparecer en la noche.

**Continuará…**

1 Bifrost es conocido como el puente de arco iris para cruzar a Asgard, siendo Heimdall el encargado de proteger su entrada al mundo de los dioses.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaa! Sé que me extrañaban, hasta yo extrañaba actualizar... bueno, les dejo el capítulo 9 y espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leerme y por comentar :) _

_Perdonen por la tardanza pero es que me pelee con mis viejos y no me dejan usar net :( y por ende ¿como es que estoy conectada ahora? la razón es que no están y estoy de in fragantti xD_

_Sayonara y hasta la próxima :)_


	10. Todo lo que haces por mí

**Capítulo 10: "Todo lo que haces por mí"**

Las clases estaban a mitad de hora. Todos esperaban que llegara a su fin, pero aún había un aviso después de clases que involucraba a todos.

Todos se miraron intrigados la planilla gigante que había en la pizarra. Allí estaban los nombres de todos en el nivel superior y a pie de página había distintos personajes.

La obra era creación de una de las compañeras, un año más grande que ellos. Como esa aula se dedicaba a la música, la joven ofreció su libreto para ellos y la delegada aceptó ya una vez debatido en la clase anterior. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

La tela que cubría el centro fue quitada y todos se acercaron para ver quienes eran los protagonistas.

— La protagonista principal es Mayura como Eliza, la princesa del reino del norte.

Todos aplaudieron y Mayura sólo puedo sonreír sonrojada por el alardeo.

— Y el protagonista que hace del amor imposible de la princesa es… — fijaron la vista en las líneas y todos sonrieron —. Narugami.

Todos aplaudieron y Mayura se sorprendió, aquel joven que había entrado la semana pasada ya tenía el papel protagónico con ella. Que suerte.

**Flash back.**

Ese día Mayura había llegado algo tarde al colegio por haberse quedado hasta tarde jugando con Loki al pócker. Bueno, en realidad, intentando aprender porque ese juego realmente era muy difícil de jugar.

El aula era un escándalo y Mayura no sabía por qué hasta que su amiga Kaho fue tan amable de informarle qué era lo que ocurría.

— ¿Un nuevo alumno? — algo intrigada, el saber que alguien entraba en esa época de clases la hacía poner curiosa. ¿Sería por un misterio? Eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero lo pensó mejor y creyó que esperaría antes de ilusionarse.

— Si, ya no lo soporto más… quiero verlo ¿será guapo? — se esperanzó Kaho. Mayura sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Koutaro? — preguntó Mayura al verlo que la miraba fijamente, pero no a los ojos, sino que por encima de la cabeza.

— Nada… — dijo con naturalidad, mientras que el rostro de Yuuko demostraba preocupación.

— No entiendo que es lo que ves…

— ¡Por favor! A sus asientos — pidió el profesor cuando llegó a su escritorio a toda prisa y acomodó unos cuantos papeles. Corrió su cabello hacia atrás pasando su mano por éste y suspiró mirando hacia la puerta —. Como saben, un nuevo compañero se nos unirá este semestre… adelante — llamó al susodicho. Éste entró con algo de exaltación y miró hacia la clase con una sonrisa tozuda y su mirada desafiante —. El será su nuevo compañero de clases… su nombre es Narugami…

— ¿Na…ru…ga…mi? — dijo algo confusa Mayura, ese nombre le resultaba familiar. Y no todo terminaba ahí porque no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de nostalgia al oír un nombre. Cuando conoció a Loki, a Yamino, a Freya y Freyr sintió lo mismo, esa sensación de tristeza extraña que lograba dejarla pensando.

El chico enfocó su mirada en Mayura y le sonrió con amabilidad, acaso ¿le había leído la mente? Sonrió cortésmente respondiéndole, el chico miró hacia el profesor y éste le pidió que tomara asiento y justo detrás de Mayura.

— Hola… — dijo el chico pasando por su lado. Mayura volteó hacia el banco de atrás, observando como se acomodaba y le sonrió.

— Hola…

— Espero que seamos buenos amigos — dijo amablemente. Mayura tomó eso con sorpresa, pero sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

Era hora del receso, el alumno nuevo desapareció de la nada. En su hombro llevaba apoyada una espada de madera y parecía ser su fiel arma.

— Él es Mjölnir y es mi fiel compañero — dijo el joven de cabellera oscura al rubio más codiciado de la clase.

— Wow… interesante…

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos, pues querían hablar con el nuevo. Mayura lo quedó observando un largo tiempo, sintiendo que lo conocía de algún lado, pero… ¿de dónde?

— Ecchan… — dijo esa voz alegre, era él quien miraba la cabeza de Mayura. Ella se quedó estática, tenía el mismo comportamiento de Koutaro.

— ¿Ecchan?

Narugami la miró con cara de bicho raro y luego recordó que ella no podía ver a los espíritus. Sonrió y negó —. Nada, es una tontería mía…

— Oh, entiendo…

— Dime, ¿conoces a un detective que viva por aquí?

— ¿Detective? — quedó pensativa, el chico sonrió con algo de pena mezclada con tristeza.

— Deja… no hace falta — dispuesto a dejar el lugar cuando ella lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Narugami… — el chico volteó hacia ella y la quedó mirando —. Si, conozco a un detective… es de la agencia de detectives Enjaku y su nombre es Loki…

— ¿Podrías llevarme con él? — luego se retractó —. Disculpa, no quiero ponerte en compromiso… iré yo luego por mi cuenta…

— No hay problema, yo vivo ahí…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

El chico se quedó impresionado… parece que alguien le debía una larga y gran charla para aclarar varios asuntos.

Y así, los días trascurrieron hasta el día actual…

**Fin del flash back.**

Un suspiro cansino fue largado de repente en el despacho del detective mítico. Éste parecía aburrido, sin un caso que resolver, nada. Se quedó pensando en tantas cosas y una de esas era aquel que asaltó su alacena sin piedad y que hacía tiempo que no pasaba en la casa. Pensó que eso había quedado en el pasado, pero no, aquel glotón seguía siendo igual que siempre.

— Entre Narugami y Mayura, no hacemos ninguna — dijo resignado cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaban Mayura y Narugami sonrientes y con lo que parecía un libro en las manos.

— Hola señor Loki — sonrió la chica.

— Hola amigo…

— Ahora se dedican a no tocar la puerta antes de entrar — dirigido hacia ambos y logrando apenar a Mayura quien pidió disculpas a su jefe —. ¿Por qué tan contento, Narugami? — curioseó el detective, notando, también, que Mayura se veía igual que Narugami.

— Fuimos convocados para ser los protagonistas de una obra de teatro de una chica de un años más que nosotros.

— Mayura ¿tú también? — ella asintió.

— Si, toma — dándole el libreto. Loki lo recibió y miró la portada.

— ¿La princesa Eliza? — pensando el nombre —. No me suena familiar — mirando a ambos.

— No, lo que pasa es que es una historia que escribió la chica que nos armó el libreto… ¿no es emocionante? — dijo Mayura con sus ojitos en forma de estrella y su sonrisa más grande jamás vista. Realmente, emocionada.

— Si, encima la chica pidió horas de clase, por ende, perderemos algunas clases y nos considerarán nuestras inasistencias… ¿no es genial? — Mayura y Narugami se sonrieron mutuamente. Pensar en no tener clases de matemática, historia e idiomas, los hacía sentir tan feliz.

— Si, esa es la mejor parte…

— Ajam — dijo disconforme Loki —. Y… díganme, ¿leyeron algo? — ojeando velozmente el libreto. Mayura asintió.

— He leído un poco — dijo Narugami rascándose la cabeza y riendo nervioso.

— No lo has leído — dijo Loki finalmente, logrando que Narugami dejara caer su cabeza en total derrota.

— Ahora que lo pienso… no podré trabajar… y yo necesito el dinero… así que — giró hacia Mayura —. Tendrás que practicar sola, yo estudiaré el guión por mi cuenta.

— Si, está bien — dijo Mayura sonriendo.

— Bueno, me voy… adiós — dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

— Es-espera ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Loki haciendo un ademán con la mano, intentando así detener a Narugami.

— Voy a mi nuevo trabajo… nos vemos — dijo, desapareciendo rápidamente. Cuando de trabajos se trataba, Narugami era el primero en anotarse a uno.

Ambos tenían una gota en la sien mirando el lugar que Narugami dejó antes de irse. Loki suspiró, Mayura lo miró con curiosidad.

— Parece que tienes que estudiar todo esto, toma — devolviéndoselo.

— Si, será divertido — tomando el libreto —. Costará sin mi compañero, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo…

— Así se habla…

— Bueno, me retiro para hacer mis quehaceres — dijo Mayura girando en dirección a la puerta, pero Loki la detuvo llamándola por su nombre —. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me preguntaba si… quisieras que te ayude — preguntó algo dudoso. Mayura lo quedó mirando con interés, luego la sonrisa se dejó ser y asintió.

— Gracias señor Loki, será de gran ayuda — dejando en la habitación a un sonriente Loki.

— Señor Loki — llamó la peli-rosa a la puerta de su despacho con un golpecito acompañado.

— Adelante — dijo éste. Ella abrió la puerta y vio que estaba con gente, por lo que pidió disculpas y se dispuso a marchar —. Detente — la llamó Loki. Ella volvió a abrir la puerta y se quedó en el umbral. La llamó con los dedos y ella hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia él hasta quedar en los sillones, pero de pie.

— Buenos días — saludó Mayura a la mujer que estaba sentada allí.

— Buenos días — saludó algo molesta por ser interrumpida. Mayura no entendía muy bien por qué Loki la había hecho entrar sabiendo que estaba ocupado.

— ¿Qué desea señor Loki?

— No, ¿tú qué deseas, Mayura? — dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Ella se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada haciendo reír por lo bajo a Loki. La chica que estaba ahí se sintió fuera de la conversación y por ese motivo, se cruzó de brazos y mostró enojo en sus facciones.

Mayura lo vio eso y se puso un poco mal. Miró hacia su jefe y le dijo —. Más tarde vuelvo, debo… — debía inventar una excusa ya y no más que la misma de siempre —. Debo ayudar a Yamino…

— Pero Mayura, puedes decírmelo ahora — acercándose a ella hasta quedar cara a cara. Ella se apartó un poco y negó enérgica con la cabeza.

— Después se lo diré… hasta luego — y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Loki sonreía divertido, la mujer lo miró ofendida, ¿Qué? acaso ¿ella no importaba?

— Bueno, ¿podemos terminar con lo que estábamos hablando? — dijo la chica intentando sonar amable, pero sonó demandante. Loki suspiró y se volvió a su sillón de escritorio.

— Está bien, cuénteme que es lo que necesita…

— Por fin… — dijo pesadamente. Aquella mujer intentó constantemente obtener una cita con él, pero con su astucia y su gracia pudo deshacerse de ella y rechazar el caso.

— Señor Loki, parece que hoy tuvo un día cansador — dijo Yamino mientras servía el té favorito de Loki, uno de color rojo que, según Yamino, era de frutilla.

— Bueno, esa mujer era persistente…

— Persevera y triunfarás, dice el refrán — sonrió Yamino mientras le servía un trozo de pastel de vainilla y crema de leche.

— Pero ella no triunfó — sonrió con jactancia, con su taza de té en mano a punto de llevarlo a la boca.

— Es sólo un refrán que tienen los humanos…

— Uno que sigo al pie de la letra — dijo algo serio Loki. Yamino notó el tono del detective y puso un semblante algo triste. No estaban pasando por el mejor momento de sus vidas desde hacía tiempo. Miró al joven de anteojos mientras tomaba un poco del dulce líquido y sonrió contemplándolo, él también la apreciaba mucho —. Cambia esa cara Yamino… yo romperé aquella maldición… aunque me cueste la vida…

— Señor Loki — se sorprendió. ¿Era capaz de llegar tan lejos? Sonrió, su padre era así y jamás cambiaría, menos si se trataba de alguien quien quisiera mucho —. Tiene razón, habrá una solución y yo estoy a su entera disposición…

— Gracias Yamino… ahora intenta disimular un poco, ya viene… — ambos miraron hacia la puerta y allí apareció Mayura con lo que parecía un libro en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía el pomo de la puerta para poder abrirla.

— ¿Interrumpo? — preguntó. Ambos negaron y así ella pudo decir lo que tenía que decir —. Necesito su ayuda señor Loki, falta muy poco para la obra y no he podido ensayar con Narugami aún por sus trabajos…

— Oh, es cierto… — dijo abriendo los ojos —. Yo me ofrecí a ayudarte — se puso de pie con su taza aún. Sorbió lo poco del líquido que quedó y dejó la taza allí en su escritorio —. Vamos…

Se acercó hacia Mayura tomándola del hombro. Ella lo quedó mirando por lo entusiasmado que se mostraba, jamás solía ser así. Tampoco el libreto era gran cosa que digamos, era una trama interesante pero no era de aquellas que atrajera a Loki y ella muy bien lo sabía.

— Está bien…

Ambos se miraban, ella se había aprendido el libreto de arriba abajo, Loki recién lo leía. Pero como él no era el protagonista real, no importaba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? — dijo Loki leyendo su línea. Pero Mayura negó y se acercó a él.

— Por favor, tiene que sonar más creíble… con más dramatismo…

— Pero yo sólo estoy ayudándote — dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mayura suspiró agachando la cabeza, era la décima vez que se lo decía mientras practicaron más de la mitad del libreto y llegando al final, Loki demostraba cero dramatismo.

— Está bien… hagámoslo de nuevo… — y fue hacia su puesto, frente a él a unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? — dijo algo más natural, con un poco de drama y tristeza. Mayura sonrió ante el gesto de ayudarla como quería y necesitaba.

Puso su rostro triste, como lo pedía el libreto, y se acercó hacia él para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Loki se sorprendió por el accionar, ¿eso estaba en el libreto? No podía mirarlo, no hasta que ella hablara sino arruinaría el ambiente de concentración.

— Porque mi padre no quiere que estemos juntos… y si… — los ojos de la chica brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban para salir. Era muy buena actriz la niña, algo que él recordaba muy bien.

— ¿Y si, qué? ¿Me matará? — miró el libreto con disimulo. La caricia si estaba en el guión.

— Si… — sonó fría al decir eso. Luego, volteó repentinamente y se alejó unos cuantos pasos —. Yo no puedo permitirlo… no quiero que te mate…

— Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! No quiero que te haga daño porque yo... porque yo… — rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas al césped. En ese momento, sopló el viento haciendo que sus cabellos largos flamearan y Loki se creyera todo eso, poniéndosele el corazón chiquito.

— Dilo…

— Yo… no puedo… — tapándose la cara y llorando aún más.

— Ma… digo, Eliza… — error. Mayura volteó y lo miró, había metido la pata. Parece que por ese día era suficiente. Se puso de pie y sacudió su uniforme de maid y se acercó hacia Loki.

— Muchísimas gracias señor Loki… — le sonrió amablemente y agradecida. Éste se sonrojó, misteriosamente, y volteó el rostro hacia un lado, no permitiría que lo viera así.

— De-de nada…

— Nunca creí verlo avergonzado… — sonrió con sorpresa. Él negó exaltado y puso su mejor pose segura y seductora que pudo en el momento.

— No, es que… me rasqué un poco y se me…

— Deje de mentir… yo no soy como Yamino… — sonrió, éste la miró con un enfado fingido y luego le acarició la cabeza como a un niño —. Autch — se quejó —. Señor Loki, no me traté como a una niña pequeña…

— Jajajajajajajaja — empezó a reírse al recordar algo que siempre le sucedía a él. Recobrar un viejo recuerdo le pareció algo nostálgico, pero no podía evitar reír porque él también había estado en una situación parecida.

Mayura se quedó impresionada al verlo reír con tal frescura que hasta llegó a pensar que él podría hacer eso cuando quisiera, mientras lo hiciera reír de aquella manera, ella lo soportaría. Así era más lindo, aún.

— Amigo, ¿Cómo estás? — dijo un muchacho con uniforme escolar y en su hombro apoyado una espada de madera.

— Estaba bien, hasta que llegaste — dijo con algo de burla.

— Tú siempre tan gentil con tu amigo… — sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas y de brazos —. ¿Has averiguado algo?

— Si y no… un poco, pero algo es algo ¿no? — sosteniéndose de los lados de la cabeza y apoyado en el escritorio.

— Si, pronto tendremos noticias y todo pasará… — tratando de darle ánimos. Loki sonrió ante las palabras.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu libreto?

— Bueno… jejeje… no he tenido tiempo de leerlo…

— Mayura te matará…

— Lo sé — rió nervioso —. Por suerte está buenita — rascándose la nuca.

— No te creas…

— Bueno, veré que hago con eso… he escuchado algo sobre el libreto que agregaron nuevo…

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo algo interesado, Loki.

— Hay un beso… bueno amigo — poniéndose de pie —. Me despido, tengo que ir a trabajar… adiós — y se marchó, dejando a un descolocado Loki.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Dijo "un beso"? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿A ella? ¿Narugami y Mayura? ¡¿Qué?! Tenía que ser una broma, sí… sí, era un broma… ¿o no?

La desesperación de saber si eso era verdad acudió y no notó que alguien estaba en esa habitación con él. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su lado, era ella. Sí, aquella traidora que no le había contado aquel "pequeño" gran detalle del beso.

— Señor Loki ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó poniéndose del otro lado del escritorio, frente a él.

— Mentirosa… — susurró.

— ¿Eh?

— Traidora… — susurró.

— Hable más fuerte que no le entiendo — pidió ella preocupada. Él la miró a los ojos acusadoramente, logrando intimidarla. Pero luego, notó sorpresa y miedo en su rostro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le temía? Se giró hacia el ventanal y notó que sus ojos estaban rojos. Trató de calmarse, él no quería matar a nadie… ¿o sí?... ¡No! ¡No!... bueno, a la guionista… ¡No! ¡A nadie!

Suspiró —. Perdóname, no quise asustarte…

— ¿Se siente bien? — inquirió preocupada e ignorando el inconveniente.

— Si, estoy bien… — sonrió apacible. Volvió hacia ella y la miró nuevamente, sus ojos verdes de siempre la observaban.

— Oh que alivio — suspiró y le sonrió —. Vine a decirle que han agregado en el libreto…

— Un beso — dijo él algo molesto. Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— Pero… ¿Cómo…?

— Secreto profesional — guiñándole un ojo. Se quedó sin palabras, la había dejado muda —. Bueno… ¿a eso venías?

— Si, si… seguiré ayudando a Yamino… con permiso— dándose la vuelta y caminado rápido hacia la puerta. Loki sonrió y cuando ella dejó la habitación, suspiró nuevamente. Parece que perder el control resultaba fácil últimamente.

El gran día había llegado. Todos los estudiantes de primaria corrían por el establecimiento del nivel superior ansiosos de ver los shows y disfrutar el festival. Las familias también se paseaban por el lugar disfrutando de las atracciones, juegos y comidas.

El momento del espectáculo principal interpretado por los chicos del quinto año de secundaria había llegado. Mayura ya se había puesto el vestido de princesa para salir en escena ya que ella era la principal.

Su vestuario tenía tres cambios. El primero era un vestido celeste de caída simple con breteles y encaje; el segundo era amarillo, similar al primero, sólo que tenía una pequeña faja en la cintura del mismo color pero más claro y el tercero, era un vestido blanco hasta por las rodillas con breteles hecho con strass (piedritas de colores) y todo detallado en la parte del pecho.

El vestuario de Narugami tenía los mismos cambios que Mayura. El primero era un traje simple de color negro, sin nada llamativo, demostrando su status social bajo; el segundo era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros tiro bajo y el último era una camisa blanca con un moño en le cuello, un traje color rojo fuego y pantalones negros.

— Hora de salir a escena… rómpete una pierna — dijo Yuuko al ver a Mayura temblar.

— Si, si… gracias Yuuko… — dijo la peli-rosa mirado a través de la cortina y viendo como todos miraban atentos, esperando a que salieran los actores.

— Princesa… ¿me concedería este baile? — dijo Faust1 haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la princesa Eliza, interpretados estos personajes por Narugami y Mayura.

El público disfrutaba conmovidos la obra de teatro. Yamino tenía un pañuelito arrimado a sus ojos para secar las lágrimas de emoción ante la hermosa historia, mientras que Loki decía cada línea que Narugami decía, se sabía el papel de memoria.

Mayura dudó en tomar la mano de Narugami, siendo así dictado por el libreto, pero cuando lo tomó, él tiró de ella y le hizo dar una vuelta haciéndola sonreír, arrimándola finalmente a él.

— Joven Faust… — dijo con sorpresa, el chico le sonreía y se iba acercando lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos cuando…

— Princesa Eliza — gritaron desde la parte superior, allí estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y vestido verde agua con expresión sorprendida.

— Jane — dijo sorpresivamente y separándose del chico. Se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba donde estaba la muchacha —. ¿Qué hacéis aquí hermana?

— ¿Que hacéis vosotros allí? Si vuestro padre os encontrara, os matearéis… — dijo horrorizada.

— Mi hermana tiene razón — volteó hacia Narugami (Faust) —. Debe marchad joven Faust, mi padre lo matará…

— Esta bien, por usted, mi bella princesa… obedeceré su orden — sonrió depositando un beso en la mano derecha de la joven.

Mientras, en el público…

La gente sonreía ante la escena, conmovidos. Las chicas lloraban, Yamino también lloraba junto a Freya y Freyr que miraban con deleite la escena. Pero sólo una persona no parecía conmovida ni alegre por tal cosa, sí, ese era Loki, quién había destruido con sus manos la guía de horarios de los eventos.

Se puso de pie, no lo soportaba más y debía hacer algo además.

— ¿A dónde va, señor Loki? — dijo curioso Yamino al verlo ponerse de pie.

— Ya verás…

— ¡Señor Loki! — llamó su atención.

— Shhhhh — la gente, Freyr y Freya callaron a ambos por hablar fuerte. Yamino se disculpó avergonzado, pero Loki aprovechó eso para irse.

— ¡Excelente muchachos! — dijo la directora de la obra muy feliz, recibiendo a Mayura y a Narugami para hacer cambio de ropa. Mayura entró a su cambiador y vistió rápido, así como cuando se retocó y peinó. Fácil y sin problemas…

Pero para Narugami no fue lo mismo…

— Pronto llegará… ansío tanto el poder volver a verlo… — dijo añorada la joven que vestía con aquel vestido hasta las rodillas, sencillo y precioso. Su cabello estaba suelto con una pequeña tiara blanca decorando y en los pies llevaba unos zapatitos que parecían de cristal.

Un muchacho con traje rojo de porte inglés se hizo presente, Mayura al sentir sus pasos se volteó con una sonrisa.

— Habéis llegado ama… — no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que no era Narugami quien hacía presencia, sino… —. ¿Señor Loki? — en un susurro inaudible. Él sonrió algo arrogante ante aquella sorpresa que demostraba Mayura.

Las chicas gritaron ante lo apuesto que era el muchacho, pero… les pareció raro que antes no le hubieran parecido así de hermoso como allí estaba ¿sería el mismo chico? La directora se preguntaba de dónde demonios había salido aquel completo idiota a arruinar su obra, de seguro no sabía sus líneas y arruinaría todo. Las chicas que la acompañaban estaban todas babeadas por la belleza del joven y nuevo protagonista.

La directora hizo señas a Mayura de que continuara porque no había otra. Mayura asintió y tomó un poco de aire para decir de nuevo su línea.

— Habéis llegado amado mío — acercándose a él a pasos rápidos pero delicados. Él extendió su mano, ella tomó aquella y así fue acercada hacia él. Él la miraba con ternura, con mucho amor, sorprendiendo a Mayura ya que Loki parecía tomar enserio el papel. Algo que la alivió un poco ya que él solía ser burlón y quizás era una de sus bromas de mal gusto.

— Hermosa princesa, he llegado a por ti… dulce y amada mujer… mi anhelo de que vuestro amor sea confirmado y sellado esta noche ha despertado mi deseo de desposarla a usted, mi princesa…

La directora estaba que lloraba de la alegría, aquel muchacho sabía el guión y parecía tomar enserio el papel del joven. En cuanto a Yamino, éste tenía la quijada por el piso, así como Freyr y Freya al ver a Loki en el escenario. Narugami había logrado zafarse de las ataduras que su buen "amigo" le había hecho. Se acercó hacia la directora, mirando la escena mientras acariciaba sus muñecas que habían sufrido un corte de circulación.

— Ashhh… maldito Loki, con tal de salirse con la suya es capaz de dejarme a punto de morir asfixiado… — sonrió levemente —. "Buena suerte, amigo".

La trágica escena llegó, Loki estaba en el suelo y una mancha roja en su estómago era la marca de su derrota, en la historia, claro. Mayura a su lado lloraba desconsolada, pidiéndole que no la dejara. Él sonrió ante un vago recuerdo similar a ese. Acarició la mejilla tibia de la chica y le sonrió.

— Amada Eliza… no llore por éste fiel servidor… sólo le pido un mero favor…

— ¿Qué? Pídamelo, yo haré todo lo posible para cumplir con ello…

— Quiero un beso suyo, tan sólo un efímero beso de sus dulces labios…

Las chicas gritaban, los chicos miraban interesados la escena, Yamino lloraba así como la directora, algunas chicas, Freya, Freyr, Narugami y la autora de éste fic (**N/A:** ¡Holaaaa! ¿Les gusta la historia? Jejeje sigamos)

La chica sonrió y tomó las manos de su amado, besándolas con ternura.

— Está bien, amado mío… lo haré… — Mayura cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro a Loki. Éste notó que los labios de Mayura no se dirigían a sus labios, sino a la comisura de éstos. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió su rostro hacia ella y sus labios se juntaron. Mayura sorprendida, quiso separarse pero Loki fue más rápido y con su mano la retuvo de la barbilla.

El beso duró segundos, podía jurar que hasta minutos. Saboreó sus dulces labios, recordando que ella siempre fue así de agradable, así de deliciosa. Loki se sentía en el cielo, más allá de éste, perdiéndose en un espacio temporal que no quería dejar pasar.

En cuanto a Mayura, ella sentía un sentimiento raro, nostalgia, tristeza, placer, deseo. Su mente dibujaba imágenes que no entendía muy bien y en todas estaba ella, sólo ella. Parecía que era feliz porque en todas aquellas escenas ella sonreía. Se sintió feliz por un lado y respondió a Loki. Separó, muy a su pesar, sus labios y se recostó sobre su pecho, abrazado al "inmóvil" cuerpo.

— Hasta siempre… Faust…

Las luces se apagaron y el telón bajó. Mayura se quedó arrodillada junto al sonriente Loki, quién la miraba con sorna. La directora corrió hacia ellos junto a Narugami, ambos lucían molestos.

— Tú, idiota… ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte en mi obra?

La joven reprendió seriamente a Loki, éste sonreía fingiendo pena y rascando su nuca. Mayura lo miraba algo pensativa, ida. Narugami se acercó hacia ella y posó su mano en su hombro, captando su atención. Ella volteó su rostro hacia él, encontrándose con una sincera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué harás, Daidouji?

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? — dijo algo dudosa.

— Piensas en algo, lo sé… estás confundida ¿no?

— A-algo así…

— _Es_ normal, después de todo… te ha besado… ¿viste algo?

— Yo… — iba a contestar, pero Loki cortó la conversación proponiendo algo.

— ¿Vamos a comer todos a casa?

Narugami suspiró y sonrió, Mayura se encogió de hombros y asintió. Loki sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, sabiendo que su accionar traería consecuencias que no deseaba en esos momentos. Pero no se quiso perder la oportunidad…

Loki estaba muy callado, cosa que no era algo fuera de lo común. Pero lo que sí llamó la atención de Yamino fuera que estuviera ido desde la mañana.

— Señor Loki ¿se encuentra bien?

— Yamino… — se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, tomándose las manos por la espalda baja y mirando el atardecer decaído —. Creo que debo seguir con aquello…

— ¿En serio? — dijo algo sorprendido —. Eso suena estupendo…

— Pero… antes… — apoyó sus manos en el cristal —. Quisiera saber algo de los demás… quisiera… disfrutar un poco más… antes de la verdad…

— Padre… yo pienso que puede disfrutar más tiempo del que desee a su lado, pero no descuide su verdadero objetivo — mientras servía el té con una sonrisa apacible. Loki observó atento al chico de gafas que lucía tranquilo —. Después de todo, todos la queremos de vuelta…

Loki sonrió y volteó más tranquilo hacia la ventana. Tenía deseos de verla, pero no quería acecharla todo el tiempo en su forma adulta, debía tomar el control por una vez en su vida y dejarla ser… aunque sea un rato…

— ¿A dónde va, señor Loki?

— A visitar a una amiga…

**Continuará…**

1 Faust y Eliza son personajes tomados de Shaman King. Su historia es diferente, sólo tomé los nombres porque me parece una pareja realmente interesante y es un anime que me gusta mucho, también. La verdadera historia de ellos en el anime es muy triste y por eso los incluí aquí.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola gente me estaba olvidando de actualizar porque me colgué en Tumblr xD_

_Espero que les guste y si! Apareció -por fin - Narugami! Adoro a todos los personajes... exceptuando a Freya/Raiya en el anime, pero en mi historia sí xD_

_Sayonara_


	11. Vacaciones de verano

**Capítulo 11: "Vacaciones de verano"**

— ¡Mayura!

— ¡Chicas, vinieron! — sonrió la peli-rosa al ver a sus amigas en la puerta de su casa. Esa noche había pijamada en el cual hablarían de chicos, ropa, moda y más cosas de chicas.

. — No podíamos fallarte — dijo una rubia de ojos café, llamada Naoko.

— Es verdad, habíamos quedado que un día haríamos esto — acotó Yuuko.

— Si, es cierto… — afirmaron Kaho, Rena, Yuki y Tamao.

— Gracias por venir…

— No, gracias a ti por invitarnos…

La pijamada empezó con comida y charla sobre chismes acerca de sus compañeros de colegio u otros que fueran al establecimiento, así como de famosos y sus programas favoritos. Todo esto sin saber que alguien los observaba desde un muy pequeño objeto colgante.

— Juguemos a verdad o truco… — gritó una de las muchachas. Todas asintieron en coro y el juego comenzó con preguntas picantes acerca de chicos, amor, sexo entre otras trivialidades ya que la mayoría elegía "verdad".

— Rena… te toca, ¿verdad o truco? — dijo Kaho. Ésta lo pensó un poco hasta que se decidió por "verdad" —. ¿Es verdad que tú dejaste de ser virgen el día en el que tu prima se casó?

La chica pareció sorprendida y respondió —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Todas gritaron ante la respuesta afirmativa que dio repreguntando sobre la fuente del saber. Kaho sonrió y posó como toda una ganadora.

— Yo lo sé todo, amiga… — rió.

El juego siguió; las preguntas eran bastante subidas de tono en cuanto preguntaban si estarían con algún profesor, que chicos eran los más candentes, si habían estado con alguno más grande que ellas, entre otras que dejaron al intrometido algo impresionado y sorprendido.

El turno de Mayura llegó y ésta tembló, ¿Qué le preguntarían? Ella jamás había hecho alguna de esas cosas ni se había fijado en nadie.

— ¿Verdad o truco?

— ¿Qué pasaría si elijo "truco"? — dijo algo tímida Mayura. Sus amigas sonrieron notando que la chica temía a ser sincera consigo misma.

— ¿Es verdad que te gusta aquel chico para el que trabajas? — dijo Rena con una sonrisa sospechosa que hizo congelar a Mayura.

— No, no… ¿es verdad que él siempre te acecha cuando menos lo piensas?

— No, yo — dijo otra levantando la mano —. ¿Es verdad que él te besó en la obra cuando en realidad era un beso en la mejilla?

Mayura atrapada. Sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada. Rascó con pena su nuca y miró a sus amigas que la acorralaban contra su escritorio.

— No es lo que piensan, fue algo profesional — fue su primera excusa y todas empezaron a reír jocosas, claramente, no le habían creído —. Sólo fue un beso, no significa nada… creo… — dijo algo dudosa.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo besaste?

El intruso se quedó atento, tocando sus labios.

Mayura se quedó ida, ¿Qué había sentido? Ella creyó que su primer beso sería mágico, no porque que no lo hubiera sido, estuvo bien, pero, algo la preocupaba. Sentía que eso ya lo había vivido alguna vez, nostalgia, no sabía bien qué.

Las chicas la quedaron observando curiosas, todas la rodearon en ronda y aplaudieron, despertando a Mayura de su letargo para que contestara. Suspiró y procedió al interrogatorio.

— El señor Loki y yo sólo somos amigos…

— Pero… ¿Por qué le dices "señor Loki"? Si dices que son amigos, tendrías que llamarlo por el nombre…

— Lo que pasa que yo trabajo en su casa y mi padre dijo que lo respetara, después de todo… es mi jefe…

— Ohhh… — asintieron las chicas.

— Dinos, ¿Qué tal fue el beso?

— ¿El beso? ¿Otra vez con eso? No se detendrán ¿no? — todas sonrieron en respuesta, volvió a suspirar —. Sentí nostalgia cuando me besó… como si alguna vez en mi vida pasada lo hubiera besado… me sentí rara…

— ¿Te gustó? — dijo Kaho con una tierna sonrisa. Mayura sonrió.

— Si… pero debo admitir que me sorprendió, no sabía como reaccionar… — todas las chicas rieron, incluso Mayura.

Siguieron con otras cosas como acomodar los futones para dormir y buscar más comida que ya no había.

— En un rato volvemos chicas… — dijo Mayura con Kaho y Rena. Las chicas iban a ir a comprar más comida para la noche y también helado.

— Ahhh — suspiró una toda soñada. Las restantes la miraron interrogativas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tamao?

— Que envidia… yo también quisiera que me robaran un beso…

— Lo dices por el beso de Mayura y el chico ese ¿no?

— Si, Yuuko… fue de cuento de hadas… él, agonizando, y ella, llorando por él… estuvo genial — sonrió estirándose hacia atrás y cayendo sobre el mullido futón.

— Es verdad… — asintió Naoko, cruzada de brazos y soñando una posibilidad así en su vida. Abrió los ojos.

— Que afortunada…

— ¿La puerta? — dijo Yuuko al oír un golpe —. Iré a ver, ahora vuelvo…

— Vamos contigo, ¿mira si es un extraño? — se preocupó Tamao.

— Está bien…

Todas fueron precavidas; una con un bat de baseball, otro con un libro y la que abriría la puerta con un muñeco de Mayura de plástico. Abrió la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre el intruso.

— Esperen… — logró detener a las demás, Yuuko y vio al intruso. Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes —. ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín? — dijo la chica acuclillándose, las demás la imitaron y todas mirando al pequeño niño.

— Vine a saludar a Mayura… ¿está?

— ¿A ésta hora?

— Bueno, es que quería verla…

— Pero, es muy peligroso la calle a ésta hora — mirando por encima de él, viendo que nadie lo acompañaba y las miradas recayeron en el pequeño que sonreía como si nada.

— Creo que más peligroso soy yo si alguien se cruzara conmigo — sonrió con algo de picardía que terminó por comprar a una de ellas. La chica que parecía dormida se abalanzó sobre el chico, abrazándolo.

— ¡Yuki! Te despertaste — dijo Naoko sonriendo.

— Es que — refregó su ojo —. Escuché voces y quise saber también…

— Oh…

— Vamos niño… entra — dijo la chica invitándolo.

— ¿Por qué compraste más helado? — preguntó Kaho curiosa, Mayura sonrió.

— Presiento que alguien vendrá… — sonrió con pena.

— ¿Tu jefe? — dijo algo emocionada.

— No sé, quizás…

La puerta se abrió y se encomendaron a la cocina. Escuchaban a las chicas reír y hablar animadas. Prepararon los alimentos nada nutritivos y fueron hacia la habitación, la puerta de madera fue corrida y allí encontró a las chicas rodear a un pequeño de cabello castaño.

— Loki… — dijo con intriga, éste volteó su rostro hacia ella con una animada sonrisa. Las chicas parecían entretenidas con él y él no demostraba desagrado alguno; el pensamiento de Mayura concluyó en que era igual a su hermano.

Dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y el niño se puso de pie, prendiéndose en su cintura como si tuviera miedo o estuviera alegrado de que llegara para salvarlo. Ella se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura y tomando sus manos pequeñas.

— Traje helado de vainilla, chocolate, crema y melón…

Los ojos de Loki brillaron, helado, su postre favorito. Ella le indicó que fuera con las chicas ya que ella prepararía las cucharas y las demás cosas.

— Yo te ayudo Mayura — dijo el pequeño.

— Está bien… — lo miró —. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

— Quería verte…

— Que lindo… yo también quería verte — dijo acariciando su cabeza y acercando su rostro al de él. Loki no sólo se sonrojó sino que sentía grandes deseos de besarla, pero las circunstancias no ameritaban el acto, por lo que tuvo que tragarse las ganas y sonreír tiernamente.

— ¡Que rico! — gritaron las chicas al ver los distintos potes que repetían una que otra vez el gusto y mandaban sus cucharadas para degustar el helado.

— Loki ¿Te quedarás? — preguntó una de las chicas.

— Si, se quedará… yo no dejaré que se vaya a estas horas — dijo una Mayura sobre-protectora. Loki la miró sorprendido por la firmeza en sus palabras, luego le agradó la idea de poder dormir con muchas chicas, aunque no como quisiera realmente.

Pervertido.

Hablaron un rato más, jugaron unos juegos de mesas en los cuales Loki ganó la mayoría. Luego llegó el momento que nadie creyó que sería de alto revuelo.

— Yo quiero que Loki duerma conmigo — dijo Yuki levantando la mano, pero Rena la enfrentó diciendo que ella dormiría con el pequeñín. Luego, saltaron Kaho y Naoko. Yuuko sonrió divertida, ella no era que no quisiera tampoco, pero… creyó que no era para tanto.

En cuanto Mayura, sonreía nerviosa e indignada por tal decisión. Pero todo calmó cuando Yuuko se puso de pie y expuso una competencia de "quién encuentra el objeto perdido". Señaló a Loki, él era el premio a ganar y ella era la anfitriona que escondería el objeto de valor, pero sin mostrar qué era ese dichoso objeto para que lo adivinaran a través de papelitos con pistas verdaderas y falsas regadas por toda la casa.

Todas aceptaron y se pusieron sus binchas, sus tobilleras y todo armamento de competencia. Estiraron sus músculos y se sonrieron deseándose suerte. Loki y Mayura negaron con la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto.

El juego empezó y la casa fue dada vuelta patas para arriba. Mayura estaba que estallaba porque habían desordenado todo; sillas por el suelo, alacena desacomodada con los alimentos fuera de su lugar, un vaso roto, los cuadros caídos, la ropa revuelta.

Lo extraño fue que Yuuko no dijera nada como "caliente o frío" al estar alguna cerca de una pista o algo. Pero fue cuando notaron su rostro de nerviosismo y de deseos de enterrarse cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Movió la cabeza herméticamente hacia Mayura y Loki y rascó con pena su nuca, logrando que éstos se miraran entre sí y cayeran de espaldas.

Mayura se recompuso enseguida y su aura asesina logró asustar a Loki y a Yuuko que se abrazaban.

Loki decidió con quien dormir y fue obvio quien era la elegida. Si, nuestra querida y linda Mayura fue la escogida por el niño no tan niño. Todas hicieron un mohín ante la envidia de que Mayura fuera afortunada de haber sido elegida sin dudas.

Ella dormía plácidamente como las chicas que se habían olvidado del tema para tan sólo dormir hasta tarde. Loki dormía cómodamente en el vientre de Mayura, su cabeza estaba posada en el abdomen plano de la chica.

Estaba tan cómodo y feliz allí, ella despedía un aroma dulce e irresistible. Durmió como ángel hasta la mañana siguiente. Mayura y él seguían durmiendo mientras que las chicas comían y los miraban enternecidos por como dormían. Él se había abrazado a su cintura y ella a él por la cabeza lo abrazaba suavemente.

— Hasta la próxima — gritaron las chicas en la puerta del templo, marchándose.

— Hasta lo próxima… — dijo Mayura con la mano suspendida en la mano.

— Pequeño Loki, la próxima reunión será en mi casa… dile a Mayura que te lleve… — gritó una de las chicas y él sonrió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Las chicas ya se habían ido y quedaron en la casa solos. Él se puso de pie y se acercó a Mayura.

— Gracias por lo de anoche…

— De nada Loki… eres mi amigo… — sonrió Mayura.

— Tengo que irme…

— Oh, está bien… te acompaño hasta la salida. — poniéndose de pie y así fueron hacia la salida —. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, no hace falta… nos vemos, May…

El niño se fue. Suspiró, tenía trabajo que hacer en su casa ya que su padre no estaba y eso implicaba que debía hacerse cargo de los quehaceres hogareños. Bueno, manos a la obra, pensó.

Se cambió su ropa, poniéndose su traje de miko correspondiente ya que en algún futuro, ella también tendría que iniciarse en aquello por el bien del templo y de la salud de su padre, si es que se negaba.

Tomó la escoba y salió de la casa, debía barrer las escalinatas y luego los pequeños templos y siguió en el pasillo cuando una voz la sacó de su tarea.

— ¿Trabajando tan temprano?

Ella lo miró logrando paralizarlo. Se veía tan hermosa con aquella mirada frágil e inocente, y lo que empeoró las cosas fue ese traje de miko que le quedaba precioso. Ya no recordaba haber visto algo tan hermoso como aquello. Su sonrojo creció desmesuradamente.

— Señor Loki… que bueno verlo por aquí… — sonrió ella, logrando empeorar más las cosas. Se acercó hacia él y tocó su frente —. ¡Vuela en fiebre!

— No, no Mayura… estoy bien… sólo tengo un poco de calor — sonrió nervioso aflojando un poco el cuello de su camisa.

— Oh… está bien ¿quiere pasar? Estoy por preparar el almuerzo…

— Está bien…

Ambos entraron a la casa. Ella sirvió a Loki como cuando están en la agencia, él se limitó a sonreír y se acercó a ella por detrás. Ella respingó algo nerviosa mientras cortaba las verduras para preparar el almuerzo. Él se puso a un lado con una sonrisa traviesa y acarició con suavidad la mano de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar. Ésta intentó apartarse sutilmente, pero no podía, no quería.

— Señor Loki, puede cortarse… mejor quite sus manos de aquí… — sonrió tiernamente.

— Es que no quiero… — sonrió. Ella lo miró, dejando de hacer lo que hacía. Loki la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él, aún sonriente. Sus rostros estaban cerca, el sonrojo de Mayura creció. Estaba cediendo, no podía detenerse y él sonreía, parecía complacido por obtener lo que quería. Sus labios se rozaron tan sólo unos segundos a causa del sonido del teléfono sonando que los despertó de aquella ensoñación. Mayura se apartó con suavidad y se fue con la cabeza gacha y toda sonrojada a contestar el teléfono.

Loki suspiró decepcionado, ya estaba tan cerca de probar sus labios nuevamente y aquel maldito teléfono lo había interrumpido. Miró la cocina y los alimentos que Mayura estaba cortando. Se dispuso a continuar.

— Señor Loki, mi padre vuelve mañana por la tarde — sonrió feliz, ya no estaría sola en la casa y podría pasar tiempo con su padre. Se sorprendió al ver a Loki preparando el almuerzo. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él.

El almuerzo fue ameno, hablaron y rieron de algunas anécdotas de Loki en sus días de "juventud" y Mayura contó algunas cosas de ella cuando era pequeña.

— Mayura ¿estás segura que te quedarás aquí sola? Sino vamos a la agencia, tú sabes que es tu casa, también — dijo Loki preocupado al tener que dejarla sola.

— No se preocupe, señor Loki… estaré bien — sonrió acercándose a él y tomando su mano —. Gracias por todo…

Loki sonrojado, acarició la cabeza de Mayura, de costado y esquivando la mirada. Ésta sonrió y lo vio marchar. Suspiró cansina, debía dormir temprano, mañana sería un día nuevo.

— ¡Señor Loki! — sonrió al verlo aparecer lentamente por las escaleras —. Ha venido de nuevo…

— Si… — acercándose y mirándola a los ojos —. ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Bien… me costó un poco y tuve una pesadilla extraña, pero bien…

— ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? — inquirió preocupado.

— Parecía un secuestro… y no recuerdo bien… pero alguien murió… — dijo con duda, su mano bajo su mentón y una pose pensativa. Loki sudó frío, aún habían quedado rastros en su subconsciente, pero nada podía hacerse con eso —. Pero estoy bien… fue solo un mal sueño.

Esa sonrisa sincera calmó el alma del eterno Loki. Ella lo invitó a pasar y a tomar un poco de té en esa hermosa tarde. Ya llegada la noche, Loki seguía aún ahí con ella. Pero nadie recordó que ese día llegaba el dueño de casa quien no le gustaba que su hija estuviera a solas con un muchacho y menos si era Loki.

— Hija ¡ya llegué! — dijo emocionado.

— ¡Papá! — dijo a lo bajo alarmada. Ambas miradas se cruzaron con sorpresa. Ni dos veces pensaron que Mayura encerró a Loki en su habitación y fue hacia el pasillo en encuentro con su padre.

Loki miró todo a su alrededor, aquel lugar seguía intacto. Todas las cosas eran similares y los libros sobre misterios y casos paranormales fue lo que revisó a fondo. En especial, el libro de _El gato detective_, el cual recogió con cariño y sonrió al ver su portada.

— Papá… — sonrió abrazándolo. Éste aceptó el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, hija?

— Bien… las chicas vinieron a visitarme, hice la limpieza y me porté bien… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido con eso de los exorcismos?

— Bien, por suerte pude purificar esa casa… ahora todos dormirán tranquilos.

— Oh que bien… me esperas unos segundos, voy a buscar algo que dejé en mi habitación.

— Está bien…

Fue hacia su habitación fingiendo calma. Entró y se encontró con Loki leyendo el libro de _El gato detective_ con una leve sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó al verlo tan lindo leyendo su libro favorito, aquel que le leía su mamá. Él levantó la vista y le sonrió pasible, ella se acercó a él y lo miró con pena.

— Señor Loki… mi padre está en casa… debería irse si no se enojará… — él la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a ella, robándole un suave beso. Era tan cálida aquella sensación que no quería separarse de ella jamás. Se sintió vivo, otra vez; la abrazó más fuerte y le entregó todo en aquel beso dulce y sentimental. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y dejó que bebiera de su boca todo aquel néctar sabroso que tenía.

Loki quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo y la primera lágrima se asomó, derramándose sola. Sonrió en medio del beso y la saboreó lo más que pudo.

— ¡Mayura! — se oía la voz de su padre cerca. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando muy sonrojados. Miraron hacia todos lados para encontrar un escondite —. ¿Mayura? — abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie había —. Habrá salido…

Mientras tanto, ellos estaban encerrados dentro del armario, muy apretados. Loki se quiso pasar de listo y tocarle un glúteo a Mayura, pero ella puso su mano intercediendo en aquello. Ella sonrió con un dejo de molestia mientras que él sonreía nervioso.

— Señor Loki… no soy como otras mujeres… — dijo en un susurro. Corrió la puerta del armario y salió. Luego tomó la mano de Loki y lo ayudó a salir. Él se aproximó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

— Lo sé, cariño… lo sé… tú eres única — le susurró en el oído, logrando que ella temblara y su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate maduro.

— ¿De dónde lo conozco? — le dijo pensativa y buscó su mirada con impaciencia —. ¿Por qué lo…? — pero no pudo decir más nada, Loki la había dormido usando un poco de su magia.

— Aún no Mayura… pero ya sabrás quienes somos… — sonrió con ternura. Le armó el futón y la recostó allí para que durmiera. Besó su frente y se fue por la ventana.

La verdad ya estaba cerca y la solución también…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_Rápida la actualización ¿no? Es que quiero ir acelerando un poco el proceso xD_

_Espero que les guste y comente por favor, quiero saber si les gusta... no se les va a caer los dedos por comentar xD_


	12. El sufrimiento de los dioses

_Antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y que disfrutan de mi pequeña labor, gracias por leer algo que parecía que nunca saldría de mi compu jejeje_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a:_ **Lmyralove2012fan-sub, nashmy, Monique1992, nelysan, Brandy moon, andrea, .Rose, dirnikatty, .52, Mayuna 98 y a todos aquellos que han leído pero que no dejaron review :)**

_Espero que lo disfruten y les dejo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "El sufrimiento de los dioses"**

— ¡Mayura! — gritaron los hermanos Freyr y Freya al verla entrar al despacho del detective Loki. Ella sonrió por el recibimiento, Loki suspiró algo mofado y esquivó su mirada para que Mayura no notara lo celoso que estaba. Mordió sus labios y soportó que ellos "acosaran" a Mayura frente a él.

— Señorita Freya, joven Freyr ¡que gusto verlos! — dijo sonriente. Ellos la rodearon y la tomaron del brazo, cada uno de uno y la llevaron hacia la salida.

— Vamos a pasear un rato… — Mayura miró a la sonriente Freya.

— Si, mi hermana tiene razón… paseemos un poco — sonriendo, Mayura dirigió su mirada hacia Freyr.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la puerta y se fueron dejando a Loki allí. Negó indignado y mandó a Ecchan que fuera tras ella, los hermanos solían ser despistados y Mayura atraía a los problemas fácilmente.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana tranquilamente como se llevaban a Mayura de allí, ella volteó la cabeza hacia el ventanal y vio a Loki, le sonrió y eso calmó al dios travieso.

Se apoyó de espalda contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. Que lindo era todo eso.

— Parece que hoy es un buen día ¿no?

— Si… parece que es un buen día…

— ¿Sabes por qué?

— Yo creo… que porque tendremos visitas… — sonrió Loki y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su buen amigo… Narugami.

El paseo fue ameno, muy ameno. Los tres visitaron distintos negocios y compraron mucha comida y golosinas; Freya y Mayura se probaron distintos tipos de ropa mientras que Freyr buscaba ofertas y cosas interesantes.

Los helados que disfrutaron, después de haber recorrido la ciudad y buscado los misterios de Mayura en el parque fuera de ésta, eran realmente deliciosos.

Mayura se detuvo de golpe, sintió una corazonada cerca del bosque antes de llegar a la agencia. No dudaron en adentrarse a éste para ver que era ya que Freya y Freyr sintieron algo parecido.

—Loki, te tenemos una sorpresa — dijo Freya por delante de Mayura, a su lado estaba Freyr sonriente.

— ¿Sorpresa para mí? — dijo algo confundido, Narugami que estaba sentado en la silla puesta frente al escritorio volteó curioso a ver.

Ambos hermanos se corrieron a un lado y dejaron ver a Mayura con un pequeño cachorro negro y regordete. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron a más no poder, ¿era posible que…?

— ¡Papá! — gritó el cachorrito emocionado mientras se bajaba a toda prisa y corría hacia Loki. Mayura escuchó unos ladridos nada más, mientras que los demás sí oyeron lo que había dicho.

— Fenrir — dijo abriendo los brazos y abrazándolo con cariño, había extrañado mucho a su hijo. Éste movía la colita emocionado de ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo fuera de ese mundo.

— ¿Fenrir? ¿Era suyo señor Loki? — curioseó Mayura, todos se quedaron de piedra, incluso Fenrir. Loki sonrió nervioso pues… el semblante de Mayura parecía el mismísimo demonio. Estaba enojada, furiosa y se acercó a toda prisa, quitándole a Fenrir de los brazos —. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de abandonar a un cachorrito tan lindo a su suerte? ¡Cómo! Que despiadado fue… — y miró al cachorrito —. No te preocupes pequeño, yo te cuidaré mejor que ése — dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. El cachorrito ladró pero lo que Loki y los demás oyeron fue una gran carcajada por parte del pequeño animal.

Ya pasada el altercado, todos disfrutaron de una fiesta del té en la parte trasera de la casa de Loki por la llegada del visitante. Yamino estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano mayor y Loki estaba feliz de verlos otra vez, juntos, a los dos. Luego, su semblante cambió cuando recordó a su pequeña…

Mayura notó el semblante triste de Loki y se acercó a él haciéndole una pequeña reverencia en demostración de disculpas por su acusación.

— Discúlpeme señor Loki… creí cualquier cosa… mis más sinceras disculpas… — la mano de Loki se dirigió al mentón de Mayura, obligándola a que se ponga de pie y sin importarle nada, le dio un beso suave en los labios que no llegó a durar ni cinco segundos. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró, él sonreía. Iba a darle un berrinche cuando notó la tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes hermosos que él tenía. Entonces cerró la boca, no quería decir nada que lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba. Le sonrió apacible y le acarició la mano, tomándola y tirando de él, quien la miró con sorpresa.

— Vamos Loki… vamos que nos esperan… — dijo con una bella sonrisa que lo llevó al pasado. Se sintió niño otra vez, ese niño que era quejoso y berrinchudo pero que vivió grandes cosas junto a su asistente de detectives. Mayura Daidouji.

— "Si tan solo… pudiera solucionarlo ya… tú serías… la misma de siempre…" — miró el cabello de la chica flotar en aquel trote hacia la mesa junto a los demás —. "Mi bella asistente… Mayura".

— Padre ¿podemos hablar? — dijo el pequeño cachorro al abrir un poco la puerta del despacho en donde Loki estaba pensando seriamente en cómo hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes.

— Si, ¿Qué ocurre, Fenrir? — volteó hacia el cachorro, éste estaba en el sillón sentado, mirando hacia su padre. Loki cruzó sus manos y las colocó bajo su mentón como soporte de su cara y miró al lobo.

— Es sobre la chica misterio…

Que nostalgia… Oír esa frase lo envolvió más en el pasado lejano. Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa invitándolo a que continuara con lo que sabía.

— Hel ha investigado mucho este caso y llegó a una conclusión… bien sabíamos que ella fue la que sufrió el castigo, Hel cree que como ahora tú tienes todos tus poderes puedes resolverlo, usándolos… lo que no sabe con exactitud cuál es ese poder…

— Quiero hablar con Hel…

— Padre, Hel está muy ocupada ahora como para venir a visitarte… tú mismo dijiste que a Asgard no volverías hasta resuelto esto… además, cualquier descuido y ella puede morir… — habló seriamente el lobo. Ese tema no lo tomaban a la ligera.

— Maldición — dijo furioso golpeando con fuerza el escritorio. Habían cosas que no le quedaban claras y eso que Hel había enviado a través de Fenrir ya lo sabía, su pensamiento de que Hel sabía algo más le inquietaba. Pero ella no largaba toda la información si no estaba segura de aquello. Sonrió, su muchachita hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

— Papá — dijo algo triste el lobito. Loki sonrió y negó.

— Perdona, estoy un poco nervioso… creo que tengo que irme…

— ¿A dónde?

— Iré a ver a alguien que seguro algo debe saber…

— Está bien…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó algo rudo. Loki negó y sonrió en son de paz.

— Vine a hablar contigo…

— Sobre la humana ¿no?

— Algo así — dijo con un dejo de melancolía sin dejar de sonreír. Heimdall lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron enfrentados.

— Escuché de Freyr que vino Fenrir… me imagino que te trajo información…

— Nada nuevo… sólo que con mis poderes puedo deshacer eso… pero para mí falta algo más, no sólo eso…

— ¿Qué es lo que reuniste?

— Por lo que sé, ésta vez es la última… si no hago algo y muere ya no podré liberarla… eso no quiero…

— Todo esto ocurrió después de la pelea con Balder…

— El maldito Ragnarok causó todo esto… y la maldición que Balder me hizo antes de morir… creí que perdería mis poderes o me mataría o algo así… no creí que era otro su objetivo…

— Balder quería que sufrieras…

— Y lo logró el mal nacido…

— No es que te compadezca ni nada, pero yo creo que tú deberías ser más fuerte y dejar de jugar… — lo miró fijamente. Loki tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cosa que sorprendió al dios de cabellos morados. Jamás había visto así a su enemigo de siglos, eso le dio rabia porque él creía que Loki era ese maldito insensible, ese infeliz que sabía mentir y fingir muy bien. Ahora parecía una niña llorando por lo que no podía lograr y pensar en la imagen de esa mujer, más rabia le dio.

Se puso de pie repentinamente y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Loki, levantándolo un poco del asiento. Éste seguía llorando y le esquivaba la mirada.

— ¡Mírame Loki! — lo zamarreó —. ¡Tú peleaste en el Ragnarok! ¡Tú ganaste! ¡Ahora tú! — soltándolo bruscamente sobre el sillón —. ¡Debes salvar a esa tonta humana! Si en verdad la amas, debes hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas… sin importar que pueda pasarte, ¡hazlo por ella! — Heimdall empezó a gritar furioso y a romper cosas a su paso, estaba cegado por la ira de saber que Balder era una basura —. ¡Maldito Balder! ¡Me engañó! Es un maldito…

— ¿También la quieres? — preguntó Loki con una leve sonrisa.

— Fue la única que me sonrió siendo yo una basura… ¿Cómo crees que no me va a molestar lo que le pase? Mi dolor no es el mismo que el tuyo, pero ahora sí te compadezco…

— Lo único que sé es que ella es la última reencarnación y que es la verdadera… perdí dos oportunidades en el pasado por imbécil… la conocí como la primera vez, ella vino a casa… fue diferente la situación, pero ella vino a mí… — Heimdall vio como Loki sonreía calidamente y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, recordando cosas —. Me da impotencia que ella no sea la misma de siempre en todos los aspectos… la extraño, la quiero para mí… juro que si llego a descubrir como terminar esto, la hago eterna para que viva para siempre conmigo en el mundo que ella quiera…

— Mayura es una chica fuerte… no creo que se rinda cuando sepa la verdad…

— Tengo miedo que no me crea… por eso, hasta que no pueda lograr recobrar su conciencia completa, no le diré nada… me sorprendió que me haya preguntado si alguna vez nos vimos antes de conocernos… tuve que dormirla, yo no quería… pero no era el momento…

— Veintiuno… realmente horrible… morir veinte veces…

— Lo malo es que cuando recobre su memoria… ella recordará todas sus muertes… eso no puedo evitarlo…

— ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? — anonadado.

— Urd me lo dijo cuando estuve unos años en Asgard después de una de las muertes de ella… — miró a Heimdall, éste estaba horrorizado, por primera vez vio a Heimdall con ese aspecto. Le pareció grande ese momento, le pareció algo que tendría que haber sido hace mucho, el poder charlar tranquilos como ahora —. Verdandi me dijo que seguirían investigando en Asgard y se harían cargo de todo, así como Hel en Niflheim y bueno, yo aquí… observándola…

— ¿Qué más viste?

— Lo que ya sabes… que todas las reencarnaciones de Mayura mueren a los veintiún años de causas desconocidas…

— Si, pero por lo que yo sé… las elegidas…

— Si, Mayura de siete años y la de catorce años murieron dos años después… una a los nueve y la otra a los dieciséis años…

— La verdadera…

— Desapareció… Mayura Daidouji que conocimos cuando Balder mandaba dioses para que me mataran, desapareció… no sabemos dónde ni cuando… lo peor de todo fue que su padre no pudo aportarnos nada porque él no estaba y él creyó que ella se había fugado conmigo… — sonrió enternecido —. Porque ella lloraba todas las noches diciendo que quería verme…

— Pero ella desapareció a los veintiuno… yo no había vuelto a Asgard y la he visto…

— Lo sé, tú la acompañaste esos años que yo no estuve… gracias…

— No-no — se sonrojó nervioso, Loki sonrió burlón por lo que Heimdall esquivó su mirada —. Deja de decir tonterías…

— Jajajaja…

— Hablando en serio… ella estaba muy triste en aquella época y me había dicho que por las noches te veía pelear… también, me había dicho algo como que se sentía rara… como que… le faltaba el aire y que se agitaba…

— Las Mayuras, obviando a la número siete y catorce, sufrían problemas pulmonares… pero esa no era su causa de muerte… tenían muerte súbita para llamarlo de alguna manera…

— ¿Y las otras dos?

— Una murió en un accidente y la otra ahogada…

— En el accidente ¿Cómo fue?

— Murió quemada… — ambos abrieron los ojos grandes. No podía ser cierto.

— El fuego es tu poder mientras que el agua es tu miedo… ¿habrá algún mensaje escondido allí?

— Tendría que hablarlo con las Norns, ellas… — algo nuevo tenían, eso era bueno.

— Déjame eso a mí, Loki… tú cuida a la humana y sigue investigando aquí…

— Está bien — sonrieron ambos sinceramente. Parece que todos querían cooperar para acabar con aquel dolor que los atormentaba hacía unos diez mil quinientos años más o menos.

Loki volvió más tranquilo a su casa. Mayura no estaba pues Freyr y Freya se la habían llevado a su casa a dormir. Yamino ya estaba durmiendo mientras Fenrir esperaba a su padre en el despacho. Éste entró y lo vio allí.

— Fenrir ¿vamos a dormir?

El cachorro se levantó del sillón y lo siguió. Mañana sería un nuevo día y sus ganas de hablar con Narugami y los demás dioses, incluyendo a sus hijos, eran tan grandes que sentía que debía dormir bien para no errar en nada.

Se pondrían manos a la obra para no tener que perder a la felicidad nuevamente, después de todo, todos querían a Mayura.

Freyr amaba a Mayura desde que la conoció, pero entendió que ella no tenía ojos para él y que lo quería como un amigo, por lo que dejó de insistir con que se casara con él, pero eso no significaba que dejara de insistir con que saliera con él, como amigos, como ella quisiera. Él fue uno de los últimos en enterarse de aquello porque cuando la verdadera desapareció, se refugió en su dolor. Fue Loki el que fue a buscarlo y obligarlo a que dejara de llorar ya que así no solucionaría las cosas. Un momento de debilidad era entendible, pero esconderse no resolvía nada. Las palabras de Loki le llegaron a su corazón y a su razón, por lo que prometió ayudar con todo.

Freya no la quería, cuando se enteró de aquello sólo la pequeña Reiya sufrió; Freya sentía el camino libre para poder estar con Loki. Pero al obtener un gran enfado por parte de Loki por una imprudencia en sus palabras hablado mal de la situación que transcurría con Mayura que no apareció después de que él volviera, hizo que cambiaran las cosas en la vida de Freya. Empezó a ignorar las cosas y no meterse, el coqueteo con Loki había terminado ya que él en un arranque de ira le dijo la verdad, que no la amaba y que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Fue allí que vio en su corazón el amor que sentía por la humana; quiso negarlo, quiso hacer caso omiso a todo lo que él había dicho y en lo que él había visto. Pero era imposible, no podría negarlo mucho tiempo más. Aprendió a manejar a la pequeña Reiya y todos los sentimientos de la niña se transmitieron a ella, creando un sentimiento de cariño y estimación hacia Mayura. Conoció a una de ellas y se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando murió la lloró tanto que cuando volvió a conocerla, decidió ayudar a Loki con aquello.

Narugami se había vuelto a Asgard después de una de las muertes de Mayura, volvió con Loki y cuando éste decidió volver, él se quedó para investigar y reconstruir a Asgard junto con las Norns que fueron en aquella ocasión, también.

Fenrir fue a visitar a su hermana unos cuantos años después de que Loki volviera por segunda vez a Midgard y se quedó allí investigando junto a su hermana. De vez en cuando volvía a Midgard para ver como iban las cosas y para saber como estaban su padre y su hermano.

Yamino siempre procuró acompañar a Loki sin importarle si éste se opusiera a que lo hiciera. Loki lo entendió y lo dejó, después de todo, Yamino siempre estuvo para él y además apreciaba mucho a Mayura. Largas noches en vela pasaban investigando por todas partes, visitando el templo el cual estuvo un tiempo deshabitado y allí encontraron algunas pertenencias de Mayura que él se llevó y guardó en uno de los cajones de los muebles del despacho. Tenía un uniforme de la chica guardado con mucho cariño.

Cuando había vuelto después del Ragnarok y fue al templo Daidouji, se encontró con un demacrado Misao que lo denigró, lo insultó y hasta quiso golpearlo. La tristeza en el rostro de aquel padre afligido le dolió en el alma a Loki, por suerte, cuando aclararon las diferencias, Loki se enteró de todo y como si fuera de ayuda, revisó cada rincón de la habitación de Mayura para encontrar alguna pista. Tan sólo encontró todas sus cosas; tomó el libro de _El gato detective_, un uniforme de ella, los anteojos y los listones que llevaba en su cabello.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, sacaba el uniforme de la chica, que aún mantenía su aroma, hasta creyó sentir su calor, y lo abrazaba, lo olfateaba, pensando en ella y su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, todo. Nunca tendría que haberla dejado, pensó y esos años se deshizo en reprimendas a su mente, denigrándose, odiándose por ser tan imbécil.

Lloró, lloró como si lo hubiera perdido todo, como si le hubieran quitado a uno de sus hijos. Ni por Hel lloró tanto como lo hizo por Mayura.

Ahora sólo quedaba seguir peleando por ella, por _el sufrimiento de los dioses_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Lo sé, lo sé... me re tardé muuucho y pido mil disculpas :) hay problemas en casa y ahora ando de in fragantti xD_

_Gracias a toooodos! Enserio y también a aquellos que me dejan mensajes en la página de Minënë, gracias chicas! me siento re querida y me re animan!_

_En cualquier momento aparecerá un enlace de youtube por aquí en el cual dejaré un mensaje y ya que estamos, aquellos que tengan dudas, déjenmela en una review y yo les contestaré a través de un video hablado jejeje _

_Espero que tengan muchas preguntas :)_

_Besos y nos leemos pronto!_


	13. Las veintiún vidas de Mayura

**Dedicado a Mayura98 por escribir mal su nombre xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "Las veintiún vidas de Mayura"**

Después de la pelea de Balder, Loki volvió mucho tiempo después a Midgard, pues había quedado destrozado Asgard, para reencontrarse con Mayura como se lo había prometido. Jamás le dijo sobre su verdadera identidad, tan sólo le dijo que Loki volvería por ella cuando terminara lo que tenía que hacer en otro país. Jamás le dio detalles, sólo eso.

Mayura le creyó y sonrió para el dios quien decía ser ese hombre apuesto que alguna vez cruzó por accidente. Le concedió un deseo que él tenía: un beso. Fue hermosa aquella sensación dulce y agradable, le regaló todo su aliento y toda su emoción, su motivación y alegría, sin saber que quizás eso quería decir que era un adiós.

Se encontró con lo que creyó que no pasaría. Ella había desaparecido, su padre al tiempo, no habrían sido ni tres años, falleció de tristeza. Loki lo veló y lo visitó cada domingo prometiéndole que encontraría a Mayura.

Al tiempo las Norns volvieron de Asgard para darle un mensaje a Loki. Era sobre Mayura. Le contaron que había una predicción algo rara para él y tenía que ver con un nacimiento cada quinientos años y la muerte de ésta veintiún años después. En simples palabras, aquel bebé viviría sólo veintiún años.

"_El crepúsculo, cada quinientos años, traerá a un ser divino incompleto._

_Veintiún años después el aire se llevará su alma._

_Si cree poder conjeturar el destino,_

_Encontrará la respuesta en dos vidas de su camino."_

Investigaron sobre eso hasta que un día apareció Skuld alarmada y como loca diciendo que había visto a Mayura. Pero de eso habían pasado unos quinientos años y Loki sólo permanecía en Midgard por aquella predicción. Al principio, creyeron que era una broma pesada de Skuld, pero ante su rostro compungido, lo dejaron aislado el tema.

Fue que Loki decidió ver si era verdad. Las lágrimas cayeron a montones cuando vio aquella inconfundible cabellera rosada ondear por el viento. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda. La gente a su alrededor los quedaron viendo, él la giró para verla y alejar el pensamiento de que fuera una alucinación. Era ella, no cabía duda. La miró con tanto cariño, con tanto amor que la volvió a abrazar. Ella correspondió tímida.

— _No sabes_ _lo tanto que te extrañaba…_

— _Disculpa… pero… ¿Quién eres?_

Loki se quedó pasmado, se alejó apenas para verla a los ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. La chica demostraba confusión y tenía un pequeño sonrojo surcando su nariz y haciéndose grandes manchas en sus mejillas.

— _Ma-Mayura…_

— _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

El corazón de Loki se detuvo. ¿Por qué? No entendía. Y fue allí que cayó en la realidad, esa no era la Mayura que él conocía, sino una reencarnación de quinientos años después. Se separó de ella algo avergonzado y le pidió mil disculpas. Ella sonriente se las aceptó y lo invitó a un helado. Él dijo que pagaría para recompensar aquello, ella sonrió en acuerdo.

Fue una gran amistad, un gran alivio para el corazón de Loki el verla nuevamente y vivir con ella otra vez aquellos momentos. Pero cuando cumplió los veintiún años, murió de una enfermedad extraña. Eso deprimió a Loki, creyendo en la casualidad de las edades en la que murió en ese presente y desapareció en un pasado.

La segunda Mayura fue encontrada por Urd quien se lo comentó a Loki y éste se desconcertó. ¿Por qué? Habían pasado otros quinientos años y ella volvió a aparecer. Quiso ser su amigo, pero ella se demostraba miedosa y no quería cruzarlo. Siguió insistiendo hasta que un día la encontró llorando y se le acercó, ella se alejó de él y le comentó sobre su dolor. Estaba enamorada y no era correspondida, él le comentó de su situación y que pasaba por algo similar. Cumplió veintiún años y murió de causas desconocidas, también.

La tercera la encontró Narugami quien la asustó cuando la llamó como siempre. Ésta salió corriendo. Loki al enterarse se desconcertó más que las primeras dos veces. Parecía un castigo porque él ya sabía que ella moriría tarde o temprano y sabía exactamente cuando. Reprimió a Narugami por haber sido tan imprudente y le comentó lo sucedido, disculpándose por no haberle comentado ya que él se había quedado en Asgard después del Ragnarok.

La cuarta la encontró Freyr quien la llamó "Yamato Nadeshiko" y le hacía regalos como "Kaito". Ella cruzó con Loki y en una charla rara que comenzó, ella le comentó sobre las cosas que le llegaban de un admirador que la acosaba. Cuando Loki vio las tarjetas, una gota le asomó por la sien. Freyr si que era un tarado.

La quinta fue encontrada por Fenrir quien había vuelto de Asgard para comentarle las noticias sobre lo que le pasaba a Mayura. Cuando iba camino a la agencia, ella lo recogió de un pozo donde había caído por distraído y lloraba. Ella pasó por la agencia y el cachorro se removió entrando a la mansión como un rayo, ella lo siguió y se encontró con un muchacho de gafas que la miró con sorpresa y un montón de emociones que no podía expresar. La hizo pasar, le ofreció té y pastel y cuando Loki llegó casi se muere de un infarto al verla ahí en su despacho. Tuvieron una charla agradable, pero ella jamás volvió. Allí Loki se enteró sobre el castigo que había caído sobre él.

Empezó a hacer memoria sobre eso y recordó que antes de matar a Balder, éste le dijo algo.

— _Sabes que es un pecado matar a un dios…_

— _Un pecado que me gusta cometerlo…_

— _Sufrirás un castigo… aún así te conviertas en el nuevo rey de los dioses y de Asgard… caerá la desgracia en lo que más aprecias, en aquello que es único y que se involucró en esto por tus descuidos…_

— _Cállate…_

Jamás creyó que eso sería cierto, pensó que era algo para intimidarlo o algo así. Una vez comunicado eso a las Norns, las investigaciones fueron más profundas. Allí encontraron que cada quinientos años, nacería una niña de cabello rosa, ojos rojos como la sangre y un espíritu incompleto, que sólo viviría veintiún años y que podría ocurrir en cualquier parte del mundo.

Llegó la sexta, la encontró Verdandi y ésta se lo comunicó a Loki. Trataron de hablar con aquella Mayura, hacerle predicciones o algo. Y todas llegaban a la misma conclusión; moriría a los veintiún años y volvería a nacer quinientos años después.

Pero cuando la séptima apareció, Loki llevaba su pequeña forma para poder ir de compras tranquilo. Tropezó con alguien y cuando ésta se repuso y él abrió los ojos después de que el dolor cesó, no pudo dejar salir el aire. Era ella, pero… era más pequeña.

— _Discúlpame…_ — dijo rascando su cabeza y sacando la lengua, sonreía con pena. Loki la quedó mirando sorprendido, no podía creerlo. Despertó de la ensoñación cuando ella pasó su mano reiteradas veces por frente de sus ojos.

— _Discúlpame a mí, yo también iba distraído… _— poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a ella para que lo imitara. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Loki y le sonrió tiernamente.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Loki y ¿tú? _— sonrió tiernamente.

— _Yo soy Mayura… Loki ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

— _Claro… ¿Por qué no? _— dijo sonriendo, ella asintió.

— _¿Te gustan los misterios?_

— _Claro… me encantan…_

— _¡Que bien! _— juntó sus manos alegrada y lo tomó de la mano —. _¿Vamos por alguno?_

— _Claro May… _

Con ella procuró llevar la figura del pequeño Loki. Casi todas las tardes se reunían en la mansión, tomaban té y luego salían por los misterios mientras Yamino preparaba algo para la cena y luego, después de cenar, llevaban a Mayura a su casa. Lo que sorprendió a Loki fuera que ella tenía a su padre Misao, sabiendo que cuando había conocido a las anteriores no era el sacerdote, sino otros, hasta tenía madre.

El hombre lo miraba con desconfianza a Loki, éste sonreía nervioso. Cuando Mayura cumplió los nueve años, murió en un incendio cuando viajaba con su padre a visitar a unas personas ya que su padre aún seguía con su trabajo de exorcista. Eso lo desencajó a Loki.

La octava, novena, décima, décima primera, décima segunda y la décima tercera no las pudo conocer ya que habían nacido en el extranjero. Sólo Freyr y Freya conocieron a esas ya que ellos viajaban a distintos países para conocer más lugares. Freya mantenía informado a Loki después de que conociera a la octava. Esa chica seguía a Freya donde fuera, cautivada por su belleza. Se hicieron amigas al tiempo y cuando murió, Freya la lloró. Así como con las demás, ambos hermanos derramaron amargas lágrimas por las otras chicas.

Era una sensación horrible. Y la número catorce había aparecido en la vida de Loki con catorce años. A ella la cruzó en uno de sus casos; cazando algunos espíritus malignos. Ella estaba involucrada porque ya sabemos como es, se mete en asuntos que no le concierne y así se metió en problemas. Loki llevaba su figura original y la rescató de ser poseída ella también.

La acompañó a su casa, se sorprendió cuando vio nuevamente el templo y a Misao recibirla. Misao se disculpó por las tonterías de Mayura ya que la niña le había contado por lo que había pasado con una emoción y una dicha que su padre se encargó a exterminarlas con los retos que le dio.

Loki salía nuevamente a uno de esos casos y no notó que ella lo seguía, que hacía semanas que lo seguía y él no lo notaba. La sorprendió escondida detrás de un árbol, tomó su hombro y ella brincó del miedo, cuando volteó se dio cuanta que era él y suspiró aliviada.

— _¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Cómo vas a asustarme así?_ — intentando sonar molesta, pero no pudo ya que la cercanía del rostro del joven aquel la puso nerviosa; sonreía con picardía y malicia, acelerándole los latidos del corazón.

— _¿Qué haces aquí Mayura?_ — dijo con un tono juguetón —. _¿Me seguías?_

Ella pestañeó varias veces y desviaba su mirada, luego la dirigía hacia él, nuevamente. Su sonrojo se propagó por todo su rostro y escondió su mirada con ayuda de su cabello y sus manos. Loki sonrió enternecido y la tomó del mentón, las manos de ella dejaron su rostro y sus ojos se fijaron en los de él. Acercó su rostro, ese hombre la iba a besar. Tenía miedo, pero todo cesó cuando aquellos labios besaron su frente, haciéndola sonrojar por la ternura de ese beso.

— _Eres muy pequeña, pero eso no hace que no te vea bonita…_ — ella lo miró con sorpresa —. _ ¿Serías mi novia cuando seas más grande?_

— _S-si _— dijo exaltada y nerviosa.

— _Que feliz me hace saber eso _— dijo sonriendo —. _Ahora… quédate cerca de mí ¿dale? No es un lugar seguro para ti… _— ella asintió y lo siguió.

Compartieron muy lindos momentos, ella lo visitaba después de la escuela y le llevaba tarea para hacer. Ambos la hacían, la ayudaba a estudiar y cuidaba mucho, tanto que hasta tenía miedo después de que pasara algo similar.

El destino estaba escrito. Mayura cayó al río cuando fue de excursión con la escuela. No sabía nadar y nadie lo había notado hasta que la policía la encontró en una orilla de aquel río. Loki lloró hasta que sintió que esas lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas. Ella se había ido a los dieciséis años; dos años después murió como cuando conoció a la pequeña.

No quería saber más nada con eso. Se encerró en su casa, dispuesto a investigar. Tomó la decisión de volver a Asgard para investigar allá algo. Freya, Freyr y Heimdall habían quedo en Midgard, los demás se fueron con Loki.

Las demás fallecieron como las anteriores, de una enfermedad rara. La predicción salió a la luz, Mayura pronto nacería y ellos tenían que estar ahí porque esa sería la última reencarnación de la muchacha. Fenrir se quedó con Hel, Loki se despidió de sus hijos. Las Norns y Narugami habían decidido quedarse también, Yamino estaba decidido a acompañar a su padre y así fue.

El resto de la historia lo traían a la actualidad. Miró por la ventana, suspiró cansino. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? Ya lo sabía todo. Mayura nació cada quinientos años; el número de la suerte, el siete, representaba la oportunidad de salvarla; la representación del fuego y del agua en las muertes de Mayura tenían que ver con él mismo; ese encuentro fue diferente al de las demás, ella fue hacia él, su padre era Misao, vivía en el templo en el que vivía antes, Koutaro y Kaho eran amigos de ella en el pasado, tenía el libro de _El gato detective_; su madre había muerto cuando era niña; y lo que más le molestaba y daba pavor, era por ser la última, la número siete de la tercera ronda. Además, ella creía haberlo visto y lo que le sorprendió fue que no la conoció a los veintiún años, sino que a los diecisiete años como la primera vez, como a la original Mayura, de quien no se sabía su paradero.

Loki sentía que ella aún vivía sólo que debían encontrarla, pero ¿Dónde?

— Señor Loki… tanto tiempo — oyó la voz femenina en el despacho. Volteó encontrándose con unas muchachas, sonrió.

— Norns… tanto tiempo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueno, perdón por la tardanza jejeje pero ahora voy a publicar cuando pueda porque me han sacado el cable que me conecta al mundo virtual xD_

_Seee, mis padres andan de wuachos (malos) y bueno, me tratan como si tuviera cinco años... aunque no me alejo mucho de eso, sólo que tengo mente pervertida... ¡SOY UNA PERVERTIDA Y CON ORGULLO! Jejejeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejar Reviews... hasta ahora no me he enterado de algún caso de que se le haya caído, podrido o infectado los dedos por dejar una Review n.n_

_**Mayura98** no seas maaaala... no fue a propósito, soy despistada... deberías notarlo xD Espero que te guste el capi y te he dejado Review en tu fic_

_**Lmyralove2012fan-sub** leeré tu capi y dejaré review, espero que te guste este capi, es realmente escalofriante y triste :( pero era tiempo de que escribiera algo así, siempre cuentos de hadas y finales felices... un poco de drama no hará daño... bueno, un poco sí xD_

_Besos y espero que les haya gustado :)_


	14. Juntos

**Capítulo 14: "Juntos"**

Mayura conoció a las Norns. Hablaron mucho tiempo; Urd le hizo una predicción en la cual no se veía una desgracia, aún. Verdandi hizo unos cálculos en los cuales decía que tendría algunas dificultades, pero que no tuviera miedo, que eso pasaría. Skuld se pasó el tiempo contándole anécdotas sobre Loki que hicieron reír mucho a Mayura, pero no a Loki.

— Señor Loki… tome…

— ¿El collar de Brisingamen? ¿Qué pasa con esto?

— Allí hay algún misterio que seguramente a Mayura le gustaría averiguar… — dijo Urd con una sonrisita.

— Esto tiene algo que me importe realmente — preguntó observando al collar.

— Creímos que sería bueno dárselo a Mayura… para que esté protegida…

— No sirve… — dijo Loki dejándolo sobre la mesa —. Éste collar es de Freya y sólo ella puede usarlo, para Mayura será un collar común y corriente.

— ¿Está tan seguro? Freya nos pidió que hiciéramos esto… pero, aún no está terminado…

— ¿Terminado?

— Freya pidió que éste collar fuera disuelto y sus poderes sean concedidos a Mayura.

— Eso convertiría a Mayura en una semidiosa.

— Algo así…

— Hermana, no funcionará… la muerte de Mayura es algo inevitable si no encontramos el poder suficiente para poder deshacer la maldición… — dijo Verdandi a lo bajo para que Skuld ni Mayura oyeran.

— ¿Averiguaron algo? — preguntó Loki algo ido de la conversación, era tan frustrante hablar de eso y no llegar a ninguna conclusión.

— El señor Heimdall nos comunicó todo… y según aquello a lo que llegaron, Verdandi y yo estuvimos haciendo predicciones…

— Pero para hablar de esto, necesitamos un lugar tranquilo…

— Está bien chicas… yo me encargaré… — se puso de pie y llamó la atención de las chicas —. Mayura, Skuld… Freya me dijo que las espera en su casa, quiere que vayan para un día de spa…

— ¿En serio? — dijeron ambas poniéndose de pie y tomadas de las manos, con sus mejillas juntas.

— Si, pero vayan ya… así disfrutan todo el día… — dijo Loki sonriendo.

— ¡Si! — gritaron y se despidieron, corriendo por los pasillos. Loki suspiró y miró a Yamino que permanecía en la puerta mirando sorprendido a las chicas correr tan animadamente.

— Yamino, ¿podrías llamar a Freya y comunicarle que Mayura y Skuld van para allá? Y dile que las entretenga allí, que me haga ese favor.

— Si, señor Loki… — entrando y dejando la bandeja con las tazas con té y porciones de pasteles para ellos. Marchó en busca del teléfono.

Ya más tranquilos, comenzaron la charla en la cual estuvieron presente Fenrir y Yamino.

— ¿Qué dicen esas predicciones? — dijo Loki con los dedos entrelazados. Estaban todos sentados en los sillones enfrentados.

— El fuego representa su poder, representa vida… el sol es un astro de fuego que alimenta con su luz y calor a todos los seres vivientes, sin éste, morirían todos ellos porque se congelarían… usted es el dios del fuego, lo que mantiene el calor constante y Mayura murió en su fuego, significa que usted terminó con su vida aquella vez… pero, también tiene la solución en ello… calor, ella necesita su calor… otra cosa que nos impresionó que descubrimos es que ella renació de aquellas cenizas… ¿sabe en qué renació? En un ave fénix… debe encontrar el ave fénix de Mayura… allí hay una pista…

— ¿Cómo descubriste eso Urd? — preguntó impresionado Loki.

— ¿Lo del ave Fénix? — Loki asintió —. Lo vi en mi bola de cristal… vi la muerte de Mayura… recuerde que tardaron dos días en encontrar el auto en el que viajaron… Mayura renació así como el dios de los cristianos, sólo que él lo hizo al tercer día… ella en el segundo y renació en un Fénix… sabemos donde está, pero habrá que hacer muchos méritos para llegar a él… recuerde que es un mito ese ave así como lo somos nosotros, por eso debemos ser precavidos y no perderlo — Urd dejó de hablar y le cedió la palabra a Verdandi.

— Yo hablaré de la muerte de Mayura ahogada… usted al ser el dios del fuego, le tiene miedo al agua… no fue casualidad que muriera de aquella manera… Mayura cayó del peñasco y perdió la conciencia… cayó al agua y por eso murió… ahora, el agua representa también a la vida… sin agua, los seres vivos no vivirían… ésta nutre e hidrata nuestra piel… Mayura fue encontrada sin vida a las orillas dos días después… pero ¿sabe qué pasó con ella?

— ¿Tiene que ver con una serpiente marina? — dijo Yamino sorprendido.

— Correcto Jörmundgander… — sonrió Verdandi —. Su vida está en una serpiente marina…

— La conclusión es que debo buscar aquellos dos animales mitológicos para salvar a Mayura ¿no? — inquirió Loki mirando fijamente a las dos hermanas del destino. Ellas negaron —. Pero… ¿Por qué? — dijo en berrinche de niño chiquito.

— Es una suposición, aún no nos ha confirmado el tercer enigma para deshacer la maldición…

— ¿Confirmado? ¿Quién?

— La señorita Hel, señor Loki — respondió Verdandi. Loki se sorprendió y sonrió, su hijita estaba esforzándose a encontrar pistas para aquello.

— Pero… ¿podemos ir por aquello y ya mantenerlos aquí? — preguntó Fenrir.

— Si, podría ser… pero tomará tiempo… no será a la ligera… — dijo Urd tomando su té.

— Es cierto… además queremos saber ese tercer misterio… — dijo Verdandi.

— No se habla más… iremos por los tesoros mitológicos… — dijo Loki.

— ¿Tesoros mitológicos? — dijeron confundidos todos, menos Urd quien sonreía entendiendo la calificación de Loki hacia Mayura; ella era su tesoro más valioso en ese mundo.

— Si — sonrió —. Además, como salió la predicción de hace mil años, yo tengo el poder para salvar a Mayura… son suficientes las pistas y las predicciones, falta que mi querida Hel descubra el último y podremos ganar… Mayura será libre y podrá elegir… vivir una eternidad junto a mí o vivir simplemente…

El dios Loki estaba más allá de las nubes con su imaginación, los presentes sonreían con una gota en la sien. Y fue Urd quien comentó…

— Está contento porque en una predicción salió que ellos estarían juntos… pero no sabemos si pasará… déjenlo que disfrute…

— Señorita Freya, gracias por todo — dijo Mayura.

— Si, señora Freya… — dijo Skuld. Freya sonrió para Mayura, pero para Skuld no. la seguía llamando señora, ella ya no se consideraba señora, nomás señorita y todo por el tema que aquella palabra le hacía sentirse vieja. Skuld rió burlona, Freya no hizo más que reír también.

— De nada chicas… vengan cuando quieran…

— Vamos, el señor Loki me retará si llego tarde… — dijo Mayura.

— El señor Loki te quiere mucho ¿no?

— No lo sé — dijo nerviosa, no quería que notara su sonrojo, no quería ilusionarse pues conocía las manías de su amo y le parecían desagradablemente embusteras y machistas.

Skuld sonrió divertida, haciendo reír a Mayura. Ambas volvieron a la agencia.

— Señorita Mayura… — la llamó Urd.

— ¿Si? — Se acercó — ¿Qué necesita, señorita Urd?

— ¿Sabe sobre el ave Fénix y las serpientes marinas?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Tú responde…

— Ok — dijo con una gota en la sien —. Bueno, a lo que respecta a mí — se puso en pose pensativa —. El Fénix es aquella única ave que muere y renace de sus cenizas y las serpientes marinas son conocidas por destruir barcos en épocas antiguas… la gente exageraba sobre eso, creo yo… ya que es imaginario…

— ¿Cree en ellos?

— ¿Me podría decir a qué viene esto? Así podría ayudarla mejor — se ofreció Mayura amablemente.

— ¿Si o no?

Mayura sonrió nuevamente con una gota en la sien. La quedó mirando pensativa y asintió.

— Claro, son misteriosos… es obvio que creeré en ellos — dijo con aquel entusiasmo que ponía cuando encontraba un misterio.

— Entiendo… ¿alguna vez tuviste una visión del pasado?

Eso descolocó a Mayura. Ella se quedó quieta, pensando y pensando hasta que llegó a una respuesta afirmativa sin poder creerlo.

— Si, la otra vez tuve una sensación extraña…

— ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué? — dijo rápido, Mayura se sintió demasiado interrogada, pero sonrió y contestó.

— Fue en la semana de mis vacaciones… estaba en mi casa y sentí nostalgia cuando vi al señor Loki tomando un libro…pero también sentí alegría, en especial cuando vi el libro…

— ¿Qué libro?

— El gato detective…

— Ah… ¿algo más?

— Oh, si — dijo recordando —. El señor Loki… bueno — empezó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa, le daba pena tener que contar del beso de Loki y ella… bueno, en realidad Loki le robó un beso —. El señor Loki me dio un beso y yo… yo sentí como que ya lo había vivido antes… el día de la obra de teatro sentí nostalgia, pero no le dije nada… sentí que se despedía de mí…

— "Es ella…" — Urd sonrió levemente —. ¿Nada más?

— Oh, sí… si, cuando Freyr me dice "Yamato Nadeshiko" me resulta familiar y también cuando conocí a Narugami… él pareció conocerme mucho y no sé por qué, pero yo también a él… a Yamino también lo sentí de esa manera… los aprecio mucho a todos, siempre están ahí para mí… — sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Urd sonrió y le dio un pañuelito a Mayura.

— Eso es bueno, Mayura… muy bueno…

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso significa que pronto sabremos la verdad…

— ¿Qué verdad?

— Una que te involucra… — y pasó por su lado, dejándola sola y confundida. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué fueron todas esas preguntas? No lo entendió muy bien, lo pensaría con la almohada.

— Mayura… mira, mira — dijo Skuld señalando un hermoso vestido. Ella miró el vestido y se quedó frente al vidrio sin percatar que Skuld ya había entrado al local.

— Mayura ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Verdandi.

— No se… — respondió —. La señorita Urd me dijo algo que no entiendo muy bien…

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre una verdad que me involucra…

— Oh, entiendo… mi hermana hace predicciones ¿sabías?

— No — dijo intrigada.

— Si, nosotras predecimos el destino…

— Oh, suena interesante… es por eso que me hicieron preguntas ¿no?

— Si, no te asustes… sólo nos gusta saber…

— Ah… ¿Skuld? — mirando hacia todos lados y dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

— Está adentro esperándote…

— ¿Heimdall? — se sorprendió al ver al nombrado entrar a su despacho.

— Loki, he averiguado algo…

— Dime — poniéndose serio y sentándose derecho en su sillón de escritorio.

— Bueno… he hablado con Hel hace unos días… fui a consultar una duda que me quedó acerca de las cosas que descubrimos…

— Si, lo sé… ¿tiene que ver con que tenemos que buscar al ave Fénix y a la serpiente marina?

— Si, pero no sólo eso… eso animales representan el alma de Mayura… pero no están completos… Mayura posee parte de su alma, las otras partes están en esos animales y la parte faltante… eso hay que descubrir, dónde está esa parte que falta.

— ¿La verdadera Mayura?

— Si, ella… — miró hacia un lado —. No quería decirte esto, pero… Mayura no murió… Balder la escondió…

— ¿Escondió? ¿Cómo? — levantando un poco la voz.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo que oyes! — dijo molesto —. Balder escondió a Mayura…

— Y ¿Dónde?

— En… — apretó los dientes y las manos —. Mayura está en Niflheim junto con Balder…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, tanto tiempo jejeje anduve con cosas de la universidad y es por eso que no ando actualizando nada... espero que les guste el capítulo y desde ya le digo a **harmonystar** que le has pegado con tu comentario y hasta lo hablamos en MP xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y les cuento que tengo un nuevo proyecto para fanfic de Loki y se llama "Juguete" y va a estar en rated M porque achí lo quiero xD_

_Y aviso que "Mayura en el país de la Locura" ha encontrado su fin :) espero que les haya gustado ese también... tengo más proyectos y espero que los disfruten cuando lo vaya subiendo de apoco. Gracias por leer y por comentar y nos leemos la próxima!_

_Mayura: ¿Acaso no es una historia de terror?_


	15. El ave Fénix

**Capítulo 15: "El ave Fénix"**

— ¿Vamos por un misterio? — dijo Mayura intrigada al saber que se iban de viaje.

— Si, vamos por un ser que nos enteramos que existe…

Skuld emocionó más a Mayura con aquellas palabras.

— ¡Fushigi Mistery! — gritó la fanática de los misterios con su anteojo de espiral.

Skuld rió y siguió caminando, Mayura iba detrás con su mochila equipada para la situación, pues acamparían en un gran bosque de la ciudad vecina. (**N/A:** perdonen que no dé nombres, pero no suelo inventar. Y también, perdonen la ubicación geográfica que no doy, pero soy pésima para eso. ¡Gomen!).

Loki iba al frente con Narugami y Heimdall en su forma de niño que logró sorprender a Mayura. Pensó en el pequeño Loki, pero según el señor Loki, él debía estudiar porque andaba flojo en las materias. Eso desanimó un poco a Mayura, pero Heimdall entró en acción para hacer enojar a Loki diciendo que él estaba allí y que se divertirían mucho, eso la hizo sonreír.

Urd y Verdandi iban detrás de Loki, detrás de ella iban Yamino y Fenrir y detrás Freya, Mayura y Skuld junto con Freyr hablando entretenidamente. La noche se aproximaba velozmente y la insistencia de las chicas – excluyendo a Urd y Verdandi – de que pararan un poco para descansar, fue aceptada.

Yamino preparaba arroz y brochetas de carne y verduras para la noche con el fuego que Loki encendió. Las carpas fueron preparadas. Loki dormiría con Narugami y Fenrir, mientras que Yamino dormiría con Freyr y Heimdall. Las chicas se dividieron en Freya y Mayura por un lado y las hermanas Norns por otro. Aunque la idea de Loki de dormir con Mayura había sido la primera en salir a luz, también, fue la primera denegada.

La mayoría se fue a dormir, Loki no le apetecía así como a Heimdall que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol con su halcón mirando la luna. Loki estaba a las orillas de una laguna; no se percató de que _ella _estaba cerca y no pudo evitar sentarse a contemplar la luna, mientras él era contemplado, también.

— Hermosa noche… llévate mi dolor…

Ese susurró llegó a oídos de la pelirosa intrometida, quien se sintió triste por esas palabras, ¿Qué dolor embargaba al grandioso Loki? Para ella era la persona más fuerte y perfecta que había conocido en su vida. Lo admiraba, como persona y como detective, después de todo ella quería casarse con alguno, o por lo menos conocer uno. Sonrió, sus sueños de niña aún seguían intactos.

— Te necesito… mi pequeña chica misterio…

El corazón de Mayura latió. _Chica misterio_, ¿de donde había oído eso? Le era tan familiar, tan de ella, tan propio. Sentía haberlo oído alguna vez de alguien, pero ¿Quién? Intrigada se fue acercando más a Loki, con cautela y sigilo.

Éste estaba en la décima nube, volando en sus pensamientos y divagando un poco. Se sentía patético, inútil, quería hacer algo por ella, lo hacía, pero se alejaba tanto de la meta.

— Mayura… ¿en donde estás?

— Aquí…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos gritaron; Loki por el susto que le dio Mayura al contestarle pensando que estaba solo y Mayura porque Loki gritó repentinamente. Loki se tomaba del pecho, respiraba agitado, intentaba recomponerse, sus ojos saltones describían el susto que se había llevado. Mayura lo miraba algo asustada también y enojada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritar de esa manera? Luego lo pensó, quizás… fue su culpa ¿no?

Loki suspiró más tranquilo y se puso de pie para ir hacia ella. La miraba impasible, pero tan preocupado por dentro. Ella sentía así, lo veía en sus ojos el miedo, la preocupación, la tristeza y hasta un poco de cansancio.

Sin pensarlo, se abrazó al cuerpo de aquel hombre, pensó que así lo reconfortaría de ese dolor y también, para sentirse protegida. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Él se aferró con fuerza, como para nunca soltarla.

— No te dejaré ir… no te dejaré ir… — susurró en su oído. La apartó lo suficiente como para poder tomarla del rostro y mirarla a los ojos —. ¿Me oíste cariño? Voy a tenerte para siempre conmigo — el sonrojo de Mayura creció desmesuradamente, haciendo de su rostro más hermoso y tierno posible. Se abrazó por el cuello de él y lloró en su pecho, tanto dolor, tanta nostalgia sentía adentro. Un sentimiento de empatía, quizás, quien sabe.

— Quisiera entenderlo… pero no puedo… — apretó los dientes, acariciando el cuello de Loki con ternura —. Quiero amarte Loki… pero me duele cuando lo siento…

— No, cariño — abrazándola —. No llores, no sientas dolor… yo te quiero Mayura… realmente te quiero y cuando todo termine, te diré toda mi verdad… todo…

— Está bien… está bien, Loki… esperaré…

— ¿Las chicas? — preguntó Narugami al encontrarse solos en el campamento. Loki recién se había levantado y se desperezaba tranquilamente mientras que Freyr llorisqueaba por la desaparición de su hermana y de su Yamato Nadeshiko y Heimdall deseaba patearle la cara para que se calmara.

— ¡Ya te he dicho Freyr! Ellas se fueron a dar un paseo — gritó Heimdall siendo oído por los demás. Yamino apareció de golpe con una bandeja en manos y unos cuantos alimentos preparados.

— ¡Lentes! ¡Preparaste el desayuno! — dijo Narugami entusiasmado, olvidándose de su interrogante anterior gracias a la respuesta del guardián de Bifrost. Fenrir movió su colita despertando por el grito del glotón dios Thor acerca de algo de sumo interés – también – para él: la comida.

— Si — dijo algo nervioso por la aproximación del dios del trueno.

— ¿Ellas desayunaron? — preguntó Loki algo adormilado aún, refregándose el ojo con su mano como si fuera _aquel_ niñochiquito pero en su forma de adulto. Yamino sonrió a su padre y le dio los buenos días, afirmando en respuesta a su pregunta.

— Vamos Freyr… ellas saben cuidarse solas…

— Pero Heimdall, amigo mío, ellas pueden correr peligro — abrazando al pequeño niño por el hombro y arrimando mejilla con mejilla mientras hacía su típico acting dramático y exagerado —. Ellas son chicas y pueden ser… — soltó de repente al peli-violeta haciéndolo caer al piso y se mordió los dedos enguantados mientras saltaban las uñas – no hay explicación lógica – y lloraba a mares.

Heimdall se puso de pie rascando su cabeza, sacudió su ropa y tomó una roca que fue a parar a la cabeza del dios de la cosecha —. ¡Imbécil! ¡Tú le causarías más problemas si fueras con ellas que estando solas! Ahora, cálmate y desayuna porque tenemos una larga búsqueda…

Loki sonrió divertido ante la escena y conmovido por las palabras de Heimdall. Siendo enemigos, ambos estaban trabajando en equipo para obtener algo que beneficiaría a todos de alguna otra manera. Llevó sus ojos hacia su amigo y lo encontró tragando como oso varios tazones de arroz, su cara cambió a indignación de golpe, poniéndose azul. Suspiró mirando su plato y los palillos en su mano derecha y el tazón en la izquierda, ¿ellas estarían bien?

El campo de flores en aquel descampado era realmente precioso ¡Qué buen lugar para hacer un picnic!, pensaron todas y se acomodaron sobre unas lonas para no ensuciar su ropa y poder poner la canasta con alimentos – preparados por Yamino – y disfrutar de un bello paisaje mientras almorzaban.

El cielo celeste sobre ellas, la suave brisa revoloteando sus cabellos y el paisaje floral hacían la escena más hermosa que todas en sus vidas habían visto.

Skuld se sentó junto a Mayura, Freya a su otro lado y Verdandi y Urd frente a ellas. La canasta en el centro; los alimentos fueron repartidos sobre la tela de cuadros rojos y blancos, atrayendo y maravillando por lo exquisitos que se veían. Yamino sí que era un genio.

El almuerzo fue ameno entre comentarios sobre el lugar y la excursión. También surgieron temas triviales y típica charlas de chicas sobre ropa, accesorios, etc. sin saber cómo, Mayura terminó preguntando acerca de qué relación tenía cada una con Loki. Todas quedaron mudas ante la pregunta; Skuld ocultó sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, Verdandi y Urd se quedaron en silencio y serias mientras que Freya tan sólo entristeció un poco. Mayura entendió que había preguntado algo que no debía por lo que quiso dar por terminada su curiosidad. Pero Freya entendió su reacción y fue más rápida.

— Yo conozco hace muchos años a Loki… pues era un chico muy travieso y siempre era el centro de la atención atentando contra otros así como ayudando a sus amigos y a gente que quizás no quería ayudar, pero terminaba haciéndolo… — sonrió nostálgica, después de todo, Loki había era alguien muy importante en su vida —. Yo me enamoré de él a primera vista… siempre oía de él y creía que era un tonto, pero cuando lo vi y lo conocí personalmente, me di cuenta que me había equivocado con respecto a lo que pensaba de él… lo busqué hasta en el lugar más recóndito del mundo, intentando atraparlo, pero… siempre lograba escapar de mí… — suspiró, ese amor no correspondido solía dolerle cuando lo recordaba de aquella manera —. Un día dije algo que no debía y él siempre había intentado decirme que no me amaba como yo a él, pero cuando uno está cegado por el amor… nada le importa… pero ese día dije algo realmente doloroso para él y me gritó en la cara que no me amaba que él la quería a _ella_ y que dejara de ser egoísta y muchas cosas…

— Que cruel — dijo Mayura sorprendida. Skuld esquivaba la mirada, las otras miraban atentamente sus alimentos.

— No, no fue cruel… me quiso abrir los ojos porque yo sufría y me desvivía por él, intentando forzarlo a amarme cuando él tan sólo quería lo mejor para mí como un amigo… — una risita se escapó de sus labios —. Después de unos años, nos volvimos a encontrar… y ahora somos amigos…

— Oh… que bien, por lo menos son amigos… aunque — miró tristemente su bento con un poco de arroz, salchichas, rodajas de verduras y de jamón y queso.

— Nuch-nuch — negó Freya —. No pasa nada, yo entendí lo que me dijo y pensé, si yo lo amo… debo dejarlo ir… es preferible ser sincero a que vivir una mentira… ¿entiendes?

— Si… — sonrió Mayura. Skuld acarició su brazo con algo de pena y carraspeó, quería hablar ella ahora.

— Yo conocí al señor Loki porque él me salvó la vida… él siempre fue muy especial para mí, también… pero entendí que no tengo lugar en su corazón porque él sólo puede pensar en _ella_… y está bien porque así es el amor — sonrió tristemente —. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse… el amor surge y surge nada más, caprichosamente… creo, ¿no?

Sus hermanas sonrieron tiernamente y ella, así, sonrió alegremente. Mayura se apenó, ellas sufrían por el amor del mismo hombre. Era triste eso de saber que no eran correspondida, pero, seguramente, en ese mundo estarían sus príncipes de cuentos para ellas y que la querrían tanto que se quedarían si aliento.

— ¿Ustedes? — preguntó Mayura dirigida hacia Urd y Verdandi. Éstas sonrieron y explicaron que ellas tan sólo lo conocieron porque el destino lo decía, pero ellas no tenían sentimientos de amor por el señor, sino que de estima y respeto.

Ambas rubias se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Lo que hacían por amor, suspiraron a la vez, pensando en que lo único que querían era que Loki fuera feliz con la mujer que amara… pero ella había sido maldecida y ahora él tan sólo vivía calvario tras calvario y fue así que ellas se unieron a la causa tan sólo para ver a Loki sonreír feliz una vez más, aunque no fueran para ellas las sonrisas del dios nórdico.

La sorpresa que se llevó Skuld al encontrar a Loki solo mirando la luna, alejado del campamento. Se acercó con cautela y sin hacer ruido alguno, no quería molestarlo ni asustarlo.

Loki estaba perdido en la luna, mirándola fijamente como si allí hubiera algo que realmente fuera interesante. Suspiró exhausto, otro día perdido y sin ninguna pista ni rastro de aquella criatura. Quizás ya no estaba por allí. Aún no entendía como había sido que consiguieron las coordenadas; un día, de la nada, Urd entró a su despacho – después de pedir permiso y ser concedido – y salió con aquella reveladora noticia que iluminó la mirada del dios. Por fin, todo estaba funcionando.

Volvió a suspirar, que estresante todo eso, pensó y volvió su mirada hacia la luna, brillante y redonda en aquella oscura y pesada noche.

El ruido de un crujido lo alertó y lo hizo voltear hacia atrás alerta, sus ojos se suavizaron al ver a la pequeña de las hermanas escondida detrás de un árbol.

— Ven… Hazme compañía — le pidió Loki volteando su mirada nuevamente hacia la luna.

Ella salió sin vacilar y se quedó parada junto a él. Éste le indicó con la mirada que tomara asiento y ella obedeció tranquilamente. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, quizás minutos.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? — soltó Loki algo compungido, su mirada se dirigía al suelo, en señal de derrota.

Skuld entristeció al ver en tal estado a Loki y suspiró. Decidió no contestar y comentar sobre trivialidades del día como sobre el paseo de ellas por el bosque y que había recolectado muchas flores y las habías dejado desparramadas por el camino sin querer por culpa de Mayura que caminó distraída.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante el recuerdo y miró a Loki, éste se mantenía sumido en su mundo y eso la entristeció un poco más, él no estaba escuchando.

Intentó otra táctica, mediante preguntas que se vería obligado a responder más elocuentemente, pero nada. No salía de monosílabos que llegaron al punto de irritar a la chispeante rubia que se puso de pie de golpe y gritó fuera de sí, atrayendo al sorprendido Loki.

— ¡Señor Loki deje de ignorar lo que digo! ¡Sé que está triste y que todo esto que pasa es la misma mierda! Pero… — bajó la mirada unos segundos, apenada. Velozmente, dejó a la vista de Loki su mirada determinada, seria y enojada, furiosísima —. Creo que debería detenerse… hace más de miles de años que está con esto y no pasa nada… ¡No puede seguir así! — pero tan sólo pudo obtener de él una mirada desesperanzada que logró destrozar su corazón enamorado y provocando que se cacheteara mentalmente por semejante estupidez —. Mil disculpas señor Loki, no debería decirle esas cosas crueles — se inclinó —: Pero no puedo soportar que baje tan rápido los brazos… ¡Si realmente la ama, pelee…! ¡Con todas su fuerzas!

Loki suavizó su mirada en puro miedo y confusión, sintiéndose perdido, como si esas palabras no llegaran realmente como pretendía Skuld que pasara. Resopló molesta e hizo un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose en pose al estilo jarra, inclinándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación y enojo. Luego, relajó sus facciones y con una sutileza y tristeza, siguió hablando en un susurro para el hombre que más adoraba en toda su vida.

— Por miles de millones de años sólo hemos podido hacernos daños los unos a los otros, siendo crueles con los más débiles, con nuestros propios amigos… pero, principalmente, con nosotros mismos — suspiró con los ojos cerrados, parecía algo más relajada. Pero al abrir los ojos, tomó la misma postura de antes —. El señor Balder fue muy cruel con Mayura… ella no tenía nada que ver en el Ragnarok que impidió una vez… pero así como fue ella quien lo impidió, ella terminó pagando el plato roto años después… — cerró los ojos —. Recuerdo sus palabras… ella tenía frío y miedo…

— ¿Qu…é? — preguntó entre confundido, sorprendido y sufrido. ¿Qué había dicho Skuld? ¿Había oído bien?

Loki se puso de pie, repentinamente, y tomó fuerte de los hombros de Skuld, zamarreándola un poco. Ella tan sólo se mostró asustada ante los ojos de Loki, despedían ira, miedo, frustración, esperanza, tantos sentimientos que sólo le provocaron miedo.

— ¡Dime! — gritó —. ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

— Mayura me lo dijo… — dijo entre sollozos —. Ella cuando duerme dice eso, que tiene miedo y frío… que todo es oscuro… no me haga daño — llorisqueó. Loki reaccionó y la soltó de golpe, tomándose de la cara con las manos y refregando frenéticamente contra su rostro hasta arder.

— Disculpa… no quería asustarte…

— No, está bien… entiendo — dijo en tono bajo y sonrió tiernamente —. Señor Loki… prométame… que jamás se va a rendir — Loki se sorprendió por la dulzura que despedían las palabras aquellas y sonrió finalmente, asintiendo.

— Lo prometo.

— "Su felicidad es la mía" — se dijo Skuld mentalmente, respirando aquella calma brisa que los envolvió en esa oscura noche.

La búsqueda no tenía paro. Pero ésta vez, todos fueron juntos ya que si no encontraban nada, volverían desde donde el camino terminaría.

Iban todos en silencio cruzando el bosque, yendo con cuidado de no tropezar ni caer por ahí y lastimarse. Mayura sintió algo. Ese algo la llamaba en silencio desde el fondo de su corazón y proyectándose en su mente. En estado de trance, viajó en un camino diferente al de los demás sin ser notada de su alejamiento, tan sólo del pequeño Ecchan que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra desde aquella vez que fue secuestrada. Pero cómo ella no podía oírlo ni verlo, no tenía protagonismo en la vida de la joven Daidouji.

— Mayura… no deberíamos ir… vuelve con el señor Loki — dijo temerosamente, pero nada. Ella no lo podía oír u no sabía que hacer ni como actuar ante ello. No quería dejarlo sola por si le pasaba algo, pero tampoco podía advertir a alguien.

Miró hacia atrás y nadie los seguía y cada vez se alejaban más y más, atemorizándolo de no poder ayudar a Mayura si estaba en aprietos.

Ella tan sólo seguía caminando con calma siendo atraída por una voz suave y chillona, como la de una niña pequeña. Siguió caminando, sumida por esa voz, sintiéndose tranquila y en paz por esa voz, que no notó que estaba demasiado lejos como para volver de nuevo.

Despertó de aquel sueño que tuvo con los ojos abiertos, en el cual caminaba en una eterna oscuridad en la que sólo ella estaba iluminada y se encontró con ella misma, a los ocho años, con imagen borrosa. No, no, borrosa no. Transparente, viéndose a través, con un solero amarillo, el cabello suelto y decorado con una tiara unida en un moño color rojo. Esa imagen… no la reconocía… bueno, sí, pero no esa ropa.

Se quedó pasmada, viéndose a la edad de los diez años, como un fantasma del pasado. Ella le sonreía y la miraba fijamente, sólo la miraba. La oscuridad era atemorizante, pero tan tranquila que podía oír todos sus pensamientos más profundos sin inconvenientes.

— _Mayura… me encontraste _— dijo la chiquilla sonriendo dulcemente. Mayura arqueó una ceja en confusión y la observó silenciosamente —. _¿Qué esperas? Llévame con el señor Loki_…

Se sobresaltó al oír ese nombre, también lo conocía. Volvió a respirar y a sus pies se encontró con un ave en las últimas. Mayura se arrodilló junto y quiso tocarlo, pero éste se desvaneció y quedaron cenizas. Se quedó inmóvil, tenía ganas de llorar, porque la nostalgia que sentía era tan fuerte que le dolía el corazón por el sufrimiento que la confusión le producía.

— _No llores…_

El ruido de una gota caer y estrellarse con el agua, hizo que Mayura dejara de llorar y observara en las cenizas un pichoncito a punto de llorar. Lo tomó entre sus manos y éste brillaba y chillaba. Sonrió. Era muy lindo, estaba calvo pero se notaban en los crecimientos de plumajes un color rojo similar a sus ojos y estaba algo vivaracho ya que intentaba caminar por su mano. Puso su otra mano encima para poder protegerlo y se echó a correr sin rumbo, con una gran felicidad totalmente inexplicable.

Ecchan observaba a la mujer que estaba junto al resto de las cenizas, ella sonreía y parecía contenta por algo. Se quedó distante, a unos cuantos pasos, por precaución.

— _No te preocupes, estoy de su lado _— sonrió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ecchan reaccionó y fue detrás de Mayura.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió esta chica? — dijo molesto Heimdall al no dar con señales de la chica.

Los demás también estaban como locos buscando a la joven y escurridiza peli-rosa, y se sorprendieron al verla aparecer de la nada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero notando sus ojos hinchados por llorar. Se detuvo de golpe y los observó a todos expectantes.

— ¿A dónde demonios habías ido? — dijo Loki acercándose velozmente. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y extender las manos. Éste arqueó una ceja y miró interrogante las manos —. ¿Qué tienes?

Ella quitó una de sus palmas – la de arriba – y dejó ver a un pequeño pichón color rojo rubí como los de la muchacha y sus ojos brillantes, chillando ávidamente. Loki se quedó estupefacto ante el pequeño ser, reconociéndolo y mirando hacia la dueña de esas manos.

Su rostro no sabía como reaccionar y tan sólo se movió a un lado para que Urd hiciera los honores. Ésta entendiendo, hizo un paso adelante y estiró su mano en dirección al pequeño, a una distancia prudente, y de repente, éste apareció en una pequeña pero acogedora jaula de oro, en su mano.

— Buen trabajo, Mayura — dijo Urd sonriendo dulcemente.

Ella asintió feliz, no sabía por qué aún, pero eso sentía en su interior. Como si el sueño la atacara de golpe, se desvaneció repentinamente, alertando a todos y asustándolos al no tener respaldo de alguien. Pero ella no cayó, nadie lo entendió hasta que Loki sonrió.

— Justo a tiempo, Ecchan…

— Punyaan…

El ave fénix ya estaba en manos de los dioses y de su dueña.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaps! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, actualizo porque se me dio la oportunidad mientras veo Killer Karaoke xD - me gusta ver a la gente sufrir muajajajaja..._

_Como ven, se están comenzando a mover un poco los tantos y la verdad ya era hora de que movieran el culo xD_

_naaaa... pobre Loki, ha estado trabajando como asno en tooooda mi fic jojojojo_

_Sayonara y gracias por los comentarios y espero ver más comentarios... me haría tan feliz :)_


	16. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 16: "Recuerdos"**

La búsqueda de la serpiente marina no iba muy bien que digamos. La adolescente estaba algo exhausta – así como los demás –, siendo la única que lo manifestaba. Se detuvieron a descansar. Mientras Narugami y Yamino preparaban las carpas para la noche, Fenrir acompañó a su padre en busca de la serpiente mientras la Norns lo hacían por otro. Mayura paseaba junto a Skuld en busca de ramas para el fuego. Skuld pensaba que era innecesario teniendo al dios del fuego a su lado, pero Mayura no estaba enterada de eso así que harían esa tarea.

— Skuld…

— ¿Qué ocurre Mayura?

— ¿No te sientes vigilada?

— ¿Vigilada? — pensó confundida y agitó la cabeza. Miró hacia sus lados —. Por las dudas no te alejes de mí…

— Está bien… dime, cuando volvamos ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?

— Cla-claro… — sonrió.

— Tengo algo más…

— ¿Qué?

— Una pregunta…

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Todo esto… de salir de excursión en busca de estos seres que hasta hace poco creía que no existían y eso que yo amo lo misterioso y lo que tenga que ver con seres extraños…

— Bueno… — Skuld rascó nerviosa su cabellera. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? Empezó a pensar algo rápido para salir del apuro, pero hoy su cabeza estaba en las nubes —. Yo… tampoco sé… mucho… sólo sé que son importantes…

— Loki me dijo que me contaría todo… pero ¿Qué será…? Espero que no sea algo malo — dijo melancólica. Skuld se entristeció cosa que Mayura notó y trató de aliviar el ambiente —. Otra vez diciendo tonterías, no me hagas caso… vamos que seguro Yamino debe estar esperando las ramas para preparar la cena.

Skuld sonrió, Mayura siempre trataba de minimizar todo lo que sabía que podía ser malo, triste y trataba de quitarle peso a la situación. Asintió y la siguió.

— Lentes ¿Qué prepararás para cenar? — preguntó Narugami observando a Yamino sacar cosas y más cosas.

— Pensé en preparar pescado asado con arroz, unos pequeños aperitivos como salchichas, verduras cocidas cortadas en rodajas — y mientras hablaba iba preparando la cena. Narugami se ahogaba en baba, muerto de hambre.

Los arbustos se sacudieron y esto se pusieron en alerta, pero al ver que era Fenrir y Loki los que se acercaban, bajaron la guardia. Fenrir fue hacia donde estaba su hermano, babeando ya que había oído todo lo que hablaban esos dos. Loki estaba detrás de ellos con una gota en la sien ¿para eso le había apurado su hijo a volver? Que glotón que es, pensó.

— ¿Mayura y Skuld no han vuelto?

— No, señor Loki… ellas fueron por leño y no han vuelto — contestó Yamino mientras sacaba los pescados para prepararlos.

— Que raro… espero que estén bien…

— ¡Señor Loki! — ambas chicas aparecieron con muchos leños. Loki y Narugami fueron hacia ellas, Loki ayudó a Skuld mientras que Narugami ayudó a Mayura. Descargaron las ramas y prepararon el fuego. Yamino pudo comenzar a cocinar.

— Aún no han vuelto mis hermanas — dijo Skuld algo deprimida. En cuanto a su relación, ellas eran muy unidas y casi nunca se separaban. Y siendo Skuld la más pequeña, siempre era la que más extrañaba.

— Ya volverán… — sonrió Mayura tocando el hombro de la chica a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

— Hola — se oyó. Ambas levantaron la vista y las vieron llegar a Urd y a Verdandi. Skuld sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Loki.

— ¿Usted?

— Nada… — negando con la cabeza.

— Igual por nuestra parte.

— ¿Quién tiene hambre? — intervino Yamino para evitar que se deprimieran. Todos sonrieron y lo siguieron.

Disfrutaron del gran banquete. Hablaron algunas cosas que Mayura ignoró completamente ya que no entendía muy bien y el resto de la noche la dedicaron a descansar porque aún no habían terminado con la búsqueda.

Al día siguiente empezaron muy temprano. Todos fueron esta vez y entre las señales que creían que podían ser, la desilusión se volvía cada vez más efímera.

Loki intentó con sus poderes encontrar algo, pero nada. Así como las Norns lo hacían y Yamino intentaba comunicarse con las serpientes. Pero nada.

Otra vez la noche y Loki se estaba poniendo nervioso. La ansiedad que sentía por creer estar cada vez más cerca, lo volvía loco.

— Señor Loki debe tranquilizarse… no ganará nada estando de esa manera.

— Lo siento Urd, pero es que… — la miró a los ojos, lleno de angustia y desesperación. Ella posó su mano en el hombro de Loki y sonrió.

— Tranquilo, ya lo encontraremos… quizás pase lo mismo que la otra vez… recuerde que es una serpiente marina, por ende, debe estar sumergida en lo más profundo del río y se nos hace complicado llegar a ella…

— Cierto… lo había olvidado — sonrió —. Gracias Urd.

— Por nada — sonrió.

Se puso de pie ante la voz que la llamaba. Estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, pero aún así podía oírla con claridad. Se fue acercando hacia esa voz, no sabía donde, pero sabía que cerca estaba. Dio el primer paso y alertó al pequeño Ecchan que dormía sobre Fenrir. El movimiento también despertó a Loki, quien se incorporó y vio a la chica caminar lento tal cual zombi.

— ¿Mayura? — Se preguntó a la vez que refregaba uno de sus ojos para mejorar la visión y al verla irse, se puso de pie —. Ma… — algo le cubrió la cara impidiéndole gritar. Fijo la mirada en la desesperación y vio al pequeño Ecchan.

— Señor Loki, no la despierte…

— ¿Ecchan qué está pasando?

— Mayura está sonámbula… — dijo el pequeñito flotando al lado de su amo. Éste le indicó que marcharan también y fue así que ambos siguieron a la chica.

Caminaron en línea recta y luego pendiente abajo, sorprendiéndose de que ella pareciera deslizarse limpiamente por el camino de tierra y césped mientras Loki intentaba no patinar ni caer en el intento de bajar. Se detuvieron cerca del lago al cual ella fue acercándose. Temiendo lo peor, Loki fue tras ella pero Ecchan lo detuvo.

— Si la despierta, quizás se asuste… no le pasará nada — dijo seriamente el chiquito mientras volteaba y dirigía la mirada sobre una roca. Allí estaba la misma mujer de la vez anterior, pero Loki no la había visto, no se había percatado porque su mirada estaba clavada en Mayura que, lentamente, se iba sumergiendo en el agua.

— Mayura — quiso entrar pero… él no podía. Se maldijo, si entraba iba a morir y lo sabía muy bien. Apretó sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes, cerrando con fuerza los ojos cuando una voz lo sacó del letargo.

— _Tranquilo, ella estará bien…_

— _No puedo respirar _— se dijo en el sueño oscuro y profundo en el que estaba metida. Se tomó del cuello intentando respirar, pero era inútil. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Así? ¿En un sueño?

— _Mayura… _

Esa voz la hizo abrir los ojos, estaba bajo el agua y el poco aire que le quedaba se esfumó entre las burbujas. La imagen borrosa – por el poco reflejo de luna – de una chica con su misma imagen y un uniforme similar al que ella utilizaba la miraba fijamente.

Quería hablar pero si lo hacía ya no tendría aire. Algo de gran tamaño se enredó en su cintura y la envolvió de cuerpo entero. La chica la seguía mirando, pronto le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Por fin, ¡Me encontraste! Llévame con el señor Loki…_ — dijo la chica entre lágrimas. Podía jurar que veía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— _¿¡El señor Loki!? _— se preguntó confundida. ¿Qué era todo eso?

— _Aún mi promesa sigue intacta… podremos estar juntos _— dijo entre el llanto. Mayura, sin saber por qué, también empezó a llorar sin entender cuál era la razón por la que lo hacía.

— _Juntos…_

El ruido de las burbujas emerger hizo que la _enredadera _que la envolvía la arrastrara y la imagen de esa chica de similar apariencia desapareciera.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Loki a la hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa pálida. Ésta le sonreía.

— _Está de regreso _— dijo a la vez que la joven emergía del agua con una serpiente envolviéndola por la cintura. Ella parecía desentendida y shockeada por algo. Loki no lo pensó y se acercó —. _No ha cambiado nada _— susurró la mujer y desapareció ante los ojos de Ecchan.

— Mayura… Mayura — la llamó cuando la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella tosió escupiendo un poco de agua. Acarició su mejilla con una mano y la observó directo a los ojos, dándole palmadas, luego —. Mayura ¿me oyes?

— Lo-Loki… — susurró haciendo que Loki entrara en un alivio profundo. La miró de arriba abajo y encontró una larga y gran serpiente enredada desde el pecho hasta los pies. La miró a los ojos y eran rojos como los de Mayura. Sonrió feliz, ya todo mejoraba de a poco.

El problema de hoy en día era que demonios debían hacer. ¿Fusionarlos? Era lo más probable. Hel estaba al tanto gracias a que Heimdall iba y venía seguido siendo el guardián de las puertas hacia Asgard y a los demás mundos.

— Viejo necesito dormir un poco — dijo el pequeño Fenrir. Loki observó el sillón en el cual Mayura dormía tranquilamente, sonrió.

— Está bien… yo seguiré un poco más… tú descansa, gracias por todo Fenrir — sonrió.

— Pero sólo un poco eh… necesitas dormir — dijo acurrucándose cerca de Mayura.

La puerta se abrió y detrás apareció Yamino con dos tazas y un plato con galleras. Loki sonrió al ver a su hijo con una expresión sorprendida por ver a su hermano mayor dormir sin reparar en el olor de las galletas recién horneadas.

— Traje café… pero sólo un poco — lo que menos quería era que su padre no durmiera por su obsesión. Podría continuar al día siguiente con tranquilidad y además no ganaría nada si se quedaba la noche en vela.

— Está bien… igual, en un rato iré a dormir… — sonrió.

Ambos tomaron el café, pero el cansancio era más fuerte por lo que partieron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes llevar a Mayura a su cuarto y a Fenrir junto a ella para que estuviera tranquilo.

— Señor Loki — las cortinas fueron corridas por el que llamó a su nombre. Loki se tapó hasta la cabeza deseando dormir un poco más por naturaleza de él el ser así. Yamino sonrió y volvió a cerrar las cortinas, lo dejaría dormir hasta el almuerzo.

Al dejar la habitación, Mayura apareció detrás con su uniforme escolar.

— Oh, es cierto… ya empezaron las clases nuevamente.

— Si y por suerte es un bonito día.

— Si, eso es cierto… vamos abajo que ya preparé el desayuno.

— ¿El señor Loki no desayunará?

— El señor Loki está descansando tranquilamente… ayer se quedó despierto hasta tarde.

— ¿Otra vez? — bajó la vista tristemente. Saber que él se quedaba sin dormir obsesionado con esos seres mágicos le dio pena y hasta tristeza, ella no quería eso para él.

— No se preocupe, el señor Loki es fuerte como no se imagina — sonrió para calmarla, pero ni él podía estar tranquilo con su propia mentira.

— Está bien…

— _Demonios…_ — intentó abrir los ojos pero estaba tan cansado que quiso seguir un poco más.

Una voz lo llamaba, era conocida. Intentó despertar nuevamente, pero fue imposible otra vez. Se vio en una oscuridad implacable pero tan pura a la vez que logró confundirlo. La imagen de aquella mujer nuevamente se hizo presente.

— _Hola…_

— _¿Quién eres? _— preguntó sin rodeos y sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa. La sentía tan conocida que no sabía cómo demonios debía sentirse por ello.

— _Qué modales… lo siento, pero no puedo decirte quien soy _— negó de brazos cruzados —. _Vine a decirte que debes hacer con las almas de Mayura…_

— _¿Qué? ¿En serio? _—dijo animado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

— _Debes invocar a Levanteinn y con el anillo Doraupuniru ponerlo frente a Mayura junto a la serpiente y al ave… tan sólo pídelo desde el fondo de tu corazón, con todas tus fuerzas lo que realmente deseas para ella…_

— _¿Sólo así?_

— _Loki, no queda tiempo… trata de tener la mente tranquila, dejar de lado la ansiedad, los nervios, sólo enfócate en lo que sientes y en lo que deseas hacer. Si no, tendrás que buscarlos otra vez porque ante el error, ellos se esfuman... son efímeros Loki… son las plumas de las alas de Mayura, si tú no logras fusionar las almas, ella jamás despertará…_

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

— _Lo siento _— sonrió negando —_. Pero me dio gusto verte de nuevo…_

— _¡Espera! _— pero cuando estiró su mano, se incorporó en la cama notando todo oscuro. Refregó sus ojos y miró hacia sus costados, estaba en su cuarto. Bostezó posando su mano en la boca y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Mayura vistiendo su uniforme de maid.

— Buenas tardes, señor Loki — intentando reprimir una risita al verlo en pijama y con ese aspecto de zombi. Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió aplastando su mano en el cabello de ella y despeinándola.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya van a ser las cuatro… ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

— Mmm… — sonrió picaronamente y le robó un fugaz beso, sorprendiéndola y no dándole tiempo a replicar sobre ello porque cuando se iba a quejar, él le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Señor Loki! — espetó molesta golpeando la puerta. Éste reía a carcajadas del otro lado. Había dormido demasiado.

— ¿Sigues con esa cara? — preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro que leía entretenidamente en su silla de escritorio. Mayura se mantenía en silencio, esquivándole la mirada ofendida aún. El tiempo que transcurría, la confianza entre ellos se estaba haciendo más grande. Hasta había días en que ella sólo le decía "Loki" sin signos de respeto.

Eso le era un alivio para el eterno dios. Cambió de página y siguió ignorando a la chica de ojos carmín.

El sueño volvió a su mente y el saber que él tenía el poder para lograrlo lo ponía más nervioso porque junto a la nueva data, más le angustiaba saber que en el más mínimo error, podía echarlo todo a perder.

— Mayura ¿damos un paseo?

— ¿Un paseo? — su atención volvió hacia el ido dios. Ella sonrió y asintió —. Está bien…

— Gracias — sonrió Loki más tranquilo. Así, quizás, podría despejar un poco la mente.

Yamino ya enterado, emprendieron marcha. Loki parecía ido, mirando al cielo y pareciendo pensar algo duramente. Mayura llevaba ropa de calle, cómoda y linda. En el camino se encontraron con Freya quien se unió a ellos, hablando amenamente a la vez que le proponía a Mayura nuevo diseños de su indumentaria de estreno.

— Suena divertido señorita Freya…

— Si, yo he pensado muchos diseños como para ti y el que más me gusta es el de conejita…

— ¿Conejita? — paró la oreja Loki al oír eso.

— No te preocupes, no es el típico de conejita que conocemos… — sonrió calmando a Mayura —. Es un traje de coneja… pero le adherí un vestido pequeño y muy lindo… te encantará…

— Me gustaría lucirlo — sonrió Mayura. Freya asintió de brazos cruzados, como si fuera la razón más válida para eso.

— Bien, cuando quieras, ven a casa…

— Si… — asintió Mayura —. ¿Quieren helado? — ofreció Mayura mirando a Loki. Éste parecía sereno, provocando tranquilidad en el corazón de la peli-rosa.

— Si… — sonrió Freya tomando su mano y apresurando el paso. Loki sonrió, jamás había visto de esa manera a Freya, tan alegre, tan feliz junto a Mayura. A su mente vino la pequeña Reiya, así era Reiya con Mayura, así de dulce.

Freya volteó la mirada hacia Loki, éste le sonreía. Sonrió al ver que Loki estaba sufriendo un retroceso. Ambas fueron hacia él y Freya le ensució la nariz con un poco de helado. Éste despertó.

— Tienes un poco de helado… — dijo burlona Freya señalándole la nariz. Los ojos de Loki se fijaron en su nariz amarilla y sonrió, observó a ambas mujeres que reían como chiquillas.

— Que graciosa, Freya — limpiándose con una servilleta que Mayura le ofreció.

La caminata continuó hasta que Freya se despidió, ella iba de paso. Loki se acercó a Mayura un poco más y deslizó su mano hasta la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella se sorprendió y miró sus manos, enrojeciendo. Loki sonrió dulcemente y apretó un poco más su mano.

— ¿Vamos a casa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Él acarició con su dedo pulgar los nudillos de la chica.

— No olvides nunca nada, Mayura… — sonrió Loki. Ella se arrimó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

— Jamás…

— Señorita Urd — saludó Yamino al verla en la entrada de la casa —. ¿Vino usted sola?

— Si, el señor Loki me pidió si podía venir…

— El señor Loki no está, pero no tardará en llegar.

— ¿Salió? — se quedó sorprendida. Loki no salía de casa ni hacía otra que cosa que no fuera el buscar alguna pista para recuperar a Mayura.

— Si, se despertó de humor y salió a pasear con Mayura…

— Oh, ya veo — sonrió.

— Pase, puede ir al despacho si quiere, yo iré a preparar un poco de té.

— Está bien joven Yamino — sonrió y se dio paso a las escaleras.

— ¡Yamino! — dijo Loki en voz alta —. Hemos llegado…

— Señor Loki, señorita… — se sorprendió al verlos tomados de la mano. Sonrió, algo que siempre había querido ver en ellos desde que habían vuelto sabiendo de los sentimientos de su padre hacia la _humana_.

Mayura se sonrojó, pero no apartó su mano de la de Loki. Al contrario, apretó la mano de él haciendo latir cada vez el corazón de Loki con calidez.

— La señorita Urd lo está esperando en el despacho. Yo les llevaré té y galletas.

— Está bien — sonrió a su hijo cálidamente —. Vamos May — sonrió a la chica y la condujo con él al despacho.

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con Urd de pie junto al escritorio. Loki se acercó con Mayura de la mano y se sentaron en los sillones, Urd los imitó en el sillón de enfrente.

— ¿Y? ¿Averiguaste algo, Urd?

— Si. Señor Loki he traído al ave y a la serpiente — extendió la mano y aparecieron las dos jaulas de oro. El ave fénix era adulta y la serpiente era enorme —. Evoque a Levanteinn…

Urd levantó la mano hacia Mayura y la durmió. Loki la tomó a tiempo y la recostó en el sillón. Convocó a Levanteinn y miró a Urd, ella le indicó que lo colocara sobre Mayura. Lo dejó verticalmente, entre las mano de Mayura. Urd había dejado que la serpiente se enredara en Mayura y que él ave se reposara en el pecho de la chica.

— Señor Loki… ahora es su turno — le dio espacio. Loki estiró su mano y dijo una serie de palabras en dialéctico escandinavo y Mayura comenzó a brillar y a elevarse. Se quedaron mirando como la fusión de los dos espíritus se introducían en Mayura y Levanteinn obtenía un aura oscura, obtención de la maldad que había en aquellas criaturas en el fondo de su corazón. El anillo Doraupuniru explotó por toda la maldad que fue a parar allí mientras que Levanteinn terminó fusionándose a Mayura, también. Los latidos se reflejaban en la imagen de Mayura que parecía despertar de un largo y horrible sueño. Los ojos de la chica permanecían vacíos mientras la magia seguía haciendo estragos para recuperar el pasado.

Loki quería lanzarse sobre Mayura y despertarla, pero Urd lo mantenía agarrado del hombro. Ella negó ante la desesperada mirada de Loki. Volvió la vista a Mayura y ella temblaba, tenía convulsiones sobre el sillón cuando cayó de golpe.

— Tiene que pelear contra sus demonios, tú no puedes hacer más nada. Ahora depende de ella despertar…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — se escandalizó Loki, nunca le habían dicho eso. Ese no era el momento, si lo hubiese sabido hubiera usado otro tipo de magia. Urd, ya se las pagaría.

Sin poder hacer nada, se sentó junto a Mayura y colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas. La observaba sufrir en sueños. _Maldición_, pensó, no podría hacer nada por ella mientras durmiera, tan sólo esperar y velar por ella.

Y así fue…

— Señor Loki ¿no dormirá? — preguntó preocupado Yamino. Loki negó con la cabeza y observó nuevamente a Mayura.

— Ve a dormir, yo llevaré a Mayura a mi cuarto.

— Está bien… cualquier cosa, llámeme.

— Si, no te preocupes — sonrió Loki —. Gracias por todo, hijo.

— Es mi deber servirle, padre.

Mayura aún no despertaba, cosa que ponía nervioso a Loki. Volaba en fiebre y se quejaba constantemente. Fenrir dormía con ella en la habitación para que su padre durmiera un poco, siendo obligado por Yamino. En cuanto al padre de Mayura, lo mantenían hipnotizado con un poco de magia de las Norns para que no preguntara que era de su hija.

No podía mantener la calma aunque lo quisiera, no podía estar tranquilo al irse a dormir sabiendo que ella sufría en el más profundo y cruel sueño. Cómo deseaba que ella estuviera de vuelta y decirle todo para que entendiera todo lo que ocurría… como se lo había prometido.

La observaba fijamente, ella parecía dormir "tranquila". Ningún indicio de sufrimiento, ni de miedo. Podía suspirar tranquilo por un rato. Y sin más, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y comenzó a leer el libro que estaba disfrutando antes de todo aquello. No podía concentrarse de lleno, no entendía bien lo que estaba leyendo y todo porque sus pensamientos estaban en ella, en la persona que dormía en esa cama que estaba frente a él.

Suspiró, tenía que calmarse. Un ataque de nervios no era bueno para él ni para nadie porque también sus hijos estaban con él y saber que estaba sufriendo o padeciendo algo, ellos se alarmarían y se preocuparían. Sonrió. Que buenos hijos los suyo.

Corrió la hoja y continuó leyendo. Observaba de reojo a la chica para saber si algo la tenía mal o si por alguna mueca la fiebre le subía. Pero nada, dormía con calma. Volvió a sonreír, que bella imagen la de ella. Su piel tan joven y tersa; las hebras de su cabello largo y rosado desparramadas en la almohada como un manto, brillando con su luz imaginaria, una luz que él sólo podía ver.

Se puso de pie y se recostó a su lado para observarla mejor. Estaba tan cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco, y el vago pensamiento de unirse a su sueño sobre su pecho lo llevó a ello. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha y cerró los ojos, oyendo los incesantes latidos de su corazón, resistiendo como una guerrera la lucha por su vida. Así pudo dormir, tanta paz y felicidad sintió a su lado.

Unas suaves caricias recorrían su rostro, largos y finos dedos se enredaban en su cabello. _Que agradable sensación_, pensó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lentamente fue incorporándose. Se encontró con una familiar mirada que lo observaba fijamente.

— ¿Ma-Mayura? — tartamudeó al ver a la chica que lo imitaba, sentándose y recostando su espalda en las mullidas almohadas.

Ella lo miró en silencio y luego miró sus nudillos, frunció el ceño. Loki se quedó arrodillado junto a ella, intentando entender que era todo ello… ¿había despertado o era un sueño? Se pellizcó la mejilla y sintió dolor, así como sintió una pequeña hinchazón.

— Despertaste… — susurró casi en silencio. Mayura parecía pensativa, pero luego se limitó a sonreír y a observarlo como si fuera una criatura.

— ¿Loki? — preguntó ella con un suave tono.

No era la primera vez que lloraba, pero si delante de ella. La abrazó y la aferró a él, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de que todo aquello era su imaginación. Era real, podía sentirla y más cuando ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ahora podía estar más tranquilo, ahora si podría sonreír sin fingir.

— Mayura… Mayura — la llamó intentando saber si era ella, las dudas surgían de a poco así como el miedo a que no haya funcionado nada —. ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Eh? — él la apartó un poco y tomó el delicado rostro con sus manos —. ¿Qué ocurre, Loki? — preguntó.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — la miró a los ojos. Ella se quedó pensativa, no entendía al parecer de que estaba hablando —. ¿Te dice algo _ave Fénix_ o _serpiente marina_?

— Mmm… ¿no son seres mitológicos? — preguntó.

— Pero… ¿recuerdas algo acerca de ellos? ¿Haber tenido contacto…?

— Mmm… yo… yo… — se puso pensativa poniendo un dedo en su frente y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. Loki sonrió al ver aquel gesto que no veía hacía añares por parte de ella.

— No hace falta que lo recuerdes… ¿Qué recuerdas?

— Yo… recuerdo… — la cabeza de Mayura estaba completamente hecha trizas, los recuerdos y las memorias eran confusas y extrañas —. No sé como decirte… pero… siento que… nada tiene sentido…

— Es normal — frunció los labios —. Bueno, primero intentemos reconstruir tus recuerdos y luego te cuento lo que ha pasado…

— Está bien… pero antes quiero una cosa…

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero un helado de vainilla…

— Está bien, le diré a Yamino que vaya por él.

— ¿Está Yamino? — dijo entusiasmada —. ¿Me haría un pastel de crema y frutillas…? El que me gusta…

Loki se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba. Su mente volvió al pasado y recordó algo…

— _¡Yamino! — dijo la niña de cabellos rosados._

— _Hola pequeña Mayura…_

_La niña vio detrás al pequeño detective y le sonrió, éste le devolvió la sonrisa. La vista rojiza volvió al de cabellos verdes y ante él juntó las manos como en una plegaria._

— _Yamino ¿me harías un pastel de crema y frutillas? Por favor — le pidió la chica en súplica. Éste sonrió y asintió._

— _Está bien, vayan ambos arriba y les llevaré el pastel…_

— _¡Que bien! — sonrió la chica. Loki se acercó y le extendió la mano, pidiendo con aquel gesto que le tomara. Ella sonrió y tomó la mano con euforia._

— _Vamos… tendremos que esperar._

— _Pero vale la pena… los pasteles de Yamino y todo lo que él cocina es rico… — sonrió la chica caminando de la mano con Loki. Éste notó el sonrojo que Mayura intentaba pasar desapercibido con su amplia sonrisa. Sonrió enternecido y la condujo a su despacho._

— Yamino — apareció Loki en la cocina. Su hijo estaba observando unos catálogos de electrodomésticos. Loki rió al ver como éste intentaba esconder torpemente la revista y parecer que estaba haciendo algo productivo —. Yamino, no me molesta que mires tus catálogos y compres… me alegra que hagas lo que te gusta…

— Si-si padre… — sonrió apenado.

— Bueno… a lo que vine…

— ¿Desea algo? — preguntó curioso.

— Si, un pastel de crema y frutillas…

— ¡Qué alegría! Quiere comer algo dulce… y yo que creía que ya se le había ido el gusto por los dulces… — Yamino derramaba cataratas de lágrimas de la emoción por poder cocinar algo que le encantaba hacer, repostería.

— Nop… — negó sonriente —. Es para Mayura…

— Oh… entiendo… — volteó hacia la cocina —. Dígale a la señorita que… — se quedó sin habla y volteó sorprendido hacia su padre, lo vio sonreír con malicia… eso quería decir que… —. ¡La señorita Mayura ha vuelto! — dijo en un grito de alegría. Qué bien, estaba devuelta y eso significaba que las cosas habían salido bien. No preguntaría nada por ahora, se pondría manos a la obra con el pastel y después preguntaría todo acerca de cómo había pasado —. Enseguida me pongo a hacer el pastel… dígale que aguarde un momento.

— Gracias Yamino — sonrió cariñosamente para su hijo, lográndolo sonrojar de pena. Cuando su padre era cálido solía apenarlo bastante.

— ¡Papá! — gritó el cachorrito desesperado, entrando a la cocina —. La chica misterio está despierta…

— Lo sé, Fenrir… — sonrió Loki —. Justamente, vine a la cocina para decirle a Yamino que preparara un pastel para ella…

— ¿Pastel? — El cachorro sacudió la cola —: Yo también quiero…

— Claro, todos comeremos pastel — sonrió Loki y observó a Yamino que ya estaba haciendo la mezcla.

— Vayan yendo a la habitación de la señorita, yo termino esto y subo con algo de té para compartir — sonrió alegremente Yamino. La noticia era muy buena y había que festejar.

Mientras…

Mayura intentaba recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido, pero nada, todo era demasiado confuso y extraño aún. Eso le sonó a misterio. Despertar sin saber nada de lo que había pasado y encima tener recostado a Loki sobre su pecho también le desconcertó. ¿Habría perdido la memoria? Debía investigarlo… pero con tiempo.

Miró hacia la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y detrás apareció Loki y Fenrir. El cachorro corrió hacia ella y se le lanzó encima, ella lo atajó a tiempo y lo acarició con mucha alegría, estaba igual que siempre. Loki la observaba con ternura, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le colocó algunos cabellos rebeldes detrás de la oreja, despejando el lindo rostro de la chica. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

— Loki… Fenrir sigue igual…

— Si, sigue igual de glotón, también — sonrió con burla ante la mirada asesina que su hijo le dedicó.

— Debería comer menos — dijo la chica cuando levantó al cachorro para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro —: En cualquier momento rodará… — y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— Yamino en cualquier momento subirá con tu pastel y té…

— ¡Que bien! Extrañaba sus pasteles… — luego calló por unos minutos. Loki la observó, parecía triste —. Loki… me explicarías que pasa… es que tengo dudas…

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Tengo recuerdos raros… tengo recuerdos de cuando éramos chicos… y… también… de mi adolescencia… y tú — lo miró con sorpresa —: Tenías este mismo aspecto…

— Bueno… — procesó lo que había escuchado y desvió la vista pensando —: Mira… has tenido una semana terrible y es preferible esperar un poco… has dormido mucho y veo que estás confundida… así que esperaremos que pase este día y mañana hablaremos mejor ¿Qué dices?

— Mou… — hizo un pequeño puchero, ella quería resolver sus dudas. Pero no había otra, además la sonrisa de Loki la había desarmado, parecía emocionado de verla. Raro. Sonrió y asintió —. Está bien, esperaremos a mañana, pero — levantó el dedo índice y lo agitó frente a él —: Mañana me dirás todo ¿si?

El tomó aquel dedo y le sonrió ampliamente —. Si, te diré todo…

— He llegado con el pastel y el té — dijo Yamino entrando con Ecchan. El fantasmita se posó en la cabeza de Mayura, ella condujo la mirada hacia él —. Que alegría verla de nuevo señorita Mayura…

— Igual digo Yamino — le sonrió alegremente. Su vista volvió a su cabeza —. Loki… — sonó interrogante, éste la miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué es esta cosita rosada que está en mi cabeza y tiene cara? — todos miraron a Ecchan y sonrieron ante la mirada ingenua de Mayura quien sostenía al pequeño entre sus manos, ahora.

— Él es Ecchan… es un fantasmita y siempre está contigo…

— ¿En serio? — lo puso cerca de su cara —. ¿Tú cuidas de mí?

— Si… punyaan — dijo el pequeño. Mayura sonrió alegremente.

— Gracias… un fantasma me cuida… eso es misterioso… — sonrió y los demás también.

— Bueno, como la señorita Mayura está de vuelta… festejemos con este rico pastel a pedido de la anfitriona — sonrió Yamino y todos aplaudieron.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _OHHHHH! DIOSSS! HEMOS LLEGADO A LO QUE SEGURAMENTE ESPERABAN ¿NO?_

_Holitas y perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy preparando una sorpresita para el próximo capítulo y me faltan poner unos toques y ya lo publicaré para ustedes. Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero muuuuchos comentarios eh!_

_¿que opinan de la nueva Mayura? ¿y que me dicen de la mujer que apareció? ¿quien podría ser? === en una review je xD_

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía que poco a poco va atando cabos y buscando su final :)_

_Sayonara minna!_


	17. Día de campo

**Capítulo 17: "Día de campo"**

— ¡Vamos! — gritó Mayura cuando vio a todos reunidos para tener un lindo día de campo entre amigos.

Todos empezaron a caminar por el prado bajo el calido sol de primavera. Loki era arrastrado por Mayura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la estaba cargando en su espalda y corriendo. Todos observaban aquello conmovidos.

Mayura había recordado algunas cosas de su pasado de ambas vidas y Loki le había contado la verdad, aún no le creía pero cosas misteriosas la rodeaban en el día a día y el frío y la soledad de estar encerrada en un lugar oscuro la acechaba en sueños.

Todas las mañanas un dato nuevo tenía para contarle a Loki por lo que ocasionaba que todos se pusieran a investigar sobre ello. Estaba claro que el espíritu de Mayura estaba en Niflheim, en el mausoleo en el cual descansaba Balder. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios estaría eso? Hel seguramente lo sabía, pero debían prepararse antes de ir. Además, sólo podían entrar a Niflheim una vez y después se cerraban las puertas para siempre. Tenían que ir preparados o podían perder a Mayura para siempre.

Pero ahora no debían preocuparse, debían pasar un grandioso día de campo entre amigos y disfrutar el rico almuerzo que Yamino había preparado para todos.

— ¡Wow! Yamino eres estupendo… recuerdo que siempre fuiste así de dotado… — dijo Mayura con una gran sonrisa, contagiándolo a los demás de su alegría. Cada recuerdo la hacía más y más feliz, lo que no sabía era lo infeliz que lo hacía a Loki por la razón de que esa no era la Mayura que él quería de vuelta. No fuera que no la quisiera, pero no era la Mayura que él había conocido desde un principio.

— Gracias señorita Mayura… la verdad es que me gusta mucho preparar distintos platillos para degustar…

— Yamino enséñame — pidió juntando las manos. Éste asintió sonriente —: ¡Gracias! ¡Loki! — canturreó Mayura alargando las bocales, en señal de pedir algo que no beneficiaba al aludido. Éste volteó lentamente.

— ¿Si? — ella lo miró con ojos oscuros y siniestros. Entendiendo el mensaje —. Es-está bi-bien… probaré tus platillos…

— ¡Que bien! — festejó la chica. Todos rieron.

— Pobre de ti, Loki — dijo compadeciéndose Narugami a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro del castaño. Éste arqueó una ceja en desconfianza.

— Narugami… tú también estás invitado a probar mis comidas — sonrió Mayura.

— No, gracias Daidouji… — pero ante los ojos asesinos de ella y, extrañamente, también, los de Loki. Aceptó asintiendo y tragando fuerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — preguntó Freya.

— No sé, ¿se te ocurre algo? — preguntó Mayura.

— Un concurso — dijo Skuld animadamente.

— ¿De comida? — se ilusionaron Fenrir y Narugami.

— No, carreras — sonrió Skuld.

— Yo seré árbitro — dijo Urd.

— Yo también — se sumó Verdandi.

— Bueno, confirmemos los equipos — sonrió Skuld.

— Freyr y Heimdall — dijo Urd.

— Freya y Narugami — dijo Verdandi.

— Yamino y Fenrir — sonrió Skuld.

Las tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia los restantes —. El señor Loki y Mayura — dijeron a la vez.

— Skuld, ¿tú no jugarás? — preguntó Mayura.

— Yo soy la anfitriona — sonrió divertida y de la nada sacó un micrófono —. ¡Damos comienzo a la carrera de obstáculos! — sonrió y el escenario del prado cambió a un laberinto, pruebas de saltos de roca en roca sobre el agua, salto de obstáculos y al final, la meta, en la que había un premio sorpresa.

Cada uno se puso en posición. Mayura estaba delante de Loki, éste la sostenía de la cintura.

— Las reglas son simples — dijo Skuld mostrando el primer escenario: el laberinto —: Primero deben correr éste tramo de un de diez metros, pero… uno de los participantes tiene que cargar en su espalda al otro y correr con él así. Una vez que llegan allí, entran al laberinto y deben encontrar la salida que está del otro lado. Allí deben correr tomados de las manos y saltar las rocas de ese lago… pero, no será tan sencillo — sonrió —: No todas las piedras tienen soporte, algunas pueden caer y eso significa caer al agua y tener que volver a la orilla y volver a saltar las rocas. Cuando terminen de cruzarlos, tendrán que correr el resto del tramo que son 50 metros saltando los diferentes obstáculos. ¡Ojo! Que en el laberinto pueden aparecer distintas trampas y puede que en vez de dirigirse a la salida, terminen en el centro de éste y más costará salir…

— Yo vigilaré con mi bola de cristal — dijo Urd con la bola en su mano.

— Y yo estaré en la línea de llegada… — acotó Verdandi.

— Estupendo — gritó Mayura animadamente, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

— ¿Están listos? — preguntó Skuld y todos empezaron a correr a sus posiciones.

Heimdall estaba algo molesto porque no quería jugar, pero tampoco quería quedar como ortiva y prefirió participar. Además, si no lo hacía, el pesado de Freyr lo molestaría todo el día.

— Freyr… pesas — dijo el peli-morado cargando en su espalda al grandote de Freyr. Éste sonrió y se bajó, cargándolo en su espalda a Heimdall. Narugami cargaba a Freya y mostraba un sonrojo por como los senos de la rubia se apretaban contra su espalda, eran tan grande que cubría casi toda su cabeza. Yamino cargaba a Fenrir, teniendo ventaja por sobre los demás. Y, finalmente, Loki, quien cargaba a Mayura en su espalda.

Ya en la línea de salida. Skuld levantó el arma y la apuntó al cielo.

— En sus marcas… — estos se prepararon —: Listos… ¡YA! — y el disparo se oyó, haciendo que estos empezaran a correr; algunos dificultosos y otros ligeramente.

Loki, Yamino y Freyr llevaban la delantera mientras que Narugami no podía cargar a Freya quien, ofendida y herida por sentirse "gorda", se quejaba. Todos llegaron a laberinto y los participantes que iban cargados, bajaron para correr por el gran laberinto de casi una manzana y media. Cada uno entró por distintas entradas con respecto a la línea que corrían.

Freya, segura de sí misma, llevaba a Narugami a rastras, creyendo que iban por el lado correcto cuando sólo se habían encerrado más y más en el laberinto.

Freyr señalaba mientras se alababa a sí mismo por lo que Heimdall fue el que se molestó en buscar la salida arrastrándolo del cuello. No se dejaría ganar por Loki ni en sueños.

Fenrir utilizó su olfato para poder encontrar la salida, Yamino lo seguía confiando en su hermano. Un paso en falso de Yamino ocasionó que se activara una de las trampas y una bola gigante apareció de la nada, ambos se quedaron observando, pero cuando ésta comenzó a moverse hacia ellos empezaron a correr para salvar sus vidas.

— Eres un tonto bueno para nada — gruñó Fenrir intentando correr lo más rápido posible para salir con vida de allí.

— Perdóname hermano — gritó Yamino llorando y corriendo por su vida, también.

Mayura miró hacia todos lados, deteniéndose. Loki se frenó al no oír sus pasos y volteó hacia ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Hay que tener cuidado… parece que los chicos activaron una trampa — dijo preocupada Mayura. Loki sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomándola del rostro y dándole un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Más tranquila?

— ¿E-eso de-debía tra-tranquilizarme? — tartamudeó. Loki negó y sonrió burlonamente, sonrojándola.

— Vamos, seguro que saldremos primeros — tomando su mano y arrastrándola.

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando divisaron la salida. Escucharon un escandaloso festejo y voltearon hacia la derecha, allí estaban Freyr y Heimdall mirando la salida. Heimdall miró hacia Loki y frunció el ceño. Ambos se pusieron competitivos nuevamente y cada uno tomó la mano de los distraídos de sus compañeros y empezaron a correr con todas su fuerzas.

Aunque los primeros en encontrar la salida fueron Fenrir y Yamino – ya que corrían para salvar sus vidas – detrás de ellos aparecieron Freyr, Loki, Mayura y Heimdall, que al chocar antes de salir, se habían mezclado apareciendo finalmente tomados de las manos Freyr con Mayura y Loki con Heimdall. Se percataron rápidamente y así como lo notaron, intercambiaron de parejas y siguieron corriendo.

Freya intentaba apartar las serpientes que la amenazaban y Narugami empezaba a quejarse por el hambre que sufría y observaba anhelante a aquella serpiente.

— Freya ¿sabes cocinar?

— Cla-cla KYAAA — gritó cuando una serpiente se enroscó en su pierna.

— ¡Bien! — se levantó de golpe y con su espada de madera – que quien sabe de donde la sacó – aplastó a la serpiente que se le había enroscado y encarecidamente, le pidió a Freya que se lo cocinara. Ésta suspiró aliviada y procedió al pedido de Narugami.

Yamino iba con ventaja, pero no podía evitar caer una y otra vez pisando la roca equivocada. Loki llevaba a Mayura en su espalda para que no cayera y además porque no quería ser arrastrado al agua que tanto detestaba. Freyr cayó e intentando evitar aquello, tomó a Heimdall de la ropa y terminó arrastrándolo a él, también.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — gritó furioso. Freyr puso la boca en trompa largando en cascada el agua que había tragado mientras observaba la ranita que Heimdall tenía en la cabeza. Volvieron a la orilla y empezaron nuevamente.

Un paso en falso y Loki cayó junto con Mayura al agua. Loki se desesperó por lo que Mayura lo tomó rápido y lo arrastró a la orilla. Éste estaba inconciente, sus ojitos en forma de espiral desesperanzó a Mayura. Empezó golpeando suavemente las mejillas del chico, pero nada. Por último, apretó la nariz de éste y posó sus labios sobre los de él, dándole aire y apretando, finalmente, su pecho. Una, dos, tres y Loki reaccionó escupiendo todo. Mayura sonrió y lo ayudó aponerse de pie. Volvieron a intentarlo.

Yamino cayó una y otra vez, no podía cruzarlo y se estaba desesperanzando. Fenrir perdió la paciencia y se lanzó a la primera roca, luego a la segunda en diagonal a esa y así con las demás. Yamino siguió sus pasos y fue cuando un veloz Narugami cargando a Freya los pasó cruzando todas las rocas y lanzándolos al agua una vez más.

— TONTO — gritó Fenrir a Narugami mientras Yamino con una pañuelo igual de empapado que él intentaba limpiar la lente de sus anteojos.

— Loki no te dejaré ganar — dijo Heimdall cuando vio que estaba por unos pasos más adelante que los demás. Loki no perdió la fe y corrió más rápido con Mayura de la mano.

— Ya veremos eso — dijo alcanzándolo y cuando creyeron cada uno que ganaría su equipo, Narugami se dio paso entre ellos con Freya corriendo de su mano velozmente. Ésta les sacó la lengua y estiró uno de sus párpados burlándose cuando cruzaron la línea de llegada y Verdandi agitó la bandera blanca y negra a cuadros.

— ¡Y los ganadores son… el señor Narugami y la señorita Freya! — gritó Skuld con su micrófono. Pétalos de colores y fuegos artificiales aparecieron de la nada, explotando a su alrededor mientras los ganadores eran la hermosa rubia Freya y el glotón de Narugami quien ya estaba disfrutando de su banquete por haber ganado, un pollo rostizado.

Loki y Heimdall tenían la quijada por el suelo mientras que Freyr aplaudía feliz por su hermana y Mayura aplaudía por los ganadores. Fenrir y Yamino llegaron agitados y empapados y al ver a los ganadores festejar con sus trofeos y empapando a los perdedores con champaña, aplaudieron por ellos.

Ya más calmada la euforia y cada uno volviendo a su respecto lugar de residencia, Loki acompañó a Mayura a su casa para descansar un poco del grandioso día que disfrutaron. Yamino y Fenrir se adelantaron, Ecchan entró a la casa de Mayura para ir a su cuarto, después de todo había dormido mayor parte de la tarde mientras jugaban y quería seguir haciéndolo.

Loki tomó a Mayura de la mano cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el templo. Mayura se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente a Loki. Una vez en la cima, Loki la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuerte, ella – entre la sorpresa y la timidez – lo abrazó también.

— Si desapareces de nuevo, me muero…

— No pasará eso, Loki… yo pelearé también — sonrió y trató de buscar la mirada de Loki. Éste estaba triste, quería solucionarlo todo ya y vivir por fin en paz, pero no era tan fácil como parecía.

— Mayura… — la tomó del rostro —: Pase lo que pase… nunca olvides que te amo y que iría contigo a donde sea que fuera tu destino… recuerda que te pertenezco — apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, con los ojos cerrados y chocando sus narices.

Mayura no pudo soportarlo y lo besó desesperadamente, colgando sus brazos en sus hombros y hundiendo sus dedos en los cortos cabellos. Él le respondió con euforia, con pasión, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa y llevándola a compartir un contacto más íntimo y húmedo. Ella profundizó más el beso, comenzando a sentir algo más que calor en su cuerpo, estaba rogando por más contacto, por más y más y sabía que sólo él podía dárselo.

Loki sabía hacia donde iba todo eso y tuvo que contenerse. Separó sus labios de Mayura, ella lo observó frunciendo el ceño, Loki sólo sonrió y acarició los labios de Mayura con su pulgar, deslumbrándose por lo hermosos que estaban hinchados y sonrosados.

— No sabes cuanto te deseo — sonrió con ternura, mordiéndose su labio inferior —: Pero aún no es el momento mi vida…

— Pe-ro si yo no… — dijo preocupada —: Quiero sólo una noche, Loki… quiero que me ames — abrazándolo.

— Lo hago Mayura, lo hago… de eso no te preocupes… — sonrió besando se frente con ternura.

— Quiero que me toques Loki… — dijo nostálgica —: Siento mucho frío…

El corazón de Loki se contrajo del dolor al oír esas palabras. Mayura estaría en algún lado oscuro y triste. La abrazó y le sonrió — Te daré todo el calor que necesites… ahora sólo puedo abrazarte… pero llegará el día que te haré arder y ya no sufrirás más frío… pequeña.

Mayura asintió y le sonrió. Recibió un beso más y se adentró a su casa. Loki sonrió hasta el último momento que pudo distinguirla, pero cuando ya no la vio su semblante se endureció. Él sabía que estaba todo difícil y sólo decía eso para calmar y no preocupar a Mayura.

— _Necesito ayuda…_

— _Pero ya la tienes…_

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Alguien que te guía…_

— _Los humanos solo tienen ángeles…_

—_Yo no sigo las reglas…_

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_

— _Pelear por lo que quieres…_

— _Yo la quiero a ella… peleo todo lo que puedo…_

— _Eres capaz de más… esto no es nada… sigue luchando._

— _No puedo, ya no puedo._

— _Eso dices, pero eres capaz de todo por ella…_

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _No puedo decirte…_

— _Mayura… ¿Dónde está?_

— _Hvergelmir__1__…_

— _¿¡Hvergelmir!?_

— Hvergerlmir — dijo eufórico cuando despertó de golpe y se encontró en las penumbras de su cuarto. Se refregó la frente y miró hacia las sábanas; había estado sudando por lo que se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida.

El agua fluía por su cuerpo libremente, era tan suave y relajante. La mayoría de sus tensiones estaban relajándose y dejándose llevar por el agua. Su mente estaba despejada y la palabra clave hizo eco en su interior…

— ¿Hvergelmir? ¿Dónde oyó eso señor Loki? — preguntó Urd.

— Alguien me lo dijo…

— ¿Quién?

— Si lo supiera, te lo diría… — suspiró desganado. Urd asintió.

— Señor Loki para llegar allí hay que cruzar Niflheim y sabe que sólo una vez se puede entrar al mundo de los muertos…

— Recuerda que mi hija controla esos dominios… ella sabrá que hacer…

— Está bien…

— ¿Cuándo partimos? — preguntó Yamino y Loki suspiró.

— Mañana… avísale a los demás, no debemos perder tiempo.

— ¿¡Tan pronto!? — se exaltó Fenrir, no es porque tuviera miedo, pero le pareció demasiado ligera la decisión.

— Si, no sé por qué — dijo pensativo y preocupado —: Pero tuve la leve sensación de que esa mujer me pedía a gritos ayuda a pesar de que me estaba ayudando a mí…

— Señor Loki, nosotras partiremos para hacer los preparativos… debemos preparar a Mayura para lo que venga.

Loki se puso de pie y asintió — Yo me encargo de ella.

Las Norns se marcharon y Loki se sentó en su silla roja de cuero y giró hacia la ventana, mirando por éste el atardecer morir.

_Pronto… Mayura…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

1Hvergelmir: (Torbellino en el casco = cerebro). La fuente que fluía en Niflheim.

**P.N.A** **(pequeña nota de autora)****:** _No se preocupen con el tema de las palabras desconocidas, pues en la historia – si prestan atención – verán que cuando nombro una de esas palabras que parecen "raras" pero que son los nombres de los lugares o cosas del mundo de los dioses, aparecerá lo que significa en el mismo diálogo ;)_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaa, tanto tiempo y sí, ya sé que me odian pero estaba muy vaga y no terminaba nunca de retocar la sorpresa que es el Trailer que desde ya aparece en Youtube. Chusmeen mi página de Face ( minene30)_

_Este capítulo tiene de todo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y besos!_

_Con mucho cariño y gracias por todo!_

_Minënë o Lian, como aparezco aquí :)_


	18. El gran día

**Capítulo 18: El gran día.**

Todos estaban en la entrada de la mansión de Loki. De a poco iban llegando, partirían a Asgard para tomar los últimos recaudos y empezar con su misión. Mayura estaba realmente nerviosa, por primera vez iría a un lugar realmente extraño y misterioso. Apretó fuerte la mano que Skuld le daba.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien — susurró Verdandi, Mayura sonrió.

— Estamos todos ¿no? — preguntó Loki y de la nada apareció Freyr volando en su Gullinbursti y aterrizando con Heimdall de tal manera que quedaron estrellado contra el suelo.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Ten más cuidado! — se quejó Heimdall dándole un coscorrón a Freyr y a éste le salió un chichón.

— Perdón amigo Heimdall, pero Freyr estaba muy ansioso por este gran día en el que mi Yamato Nadeshiko por fin podrá recuperar su alma.

— Si, si, si… todos están iguales, ahora saca a Skidbladnir para irnos ya — sentenció Heimdall.

— Yo, el grandioso Freyr, les presento al nuevo y mejorado Skidblandnir con tecnología de última y aire acondicionado — dijo orgulloso de su nuevo diseño, bien moderno. Tenía escrito el nombre del barco en uno de sus costados y la madera era de un color más clara que la de antes. Ya en su puesto de mando, apretó un botón y aparecieron dos escaleras mecánicas que descendían para que los demás pudieran subir —. Esto de vivir en el mundo humano trae sus ventajas… — sonrió danzando como tonto por el avance tecnológico que llevaba su nuevo barco.

Heimdall negó avergonzado por las actuaciones raras que tenía Freyr en ese momento y decidió que abriría la entrada más fácil para todos… el arco iris de Bifrost. Todos se elevaron en el gran barco y partieron hacia Asgard.

Loki bostezó, era temprano aún y algunos de ellos habían caído dormidos (Mayura, Fenrir, Skuld, Freya y Narugami) y el resto estaba pendiente de ver la morada nueva de los dioses.

Todo estaba reconstruido gracias a las Norns y a Hel que se habían encargado, en parte, de Asgard, también. El palacio de Loki estaba vacío porque los únicos que lo habitaban eran todos ellos y la mayoría vivía en Midgard.

— Falta un tramo todavía — suspiró Loki. Urd y Verdandi disfrutaban del té que Yamino había servido y Freyr y Heimdall estaban observando el camino.

— Freyr ¿sabes hacia donde tienes que ir? — preguntó Heimdall, Freyr asintió. Heimdall solía desconfiar del dios aquel por lo tonto y despistado que era.

— Sí mi buen amigo Heimdall… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de "el gran Freyr"? Debería darte vergüenza, yo tan magnífico y poderoso soy cuestionado por un plebeyo como tú…

— ¡¿A quién le dices plebeyo, imbécil?! — dijo molesto Heimdall. Luego se dio cuenta que montaba una escena y le dio la espalda, yéndose de allí.

Loki observó hacia donde estaba Mayura durmiendo con Fenrir y Ecchan. Sonrió, eran tan lindos verlos dormir así que se quedó embobado como niña enamorada observándolos. Urd y Verdandi se miraron y suspiraron resignadas. Eran todos unos idiotas.

Despertó y no entendía donde se encontraba, pero aquella cama era realmente cómoda y enorme como para cinco personas. Se sentó dispuesta a ponerse de pie, se fue acercando hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo cuando se vio en un espejo a su izquierda. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda fina color vino y se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente; realzaba su pecho, remarcaba su cintura y la tela en caída era abundante y acolchonada tapando sus muslos. Sus hombros tenían una franja da tela que se unía al vestido y dos volados en estos simulaban mantener al vestido en su cuerpo.

Se observó y se vio deslumbrante, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una leve niebla; sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y su tez era pálida como un papel. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Un rayo de luz se proveyó de las cortinas y la hizo voltear. Se dirigió lentamente y cuando corrió las cortinas se encontró con un lugar realmente frío y desolado. No entendía que demonios hacía allí y la pregunta inevitable llegó

_¿Los demás?_

Salió de allí y corrió por los pasillos desesperadamente, gritando nombres y llorando por el miedo a estar sola. Pero lo extraño es que las lágrimas no caían y sentía como que eso ya era natural en su vida, la sensación de falta se esfumó y llegó a la puerta de entrada. Salió al frío y corrió dejando huellas, hundiéndose y cayendo una y otra vez, enfriándose cada vez más y buscando lo que no sabía. Era inútil correr, jamás se alejaba. Retrocedió y volvió a encerrarse. No había escapatoria.

Y se quedó allí, esperando por alguien… alguien que no venía. Cada vez hacía más frío y volvió a dormirse, sentada en un sillón.

— Mayura… despierta — la visión era algo borrosa, no distinguía la figura pero sí la voz. Era Loki —: Vamos dormilona… llegamos… — sus ojos vieron al castaño sonriente y se sintió triste, herida. Sonrió forzada.

— Sí… perdón — levantándose y notando vacío el barco. Tomó la mano que Loki le tendió y lo siguió a cubierta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo… eso era el paraíso mismo.

Asgard, la tierra sagrada de los dioses.

— ¿Qué dices? — sonrió Loki. Mayura lo observó y éste parecía sereno, como si estuviera realmente donde tenía que estar.

— Perdón… — susurró Mayura apagadamente, Loki la miró confuso.

— ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

— Has sufrido mucho por mi culpa y ahora me doy cuenta de que aquí es tu lugar — posando una mano en la mejilla de Loki y sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos —: Te alejé de tu hogar.

Loki negó con una sonrisa y la abrazó con un brazo, apoyando su cabeza en la coronilla de Mayura.

— Ashhh pero qué chica — dijo con burla —: Parece que no entiendes…

— ¿Qué cosa no entiendo?

— Que mi lugar es a tu lado… me imagino porque me dices eso, por que me vez tranquilo ¿no?

Mayura se sorprendió por lo rápido que era Loki para leer sus gestos y pensamientos. Él besó la frente de la chica y la miró a los ojos, atrapándole la nariz con sus dedos y tirando de él.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tranquilo? — Mayura asintió y Loki sonrió —: Porque tú estás aquí conmigo… no he vuelto solo…

Mayura sonrió con pena y miró hacia el brillante y armonioso Asgard. Una vez el barco anclado, todos bajaron para dispersarse e ir cada uno a su castillo. Mayura fue con Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan y las Norns al castillo real.

— Te enseñaré tu habitación — sonrió Loki.

— ¿Mi habitación?

— Bueno… — se rascó tímido la nuca —: Es que yo… pensaba traerte a vivir conmigo cuando lograra deshacer esa maldición… claro, si tú quieres…

Mayura sonrió y asintió.

— Pero sólo con una condición — Loki la miró intrigado —: ¿Quieres saber? — dijo con una mirada picarona. Loki asintió —. Bueno, me quedaré contigo si compartimos habitación — sonrió traviesamente. Loki asintió y la abrazó por la espalda, conduciéndola, así, hacia su cuarto.

— Espero que te gusten los decorados y los vestidos que hay en los armarios…

— ¿También ropa?

— Claro… sino cómo va a estar mi princesa ¿desnuda, mostrando todo por ahí? Puff, eso sólo en privado…

Ambos rieron y entraron a la habitación. Era realmente espaciosa y preciosa, toda elegante y sofisticada. Quedó maravillada, observando las cortinas, las sábanas y cuando Loki abrió el armario grande quedó anonadada con el vestíbulo lleno de vestidos de toda clase, colores, telas y modelos. Loki observó un par y eligió uno violeta que le pareció simple y cómodo. Mayura lo tomó y se encerró allí para probárselo; le quedó perfecto y salió a su encuentro, dejando a Loki encantado con lo hermosa que se veía.

— Vamos princesa — ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo tomó y lo acompañó con una sonrisita divertida.

— Loki ¿podemos hablar? — le preguntó Mayura sentada bajo una de las ramas del árbol de Yggdrasil.

— ¿De qué? — dijo despreocupado. Mayura suspiró melancólica.

— Ya sé donde me encuentro…

Loki se levantó de golpe con los brazos, sosteniéndose — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mayura apartó la mirada y miró hacia el árbol, acariciándolo. Llevó su mano a su pecho y sollozó.

— Tengo frío Loki… mucho frío — y la imagen de Mayura comenzó a brillar. Loki se horrorizó ¿Qué era todo eso?

— ¿Mayura?

— Hasta pronto — y se desvaneció en millones de partículas de brillo.

— ¡MAYURA! — gritó al ver que la brisa descendía con las pequeñas partículas de la chica —. ¡Maldición! — se puso de pie y llamó a los gritos a Fenrir que en cuestión de segundos apareció con Ecchan en su lomo.

— Padre ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo agitado.

— Me voy a Niflheim ahora, avísale a los demás — dijo complicándose la existencia al decidir bajar por el árbol Yggdrasil.

— ¡Padre! Así no llegarás más — le dijo Fenrir.

— Debo apurarme — descendiendo y desapareciendo.

— Voy contigo — gritó y Ecchan se soltó del cachorro —: Ecchan avísale a los demás ya… yo iré con mi padre…

— Si — dijo el pequeño shikigami y salió volando a toda velocidad. Fenrir se dispuso a seguir a su padre.

— Utgard — susurró cuando llegó al lugar. No había tiempo que perder, pero una voz que no oía desde aquella vez que había ido para pelear contra Balder, lo llamó.

La muchacha de cabello morado se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa y junto a ella estaba el que supuestamente había muerto en manos de Urd. Utgarda Loki

— Spica… Utgarda — dijo sorprendido. Ellos sonrieron y lo hicieron pasar al castillo, a pesar de que Loki se había negado porque estaba apurado.

— Sabemos lo que ha pasado, por eso queremos darte algo…

— ¿Algo?

— Si, no será nada lindo lo que verán…

— ¿De qué hablan? — dijo sin entender. Ambos se miraron, Utgarda parecía indiferente, pero Spica demostraba tristeza.

— Mayura… ella… — tragó fuerte Spica. Pero Utgarda le tocó el hombro y ella lo miró, éste negó.

— Yo te lo diré… aquella humana está consumida por el odio… Varios gigantes se enteraron que un alma humana viva estaba perdida en Niflheim en donde fluyen los doce ríos del manantial, Hvergelmir. Muchos de aquellos han muerto por obra y gracia de la criatura que se escondía allí… muy pocos regresaron con vida porque, muy en el fondo, fue misericordiosa esa mujer en el ruego de que tenían familias y que ellos sólo habían cometido un error.

— Ten cuidado Loki… Mayura quiso pelear contra Hel cuando ella fue a ver que ocurría allí…

— ¿Qué? — se sorprendió —: ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Hace dos años…

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

— Porque no quería preocuparte… ella quiso corroborar si era Mayura y sí, lo era… pudo salvarse porque ella domina esas tierras y conoce cada rincón de ella… lo más triste de todo eso es que… — vio a Loki destrozado, pero aún así se lo dijo —: Mayura no puede huir de allí… Hel envió dos de sus lobos para que protegieran ese lugar e hicieran marchar a los visitantes… ellos comunicaron que suele salir de la casa y correr desesperada, intentando escapar… luego, pareciera recuperar la cordura, entra al castillo y se queda allí, observando desde la ventana.

Dolor era poco. Ahora entendía mejor por qué Mayura decía que tenía frío. Sollozó, de alguna manera debía sacar esa angustia que se le atravesaba en la garganta. Dolía tanto todo eso.

— Toma — Utgarda le dio a Loki una espada.

— No haré daño a la persona que amo… así que no lo necesito… — suspiró —: Pelearé cuerpo a cuerpo con ella… sentiré a través de sus golpes el dolor de su alma… pero mi sufrimiento no será mayor que el que ella lleva en su interior.

— ¡Papá! — gritó el pequeño al verlo en la entrada del castillo.

— ¿Ese es Fenrir? — dijo ilusionada Spica. Loki sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó algo sorprendido y cuando sintió el aroma familiar de ella, se alegró y lanzó sobre ella —: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Qué felicidad! — gritó en sus brazos y ella lo acarició y besó en la cabeza.

— Estás grande hijo — sonrió. Loki sonrió y miró el árbol de Yggdrasil y luego a Fenrir.

— Mamá, estás hermosa, te ves bien.

— Ay tampoco para tanto — sonrió ella apenada.

— Fenrir — dijo Loki y éste lo miró —: Quédate con tu madre…

— ¡No! yo te acompañaré padre — dijo bajándose de su madre, ella sonrió.

— Quédate aunque sea un rato… seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar — dijo con una tierna sonrisa —: Yo iré por Mayura…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió papá? — dijo preocupado.

— Mayura está lejos… yo tengo que ir por ella… ve después, Hel seguro también te esperará…

— Pero papá… — Loki había desaparecido —: Ese viejo es más terco — dijo indignado, Spica sonrió y acarició a su hijo.

— Es tu papá y debes aceptarlo así — sonrió —: Así que te pediré el favor de que le lleves esta espada si puedes…

— Claro — Utgarda se acercó y cambió el tamaño de la espada en una daga que Fenrir llevó en la boca —: Hasta luego mamá…

— Hasta luego y ven a visitarnos — dijo sonriente al ver a su hijo una vez más.

Un lugar realmente mágico se avecinó a los ojos de Loki. Era Svartalfheim, la tierra de las hadas. Loki dio un par de vueltas, algo perdido pues se había alejado demasiado del árbol Yggdrasil por curiosear un poco. No estaba para jugar, él debía seguir su camino, Mayura lo esperaba.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? — gritó Yamino al oír las palabras de Ecchan, de que su padre se había ido. Aún no sabían bien por qué y seguramente las Norns sí lo sabían.

— Apurémonos — dijo Ecchan desesperado, la idea de que algo le pasara a su amo lo aterraba.

Cuando salieron del castillo, allí estaban las Norns, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr y Freya esperándolos con una sonrisa. Yamino, emocionado, corrió hacia ellos, nadie dejaría a su padre solo en esa y eso lo alegraba tanto.

— Gracias — dijo desde el fondo de su corazón —: Muchísimas gracias.

Todos fueron hacia donde estaba el árbol del mundo y desde allí usaron la magia rúnica. Loki solía ser demasiado impulsivo y solía, también, olvidar que podía usar magia. Freyr se encargó de la magia rúnica y todos desaparecieron.

— Hasta que por fin — dijo Loki pesadamente, cayendo en el mundo de las tinieblas, Niflheim. Tan sólo hizo un par de pasos y chocó con alguien.

— Fíjate tonto por donde caminas…

— ¿Hem… ¡Heimdall!? — dijo sorprendido, el peli-morado le sonrió arrogantemente.

— Así es Loki…

— ¿Cómo fue qué…? — y allí cayó, podría haber usado la magia. Y todo por copiar lo mismo que hizo aquella vez que no utilizó la magia para no ser descubierto, aunque en aquella ocasión fue diferente y, ahora, del apuro mezclándose con la desesperación hizo que sus neuronas no conectaran y bajara por el gran árbol que conecta todos los mundos.

— Ay Loki — negó resignado —: Eres un tonto…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Querrás decir… "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" — sonrió amistosamente y se hizo a un lado, la niebla se dispersó y allí estaba todos sonriendo para Loki.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Están todos? — dijo embargado por la emoción, sus amigos jamás lo abandonaría. Idiotamente, se puso a llorar frente a ellos cosa que indignó a Heimdall – aunque para éste no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar – y éste le dio un golpe en la cabeza —. ¡Autch! — se quejó sobándose la cabeza y fulminándolo con la mirada, Heimdall se hacía el desentendido.

— Señor Loki vayamos por Mayura — se acercó Skuld agarrándolo de un brazo y abrazándolo.

— Es cierto Loki, ella nos espera — dijo Freya agarrándose de su otro brazo y abrazándolo.

Loki las miró sonriente, emocionado y sus ojos fueron hacia su hijo quien hizo una pequeña reverencia con una mano en su corazón y le guiñó un ojo. Narugami lo apuntó con su espada y le sonrió animadamente; Freyr sonreía cruzado de brazos y mostrando disposición a su "enemigo"; las Norns, Urd y Verdandi le sonreían amigablemente, demostrándole el cariño que sentían por él al traspasar tantas cosas durante todos esos años y sus más sinceros respetos hacia su nuevo rey.

— Gracias — susurró Loki.

— Señor Loki — gritó Ecchan posándose en su cabeza, éste giró sus ojos hacia el pequeño fantasmita.

— Gracias a ti, también, Ecchan.

— ¿Qué esperan? Basta de llantos y vayamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer — dijo molesto Heimdall.

— Señor Heimdall… debería dejar de ser gruñón — murmuró Skuld divertida.

— El señor Heimdall está impaciente — susurró Verdandi.

— Porque él también quiere ver a la señorita Mayura — acotó Urd.

— ¡N-NO! ¡No es eso! — dijo colorado y enojado; esas mujeres sólo querían hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pensaba. Loki palmeó su hombro y éste lo miró desconcertado porque ahora sonreía más tranquilo.

— Vamos, yo también quiero verla — y empezó a caminar.

Heimdall sonrió y lo siguió. Los demás le abrieron paso a Loki para que fuera adelante, y ellos lo siguieron detrás.

— Has llegado primero — sonrió la muchacha al ver al cachorro de lobo aparecer con la daga.

Dejó la daga en el suelo y saltó a los brazos de la joven pelirrosa. Ésta sonrió al sentir al pequeño con ella.

— Hermana Hel — gritó Fenrir feliz.

— Yo también te extrañé… — y lo dejó en el suelo. Éste le movía la colita emocionado. La chica caminó hacia la daga y la transformó en espada —: Papá no querrá usar esto contra Mayura… — sonrió y con su magia transformó a la espada en un báculo con forma de media luna —: Levanteinn dos — rió a lo bajo.

— Bien hecho, hermana Hel — dijo feliz Fenrir y Hel sonrió complacida, a todos nos gusta que nos feliciten por algo y Hel era felicitada constantemente por su padre y hermanos, quienes estaban orgullosos de ella.

— Ahora todo será más fácil para papá…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa! Esta vez actualicé rápido, es que estaba de buen humor y quería ser más buena con ustedes, me he estado portando mal en no actualizar seguido pero deben entender que no tengo tiempo con la universidad y además me estuve tomando vacaciones con respecto a Loki y es por eso que no subo seguido y ando subiendo de Naruto… hay que tomarnos un respiro._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y saben que pueden dejar cuanto review quieran que yo contesto a todos (a los que tienen cuenta ya que los que dejan comentario como espectador no puedo enviarles MP)_

_Besos y espero que les guste el capi =)_

_Sayonara!_


	19. Dolor

**Capítulo 19: Dolor**

— Freyr deja de quejarte — se molestó Heimdall, abrazado a sí mismo y frotándose los brazos para darse un poco de calor.

El dios del tiempo (referido al clima, no que viaja en el tiempo xD) se abrazaba a sí mismo a la vez que un moco congelado le colgaba de la nariz y tiritaba como loco del frío. Narugami no estaba tan alejado de eso, porque temblaba del frío y tenía la nariz congelada. Freya se había colocado un tapado abrigado por lo que podía soportarlo, Yamino intentaba ver algo, pero el viento no se lo permitía así que sacó un pequeño artefacto extraño que se lo colocó en la cara, parecía una máscara y con eso podía tranquilamente ver por donde iba. Las norns estaban muy poco abrigadas, pero no se quejaban – Skuld un poco –, aún así siguieron a Loki quien no la pasaba mal ya que él era la fuente de calor.

Divisaron las puertas de lo que simulaba ser un mausoleo. Abrieron las puertas y dentro ya no hacía frío. Pudieron entrar en calor al ponerse frente a la chimenea, aquella parecía ser la casa de alguien.

Loki y las Norns dieron vueltas por los alrededores, pero aún no veían a nadie.

— Parece que tenemos visitas.

— Vamos a recibirlos…

— ¿Hola? — dijo Loki, pero nadie respondía.

— Tengo hambre — dijo Narugami y éste miró a Yamino quien se puso nervioso por la extraña mirada del dios del trueno —: Mi buen amigo Lentes… es cierto que cocinarás algo ¿no?

— Cla-claro — dijo nervioso y salió corriendo. Loki suspiró con una gota en la sien, eso era lo mismo de siempre.

— Señor Loki… mire hacia allí — señaló Urd con una sonrisa hacia la oscura y gran puerta. Miró intrigado y de allí salió una pequeña persona cubierta por una capa oscura y un libro en una de sus manos.

— Bienvenidos todos a mi casa — sonrió levantando su rostro. Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron a más no poder, aquella bella criatura era su pequeña hija Hel. Corrió a abrazarla y ésta se sorprendió por tal muestra de cariño que aceptó agradecida y feliz.

— Hija, estás preciosa — acariciándole el cabello.

— Papá, te extrañé…

— Yo también, cariño — abrazándola más fuerte.

— Tengo hambre — e inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz chillona. Miró hacia abajo y allí estaba Fenrir.

— Llegaste antes que nosotros — sonrió.

— Mamá me ayudó — sonrió.

— ¿Hermana Hel? — dijo Yamino sorprendido. Ella abrió sus brazos hacia su hermano quien lo abrazó —: Estás grande… y muy linda.

— Gracias, tú sigues igual de cariñoso… no cambias — le sonrió.

Ya una vez todo acabado el tema emotivo del reencuentro, todos se pusieron a hablar de lo que en realidad habían venido. Hel comunicó acerca de lo que había notado cuando descubrió que en aquel extraño castillo y era a su habitante.

— Cuando fui la primera vez a investigar, me llamó mucho la atención el castillo cerca de la fuente… entré a ese campo y debo admitir que aunque esté en parte de mis dominios, me ha costado muchísimo ingresar.

— Ese lugar ¿Cómo es? — preguntó Narugami.

— Frío… muy frío — dijo desanimada —: Hace más frío que aquí…

— Pobre Mayura — susurró Ecchan. Hel suspiró y asintió; ella también pasaba por lo mismo, pero parecía que nadie lo notaba. Loki sonrió y tomó la mano de su hija.

— No te preocupes, Hel… yo seré la calidez que entibie tu interior — susurró. Su hija se sonrojó y asintió más tranquila, su padre siempre pensaba en ella.

— Quise entrar al castillo, pero ella salió y me atacó…

— ¿Qué te hizo? — preguntó Heimdall. Hel entristeció.

— Ella sale, como cada semana, corriendo desesperada como si buscara escapar de allí y cuando se da cuenta que es inútil, vuelve a entrar… ese día yo fui porque había escuchado que muchos gigantes no volvían, fui a investigar y me encontré con el castillo cuando quise entrar, una extraña mujer en un hermoso vestido me sorprendió apareciendo por atrás… pero no me hizo daño, sólo cuando la reconocí me atacó con la lanza que le pertenecía al señor Odín, Grungnir. No llegó a hacerme daño, pero parecía cegada por el odio.

— Maldito Balder — se quejó Heimdall.

Loki tenía la mirada perdida, no podía echarle toda la culpa a Balder porque si él hubiera vuelto antes, ella no estaría de esa manera. En parte era su culpa por haberla dejado sola por mucho tiempo y por haberle mentido porque creyendo que no diciéndole la verdad la protegería, fue todo lo contrario, terminó involucrada.

Se tomó de la cabeza, tapándose los ojos y apartando su pelo. Quería llorar, maldecir, algo, pero no podía, no sentía fuerzas. Sintió la sutil caricia de su hija en su mano y un apretón. La miró y ella le gesticuló con los labios "_no te rindas_".

— Ahora deben descansar — se levantó Hel —. Es tarde y no hay nada que hacer por ahora… — miró a su padre —: No te preocupes, Mayura está vigilada por mis lobos — sonrió a su padre y éste asintió —: Siéntanse como en su casa, las habitaciones están al final de éste pasillo… no se preocupen, no hay nada raro ni escalofriante — sonrió con pena —: Eso quedó en parte del pasado y ahora todo es más tranquilo por aquí…

— Hermana quiero preparar la cena, ¿Dónde está la cocina?

— Oh, yo te indico hermanito — sonrió llevando a su hermano a la cocina.

Urd y Verdandi se pararon junto a Loki, éste las miró.

— Señor Loki, nosotras comeremos y descansaremos, considere lo que su hija Hel a dicho…

— No puedo Urd, no puedo dejar un día más a Mayura allí…

— Recuerde que sólo puede entrar una vez allí… es preferible que descanse…

Loki lo pensó mejor y tenían razón, ellos no deberían estar ahí, aunque Hel había modificado unas cuantas cosas. Pero donde estaba Mayura estaba sellado con poder rúnico por lo que sólo tenían una oportunidad y podrían estar peleando una semana, pero si se iba ya no podría volver.

— Está bien, descansaré… comeré y me iré a dormir un poco.

— Bien — asintió Verdandi.

Despertó de un largo sueño y se asustó. Nuevamente se vio en un enorme espejo, llevaba un vestido violeta igual al que tenía de color vino. Buscó la salida, cayó en la nieve, no llegó a caminar. Hacía frío. Era inútil y volvió por donde salió.

— Padre — lo llamó Hel antes de que éste entrara a la habitación con Yamino, Ecchan y Fenrir.

— Si, Hel ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo algo para ti…

— ¿Para mí? — ella asintió y extendió su mano, en ella pareció Levanteinn. Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron, ¿era eso posible? —. ¿Có-cómo…? — tomando el báculo y mirándolo anonadado.

— Es la espada que te dio Utgarda Loki y mamá… tú la rechazaste porque no quieres hacer daño a Mayura, pero deberás pelear con algún arma porque ella tiene a Grungnir… y bueno, la modifiqué y le di la forma de Levanteinn que ahora Mayura lleva en su interior… — sonrió.

— Gracias hija — posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica y acariciándola con ternura.

— De nada — sonrió sinceramente —: Sólo quiero tu felicidad padre… y sé que es junto a esa chica… quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ti y por mis hermanos… ella cambió tu vida papá… te ha vuelto más dulce y atento, eres una persona diferente, alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos y por la gente que quiere…

— Gracias cariño — abrazándola —: Eres muy importante para mí así como tus hermanos… te prometo que estaremos todos juntos…

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Loki asintió —: Pero… ¿y Mayura?

— Ella aceptó vivir en mi palacio en Asgard…

— Que bien, me alegro… podré verlos más seguido — sonrió.

— Sí… te quiero.

— Y yo a ti, papá.

— _Ahora lo entiendo…_

— _Deberías recapacitar…_

— _Realmente me hicieron mucho daño._

— _Eso no es verdad._

— _¡Mientes! Los mataré a todos… como lo hicieron conmigo…_

— _Detente, no me dejes fuera._

Su mente colapsó y abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se sentó en la cama y observó por la ventana. Estaba oscuro y frío… como siempre. Pronto llegaría el momento y pondría fin a todo eso. Ya no tendría que esperar a nadie ni soñar con un lugar mejor…

Matando a los dioses podría echar a perder su alma y eso significaba el fin de ese calvario. Esperó más de diez mil quinientos años para ese momento y sentía el júbilo de que estaba pronta su liberación.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, tocó el frío y empañado vidrio. Su mano se quedó rígida por el frío de la transpiración de éste. Apretó su puño, en él estaba el pequeño dije con forma de guadaña lunar, el que él le había regalado. Su magia no funcionaba, pues aquel lugar era un campo de energía que la protegía de la magia. Sonrió con nostalgia y dejó el collar sobre la cómoda junto a la ventana.

El dolor que sentía era tan grande. A pesar de que su otro yo le decía lo contrario, ella estaba cegada, triste, dolida y sólo buscaba lo que ese extraño ser le pedía.

_Balder… ¿me concederás la libertad?_

¿Matando al amor de su vida? Ni ella lo sabía, su cuerpo se movía solo. Ella no tenía control y cuando lo recuperaba no podía correr porque no había hacia donde correr y porque no sabía donde se encontraba. Miles de años y no sabía hacia donde correr.

Triste.

Pero un día, una vez alguien le dijo que si ella hacía un gran sacrificio, obtendría su libertad. Seguía sin creer en eso, pero haría lo que decía para ver hasta donde quería llegar. Se negó a compartir cuerpo, pero él pudo obtener el 70% de su cuerpo, manejándolo como quería mientras que con lo restante, ella intentaba escapar.

Ese hombre quería una sola cosa… eso que ella también quería, pero de otra manera. Y lo quería muerto…

Y en un susurro dejó salir de sus labios de una forma triste y deprimente…

— Lo siento…

_Loki…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sí, lo sé, es corto… pero buaaaano… sí, escribí "buano" xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejar mil reviews que soy capaz de contestar todos y cada uno como siempre =)_

_Ahhh falta tan poco para el final y no le voy a decir cuantos capis… ya se darán cuenta y me odiarán xD_

_Besos y buen finde!_


End file.
